Overlord plus Hero
by Wachichas
Summary: Saitama is teleported to the New World, and the only equipment he has is his hair, and his nerfed powers. Now, while looking for some way to go back to City Z with his hair, he must fight against many enemies, and maybe he'll feel again. REWRITE.
1. A New Hope?

**... Saitama is teleported to the New World, but hundreds of thousands of miles away from Nazarick.**

 **And this time, maybe killing any monster would not be a good idea.**

 **Beginning again, it will spread its name throughout the continent. Alone, naked and with nothing but his powers. But what does it matter? He has hair again, and again he is younger.**

 **This story is established years before the canon of Overlord.**

 **Foreword. This is the birth of a Hero.**

.

.

.

At that time, no one would expect that the prelude to a great adventure of biblical proportions and legendary feats, would be due to a misunderstanding.

Before beginning said prelude, a long time ago, in a universe quite distant from this, once lived a man.

 _"A million miles away, farther than the stars could reach, farther than any light can reach, traversing countless galaxies at speeds that overflow the rational, among the millions of sparkling particles of comets, drilling planets and dividing the cosmos with abandonment, we arrive, after traveling millions of light years, to the planet where the most powerful being of the Universe and possibly of the Multiverse inhabits, that everyone in the future will tremble at hearing his name, among them will vary if their shudders they are of respect or fear, but his achievements will be disseminated to the continual limits of the universe, every galaxy, every planet and every creature that is alive will know of_ _him_ _, and the countless ranks of warriors and common citizens will kneel if very well_ _he_ _walks over a space there, even many will lick perpetually without shame that very same space where his boots made contact with the earth._

 _He_ _whose name should not be pronounced by anyone who has a bad heart, or endorse crime in all its senses. Those, who all aspired to become the future, no matter when or how much they should sacrifice, yearned to possess the same strength. However, very few, selected by the unknown force that hovers perennially in all the confines of existence will let them reach or surpass his magnificence._

 _Many challenge, against the cheers of the community in general, that man, and many have been reborn as humble beings, enlightened by the vast strength that a single finger of his can channel, and devoted themselves to teaching the masses his customs and wise words , but he, as a sign of infinite humility, rejected the idea and encouraged his "disciples" to train, to become strong, both intellectually and physically._

 _Before, everyone, with the exception of those who were with him in his supposed beginnings, when he had already started long ago, mocked and refuted his actions, but he was always passionate about heroism, and he did not give in to the discriminatory exclamations of ignorant people , and continued his admirable duty until now._

 _This simply raised more the admiration of his close ones, dazzled the passion that many women - and even several men - wished with him, and sowed deeply the virtues of heroism, and their bodily and spiritual advantages._

 _When he appears, despair is replaced with tears of joy, sadness is overwhelmed by inspiration, anger is consoled by his gentle actions, and many find hope with the fact that when_ _he_ _is still alive, the world will be protected for him, and even if he is not there for others, what he does will cause the union of many to want to do good._

 _Without doubling the concepts of justice for their own benefit, without discarding the achievements of anyone, regardless of their appearance or their provenance, always considered to offer a hand to discouragement ... "_

"Huh, how lame," a monotonous voice reflected with a slight disappointed edge, and following it was the sound of a book being closed, and the owner of that voice creased his eyebrows in a growing sense of betrayal.

His hands tensed to the point where his muscles became evident and several veins revealed themselves, squeezing the notebook so tightly that even the slight 'traack' of a sheet of paper being torn off - _though it is being crushed_ \- came to be heard. His mouth turned down in resentment, and his shoulders trembled as he resisted the urge to scream.

"What a piece of junk, first chapter and the guy is already a God or something," throwing the sad book behind his shoulder, the figure turned upside down on his mattress, looking up at the ceiling.

"I wasted money with that," However, the one who said that prayer did not reveal any tone that suggested a complaint or anger. And it was not long after the man got up and stretched languidly, the motions being almost robotic.

"Well, what can be done," he said that to no one, and the man's features were revealed and ... well, to the reader's discontent, it's not very striking. Brown eyes - which were currently presented as black dots - a face that in general. It could be considered standard and, a bald head, the sign of old age, but it is actually one of the small eclipses that plagued this man's life.

It turns out that, for those who do not know him - _and in fact there are many that don't know of him, at least in his world_ \- this man is called Saitama, he is a class B hero who suddenly rose the ranks thanks to a chain of events-

( **Mysterious and completely independent events without any connection between them except the attacks of the House of Evolution - a facility that researched on the artificial evolution of humanity** ) - that, although he has rid of the monsters himself of most cases, the people, and the Association he belongs as well, has responded with doubts, and worse, with threats and the hostility of his co-workers.

However, some of the members of the Association and some civilians in particular have seen the truth about him; a man of immeasurable strength, condemned to finish all the battles he has with a single blow, longing for the day when he encounters with a being of equal or greater power.

Among those members of the Association, the most iconic could be Genos: his disciple; a cyborg of strict attitude and an overflowing and overwhelming enthusiasm on some occasions for Saitama, led by a thirst for revenge against the cyborg that destroyed his hometown.

After the introductions, let's review what happened today.

Doing the daily routine of hunting and killing monsters to maintain and elevate his status in the Association - _for a higher salary, of course_ \- the superhero had encountered a mysterious being of ... dubious origin.

Having called himself Isekayan Kcurt, and for a moment Saitama thought he did honor to that first name " _A paladin armor? I mean, it's much less disturbing than an octopus or a giant pig, but ... "_ , given the vain proclamations that the monster made, the hero stopped for a moment and, out of curiosity, stood to listen to the false paladin.

"I am Isekayan Kcurt! I am the herald of countless worlds, and today I have decided to desolate this land of these insignificant humans! Anyone who dares to confront me, beware! For his soul I will banish to the deepest confines of Helheim!"Exclaimed the evil champion, swinging his sword around without any preservation and care for his surroundings, he throwed a malicious laugh at the end of the announcement, and it was at that time that Saitama made his great appearance.

"Yo," He raised a hand in greeting, usually he does not pay attention to the comments of the monsters - _which were monologues and bold taunts, most of the time_ \- but, if this guy turns out to be what Saitama thinks is. , then there was no harm in asking ... isn't it?

"AHA! A challenger!" The armored monster exclaimed in an unnecessarily loud voice, pointing the tip of his sword at the irrelevant-looking hero, "Are you the one who will be offered for my first victory? Well, rejoice knowing that you are the first one who will witness my beginning of - " Before he could keep going, Saitama abruptly interrupted the annoying cries of the paladin with a question,

"Do you really come from another world? ... Like, like a protagonist of an Isekai?" Tilting his head to one side, a diminutively curious and hopeful expression appeared on his face, also with small expectations ...

"Ha! So you have been shocked by my supernatural abilities, aren't you?! And let me tell you, that the natives of all the worlds I have visited are more dangerous and resistant than those on this planet, even those at the bottom of the food chain can destroy a city!" The paladin again let out a long laugh but Saitama had ignored most of the answer when he realized that the monster was going to extend the reply, but was intrigued when he heard the last piece.

"Hmm?" He hummed curiously, taking a finger to his nose. Don't be fooled, inside that carefree appearance a man was seriously considering the implications, and it came with a pleasant culmination. 'I can finish with this and I'll get to that book store in City B.'

"I'm flattered that you find interest in my story, human! Maybe I could show you clemency and let you live, but if you just prostrate before me, then I'll leave you alone." The paladin entered a pose that apparently must have been intimidating, but in reality only reinforced the bizarre conversation between the bald man and the monster. .

Saitama stared with an indescribable expression at the monster, but at the tiny hint of his eyes sharpening, the paladin went into a trance of terror and was paralyzed, but so subtle were those effects that he seemed to have felt absolutely nothing.

But when then the ridiculous-looking man took a step forward, and was a instant later in front of him, the paladin drowned with his saliva and tripped. But such speed possessed Saitama that once threw his fist forward, connecting just in the center of the monster's torso, the monster had no chance to save itself.

Predictably, the mysterious being exploded in confetti of gore and blood, decimated instantly, ending the battle just before it began, leaving only the paladin's lower extremities, which promptly collapsed on the entrails and liquids of the dead.

But, unpredictably, a beam of light suddenly appeared just where the paladin succumbed; like if it was kind of warning from God from Heaven, suddenly an ominous atmosphere fell on the street where Saitama was, who turned away from the beam not because he was hurt, but rather as a precaution.

' _Shit_ ,' the hero thought nervously, ' _was it an angel or something?_ ' Such theories arose in his head, while beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, watching the beam of light that seemed to spin on its own axis, generating circles of random colors, these diminishing in size when they were further away from the ground.

And then, the worst nightmare for anyone suddenly appeared from the beam, howling a terrible sound that reverberated Saitama's eardrums, his Machiavellian eyes shone with the power of millions of suns, and he was heading at an incalculable speed to Saitama, passing the tens of meters in the fraction of a second.

An intimidating speed, but Saitama, although surprised, was quickly recomposed and throwed a Serious Punch, however, he could not put all his strength behind that attack; the consequences would be catastrophic. So unfortunately he smothered a lot of power behind his fist, hoping it was enough to end the problem.

His curse of finding himself without an opponent to give him the emotion of a fight was manifested in an unrecognizable form, shadowed by the blinding light behind the creature... something... _whatever_. But then, that emotion turned to terror when his hand seemed to collide with solid concrete, in the same way that he would hit a wall before his training.

Saitama was overwhelmed instantaneously, the lights of the eyes of the thing fell on him, and his body was embraced in a cold that shook his own core, and with the sudden pain of a gigantic supernova surrounding his body, he lost consciousness, unable to think of even a swear before succumbing to the darkness.

.

.

.

In the New World, in the massive continent that extended for miles to all directions, all races met in a temporary and very rare period of peace, even the criminal gangs that infested the confines of this world were lethargic, and Beasts that possessed the power to destroy and create it again were in a perennial sleep, so, for all nations, those who were human, demi-human and heteromorphic, they were at peace.

A sense of peace and harmony fell on the citizens that day, leaving them with a strange conformity while they contemplated the surrounding landscape, enjoyed the moments with their loved ones and used solitude to train or meditate.

All in all, today seemed to be a good day, but as always, this world seemed to enjoy deluding its inhabitants and then tearing out the tiniest hope of a peaceful world that seemed more distant every day.

And then **that** was felt.

A disturbance in the natural order suddenly manifested itself, without any warning, that not even the wisest fortune-tellers could predict, those who were human and used magic even at the lowest level felt a throbbing in their head, which gradually diminished to nothing more than a small itching in the crown of their heads.

But those who were adept at magic felt this aberration more sensibly, as if a cannonball had suddenly struck them, and many stood still, trying to endure the pain before they collapsed to the ground and grabbed their heads in agony.

The dragons woke up suddenly, a sowing discomfort in their insides and for the first time in centuries they felt sweat on their scales, from all over the world, the ancient beings rose at the same time, shaken and confused by the growing turmoil in their minds.

Others, who learned other fields of magic, such as druidism, necromancy, and among others, felt the effects of the disturbance in another way, those who learned the dark arts convulsed briefly without consequential damage, the druids lost the sensation of their bodies and of nature, the arcana felt a wave of nausea and remained paralyzed, looking towards nothingness.

But the greatest effect among all of them, was in the depths of a tomb, a dwelling that in past times was the pinnacle of power in their world and the model of an "impenetrable dungeon", its inhabitants, overflowing with power manifested in several arts and ways and bodies, felt an incredible weakness, also an unbearable burning feeling in their insides.

The weakest succumbed to the effects, fainting from the abrupt pain, or sobbing in agony as they clutched their bodies and heads. The strongest felt weak and unstable, promptly collapsing to the ground, unable to respond to the terror from being helpless to help their Supreme Being, terrified of the prospect that their leader is suffering the same effects as them.

In the bedroom of the Overlord, the Guardian Overseer Albedo almost fell to the ground suddenly, managing to save herself from falling face-first when she supported herself with her arm, she clutched the place where her heart would be with her other hand, surprised as at the same time aggravated by her love.

"A-Ainz-sama!" She gritted her teeth, trying to endure the pain, looked towards where the object of her adoration and joy was and saw, to her horror, Ainz clutching his head as he shook uncontrollably.

' _This pain ...!_ ' The Overlord thought, alarmed, feeling like he was being beaten by a horde of Seraphs Empyreon incessantly, however, this pain was simply psychological; a false sensation, or so he believed.

Albedo crawled to Ainz's feet, and she tried to grab the hand of her love, but found herself helpless in the face of the intense pain in her head, the Overlord realized this and grabbed Albedo's hand tightly, which brought consolation for the hard agony she was feeling.

' _What is this? Is this the attack of a WCI? But what item could it be?_ '

But before he could continue his thinking, the pain suddenly disappeared, and the shock of it that Ainz felt was finally subdued by his passive ability, leaving him baffled for a moment, and he didn't realize that Albedo was touching his skull gently, but her voice implied something else.

"Ainz-sama! Ainz-sama!" She repeated her name with dread, her eyes searching desperately for the light in the sockets of her love, but for the last few minutes he didn't answer any of her pleas.

Quickly all the guards, except for Gargantua, Victim, and other Area Guardians abruptly entered the door, all wearing restless expressions and moving wildly, Demiurge was the first to speak, and in a voice that was rarely trembling, exclaimed,

"Ainz-sama!"

Apparently this was the catalyst for all the guardians to hurry around their leader, who was quiet, so much, that he disturbed the assembled greatly, Albedo was ignorant to this, and doubled his efforts to shake his love of any stupor or trance he could be in.

And suddenly, Ainz grabbed Albedo's hands, and his sockets now shone with the same reddish orbs, a wave of relief hit the guardians, but before they could feel calm, Ainz proclaimed,

"Bring all the citizens of Nazarick to the Throne Room, **now**."

The commanding voice of the Overlord left no room for doubts or answers, and with a nod all the guards teleported to their respective floors, leaving Ainz and Albedo alone.

The skeleton watched intensely at the succubus, who squirmed nervously under his pointed observation, and then, gently, he lifted Albedo from his lap and rose regally, as if he had dismissed what happened several moments.

"Albedo, come with me, we have much to do," he spoke with an indescribable tone, and she immediately got up and changed to her professional self. With that, both hurried to the Throne Room, the first faction in the New World to form repercussions to the effects of the mysterious disturbance.

Meanwhile, in another place...

.

Thousands of beastmen had begun incursions into the Draconic Kingdom, killing, stealing and capturing slaves and food for their numbers, under the command of selected generals, they managed to decimate the Kingdom, with the majority of casualties belonging to the humans.

Urck'Awei, leader of a battalion of fierce warriors, all ready to fight for their lives until the last man, stopped immediately before beginning to devour the infant in front of him, frowned in confusion at the mysterious sensation in his stomach, and noticing the way his men behaved in the same way, he concluded he wasn't the only one who felt it.

Murmurs of uncertainty rolled among the warriors, looking at each other and examining the prisoners for the cause of the strange sensation, but they found nothing to indicate a developing magic spell among the humans locked in the cages, so what was it?

Urck'Awei, being one of the leaders, ordered the recomposition of his men, and ordered a group to check the cages for any hidden magic caster inside, and they immediately went to carry out his orders.

"Meanwhile, let's enjoy!" He howled with a hungry expression, and the beast-men would begin to devour the humans prostrated at the table, enjoying their pleas and screams of pain.

At least, that should happen.

"Hey."

A single word was heard.

A single word inexplicably echoed between the sobs, the roars, and the general mood of the subdued village. They all stopped just before burying their jaws on the soft skin of humans, irritated at being interrupted again.

Turning to where the voice appeared, they found a human, who was naked, and standing a few meters away from them. The sight was not as amazing as the people locked in the cages expected, and they only were dumbfounded by the foolish man who lost his sanity.

To make matters worse, the stupid human pointed an accusative finger at one of the beast-men who had a young human in his clutches, he sharpened his eyes in disgust and ordered, _ordered_ the following, "Leave that girl alone."

There was a moment of silence, both races had several reactions, on the one hand, the humans were terrified and impressed by the courage of one of their companions, and on the other, the demi-humans only snorted imperiously and shook their heads, falsely afflicted for the mere stupidity that this one emanated.

The beastmen laughed at him, pounding the table with their fist between their laughter, and among them there were taunts and condescending comments directed at the man, who remained impassive in the face of their crude offenses.

One of the demi-humans approached him with confident steps and a face full of arrogance, he motioned with his arms to attract the attention of his companions, making sure to put a scene before reaching a few steps before the human, and when he extended his arm and prepared to crush the head of the stupid being, something incredible happened.

This beastman, responsible for decimating a wall of defenders from the village as if they were flies, exploded like a firework of guts and crimson, leaving nothing behind while blood spattered on the savages and the people inside the cages.

Then, roars of fury and cries of fear rolled through the village, and soon a horde of beastmen fell on top of the man, who had a fist forward that was blowing smoke and had a unspeakable expression. All the invaders of the village charged like one, seeking to tear the human apart and give him the worst possible death.

But again, the man seemed not to move while the first demi-humans exploded in the same way as the previous one, sowing terror among the ranks of the warriors and causing others to stop immediately.

This terror allowed the man to continue massacring with his blows his enemies, his movements untrained but complemented by the mere force behind his attacks, just connecting his knuckles with the body of another beastman caused a shockwave that threw the others behind him several meters behind, some dying as they hit the ground, breaking their necks and most of them lying injured between their deads, perplexed and terrified by the sudden show of power of a slave.

The leader of the group ordered his troops to retreat for a moment and the archers to shoot, but when the arrows were to hit the human, he grabbed one of the projectiles and threw the arrow back to one of the archers, and had a clean head-shot, knocking the bodies that were behind him, scaring further the beastmen.

A group attacked behind the human, but he simply turned around and, with a movement of his arm, separated their bodies in half, generating fountains of blood and greater fear among the warriors.

The battle, if it could be called that, continued only with the beastmen trying pathetically to connect their attacks with the man, with him dodging them with great efficiency and ease and replicating with numerous deadly punches to their torsos.

" **[Consecutive Normal Punches]** ," was the murmur the man gave.

A rain of blood fell briefly on the village, the stench of death was nonexistent. For the evaporation of the bodies of the beasts when they were struck by the mysterious man, calcining in the very thin air after receiving his attacks.

Urck'Awei watched in terror as the human decimated the army he led for so long, remaining uncertain and doubtful, shaking violently from the fear he felt, when he saw the face of the human, he found no fury, no confidence, no mercy, only an empty look on it's eyes that seemed to penetrate his soul.

The captive humans only stared in astonishment at the unexpected hero who appeared from nowhere, marvelling at the way he got rid of his enemies with blows that seemed to be lazy, unable to think of anything else while admiring the performance of the man, a sense of hope exploding in their hearts as the number of beastmen dwindled rapidly.

In the end, only a couple of beastmen and Urck'Awei were still alive, the two tried to escape, but the human quickly - _and with just a wave of his hand_ \- split the defectors in half, and the leader fell over his backside as he watched with pure terror the beast that was approaching him, and when he was so close that it blocked the sun, and darkened it's frame, he quickly knelt before it and begged for mercy.

The babblings of the demi-human were ignored by the man, and although the slaves and prisoners wished for the leader's death, the man simply ordered him, with a voice matching his frigid gaze, "Go away."

And that was what Urck'Awei did, leaving behind his dignity and honor, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest base, shedding tears of fear during his escape.

Very soon the 'fight' ended, and the only evidence that implied of it in the first place were the bloodstains spilled on the floor, the walls, on the cages and those inside it, and especially on the man, who did not show signs of weariness in the least, but the indescribable expression remained there, while looking at the places where the beastmen were previously standing, now replacing them were the smallest parts of their bodies. A cloud of dust prevented the prisoners from examining the newcomer's features.

The people locked in the cages waited with bated breath for the man's next move, all the pairs of eyes in the place were nailed to the hero, all full of hope and pleas that hanged in the air, but they remained silent. There was a pulse of silence and then...

The man turned to them, and the way his eyes widened was not picked up by the villagers, and slowly, cautiously, he began to walk towards them, and there were some who begged for the man to free them, others thanked him from the bottom of their soul, but most remained silent while the hero - _who wasn't very tall, now that they could see better_ \- approached the cage with more people.

It was at that moment, that the dust rose up and revealed a teenager with foreign features; black hair, and sharp dark brown eyes. He wasn't the most handsome of men, but the women were attracted to the naked knight, even if he didn't have armor. The other men stood looking at him with expressions close to admiration, and the little ones were amazed at the appearance of a hero from a fairy tale.

The next thing he did betrayed his insensitive gaze; he broke the chains and padlocks that kept the cage closed, and gently helped those inside out, helping the weak with his strong arms and comforting those who cried with hesitating caresses, and went to repeat the same process with the other cages, and soon after all the prisoners were released.

Many surrounded their savior, but he held his hands up to stop the slaves from any flattering remarks, and asked, with a voice that possessed a tremor,

"Can someone give me something to wear?"

The silence that followed that question was such that the sound of a needle falling could be heard.

"Of course! I'll look for a tunic and pants for you," One of the captives, a middle-aged man with a prolific beard, responded enthusiastically, and was going to complete his task, but the man first held his hand again, and remained pensive for a moment, and at the end he said, "Only pants, please."

The ex-prisoner just nodded and ran off, trying to dodge what was left of the beastmen along the way, the others were silent, waiting for any other comment from their savior.

The hero simply looked at them for a long moment, sweeping their eyes over them, examining them, making calculations and hypotheses that they, simple villagers, could not even begin to guess their name.

The reality turned out to be more pathetic, when actually the man's head was a chaos of desperate questions and uncertain answers, such was the number of questions that it would be impossible to list them completely, but the one that stood out among all put a stop to any other, and the young man focused completely on it.

' _I have hair?!_ '

On the outside, one could conclude that the man was examining everything around him while running a hand through his hair, his expression becoming contemplative when he looked at the ground, frowning his eyebrows for an unknown reason, and it was at this point that several villagers, out of not disrespect, but of necessity, began to disperse through the village, stealing the belongings and weapons of the beastmen, and there were many who discussed and reflected apart from the foreign man.

Many families mourned for their dead, others just looked at the nothingness, traumatized and scarred by the horrors they experienced at the hands of the beastmen, but when they all looked at the man, who, from their perspective, the sunlight shined on his back and framed a heroic view, could not help but feel inspired and gained renewed determination.

Meanwhile, the stranger remained thinking until, slowly, he looked up again and began to watch the other villagers, and with a taciturn voice, he asked,

"Are there more injured, or ...?"

The figure of the hero grew before them, and they could not deny now the humility that this man possessed, even if he appeared out of nowhere and had many mysteries on him.

An older man stepped forward, and with a voice worn out from weeks of famine and thirst, said, "No, the only ones who were going to die were the ones at the table, along with the beastmen," he revealed grimly. The man nodded calmly, and then proceeded to direct puzzling questions to the villager, such as 'Where _is_ here?' 'What were those furry men?' 'Why you were captured?'

It was obvious to them, that this man was a complete foreigner, an adventurer, maybe, from lands far away. To not to know things that were daily for the inhabitants of the Draconic Kingdom and the adyacent nations, but they did not judge this kind soul, they simply gave looks of pity and understanding between them, imperceptible to the almost innocent look that the young man possessed.

The villagers guided the teenager to one of the nearby houses, and urged him to sit down.

.

.

.

Whew boy, that's a bad start, I hope you like it!

Please, make reviews and let me know if there is anything wrong with my narrative!


	2. The Beastmen Strikes Back!

**Funny thing is, Saitama was thrown to the NW by Truck-kun.**

 **Thank you everybody who is following my story, and I hope I'll amuse you with this silly adventure. Maybe this won't be like the Lord of the Rings but I want you to enjoy this story.**

 **I don't own Overlord nor One Punch Man**

The young stranger was now simply dressed in undergarments and pants, having appreciated the hospitality of the villagers after sitting down, something which the villagers diverted with their own thanks, and there was an uncomfortable talk about who should and should not apologize.

In the end the young man simply shook his head and clasped his hands, taking a serious expression that brought the two villagers, the man with the grown beard and the hoarse-voiced old man - _the new village chief and the counselor, respectively_ \- to a down-to-business attitude, and after a moment of internal deliberation, the young man finally asked,

"What, _exactly_ , happened before I arrived?"

The adults looked at each other, and turning to him again it was the old man who responded, ignoring his own doubts, "Initially, we were invaded by one -" But before he could continue, the young man held up one hand, and the old man stopped, and waited patiently for whatever the boy was going to say.

"Could you summarize what happened as short as possible? My cognitive abilities are very low, sorry for the inconvenience beforehand, "

The eyebrows of both men rose, but they soon accepted the fact in silence, and after a moment, the old man began again. Even if the information were summarized, he endeavored to make it as understandable as possible.

"An army of beastmen began an invasion of our kingdom for unknown reasons, well, apart from eating and robbing us," the old man stopped for a moment, and went on, "they had recently captured us and subjected us to be ... cattle," When he repeated the words, the old man's face turned bitter, but with the curious look of the young man, he continued, "It was hours before you arrived, and now we are thinking of immigrating to the main cities."

The young man processed the information, his expression of speculation entertaining both adults briefly, before, with a careful tone, he asked, "These beastmen ... Are there more of them close to our surroundings?", To this, both men nodded.

"Then..." The boy went into a self-absorbed state, muttering unintelligibly as he rubbed his lips with his finger, there was a moment of silence, and when he raised his head again, he asked with renewed confidence, "Where _is_ here? I think I've asked you that before, "

This time the bearded man replied, "In the Draconic Kingdom, adjacent to the Slane Theocracy and the Argland City State Alliance."

The vaguely perplexed expression of the young man was missed by the chief and the counselor, the two having now sunk into memories and conspiracy theories.

Saitama, on the other hand ...

He was completely Fucked up. With a capital F and everything.

His worst fears have come true, that monster-paladin- _whatever it was -_ has sent him to an alternate reality or a fantasy world like a damn Isekai, and, therefore, the formerly bald hero was sweating in spurts from behind of his neck, maintaining a barely neutral expression before the revelation of such information.

His apartment, the udon, his precious salary of 4000 yen is now gone, and worse, some series that he was paying attention to now would have an uncertain ending that he could never guess, ah, and surely Genos will be mortified by his absence, also that is another bad thing.

He also noticed the strange way he spoke, and he considered his new and inevitable lexicon more pompous and ... _corny_ , but that was the least of his inconveniences, he also noticed another pro, apart from his hair, of course.

Saitama ran his hand through his hair again, tireless to rejoice from feeling again the rediscovered sensation, enjoying the way his pointed hair pinched lightly on his palm, but then he reassembled himself and summed up his chain of thought.

Although he could not process more than 20 words in a single sentence, he certainly could now remember more clearly the information the old man gave him, something very convenient, taking into account the unfortunate times he forgot valuable data.

But, most shocking of all this, was that his fists now did not possess the same ... lightness, so to speak, when he incessantly hit the beastmen. In that moment, he really had to apply more power behind his blows, not at the level of getting tired, but undoubtedly he had to hit now with more intensity, even if it is small.

And well, the achievement of having thought all this without having a headache is incredible, and he chuckled, now _that's_ advantageous.

' _Aw man, I lost my suit ... ah, what a disaster, well, they're very kind to give me this, at least._ '

Realizing that he had been very quiet, he cleared his throat intentionally and tried to drive the conversation to less mysterious waters, "So, will you start moving now?" There, another thing that Saitama would be really glad to know.

The two men in front of him nodded, and he hummed thoughtfully, rubbing his jaw as he stared at the ceiling.

On the other hand, the men simply examined the boy, Dynar, the worn out old man, concluded that this mysterious young one was simply a hermit, a monk with a life that was revolving around the pilgrimage perhaps, who was ambushed by the beastmen during his travels, and he must have received a blow to his head, that is why the confusion he expressed at having saved them and the condition he recently declared.

Satisfied with his hypothesis, the old man simply smiled gently as he saw the young man, who seemed to be thinking about his next move, and who could blame him? Now with nothing but the sweat on his back, it's amazing that the boy has such mental fortitude not to collapse right now because of the loss of his gear and the terrible ordeal of being a prisoner of the beastmen.

' _Ah, the youth of today, sometimes these ones impress me_.'

On the other hand, Fiur, the now new Chief of the village, saw the boy as a sign of salvation for his family and his people, and perhaps they could reach one of the main cities that have not been conquered by the beastmen to be helped by the troops of the kingdom.

The man felt guilty, having realized that he did not keep in consideration the safety of the boy, with whom he had increasingly felt a strange resemblance to his eldest son, but could not specify why.

For the rest of the conversation the three simply entered into a talk, or rather the two older men tutored the young man, about the geography, economics and the religions that the nations possessed, as well as other subjects such as magic, the adventurers' guild, etc.

In the end Saitama had already collected a generous amount of information, and he bowed in thanks to the men, who simply waved off the gesture and reminded him that he was the one who saved them, after all.

The hero then accompanied the two men to the door, and realized after seen through a window, that the sun was already setting.

.

Hundreds of monsters of different races knelt reverently, waiting for the appearance of the Lord who has guided them with his infinite wisdom and has led them through his carefully and expertly made plan of 10,000 years in advance, an achievement that, although it was proper from a Supreme Being that had the seemingly endless intellect that Lord Ainz possesed it did not cease to amaze even his most intelligent servants: Albedo and Demiurge.

The succubus stood next to the [Throne of Kings], passing her catlike eyes over the accumulated soldiers, then the Pleaides and Sebas, and finally the Floor Guardians, except for Shalltear, who instead of her was one of her newly created Vampires Brides, who maintained a firm expression even after knowing what happened.

In fact, those who have attended this meeting were the only of the thousands who have endured the effects of the recent "anomaly", which it hurted even a Supreme Being, a fact that, after the initial upheaval and having taken the measures necessary and the reports of those who succumbed to the disturbance, ignited a fiery fury in all the citizens of Nazarick, who felt the agony of whom they considered as a benevolent leader and a loving father as well.

Albedo and Demiurge had already formulated plans of short and even long range to take repercussions on the indiscriminate attack on the Great Tomb of Nazarick, strategies aimed at the most influential nations to destabilize the entire system and achieve anarchy and chaos reigning all countries, indifferent to the race. They would simply need the permission of the Supreme Being and immediately execute their plots.

If very well the implications of those inhabitants, who were not summonings, fainted because of the disturbance, they had ordered an immediate report of the monsters summoned by the Guardians, Floor Guardians and also the creatures that Lord Ainz created throughout from all over the continent to spy on the most prolific figures. And their suspicions paid off.

All, absolutely _all_ the summons have completely vanished.

Knowledge that shook the Defense Commander of Nazarick as well as the Overseer, but she quickly took care of the inconveniences; they ordered Shalltear to summon one of his Vampire Brides and send them outside to make an immediate investigation of the illusions that Mare placed on the artificial mountains and the land adjacent to the tomb, to her relief, the vampire reported that the illusions were still standing without any obvious abnormality.

Like the first moment when he appeared in this world, Lord Ainz had ordered the elevation of Nazarick's defenses to one hundred percent, summoning the Guardians, except for Victim, to the Throne Room, and also needed the assistance of at least one hundred of his subjects for one of his many defensive measures.

As would be expected, the Throne Room was full of tension, but all present stood firm and ready for any command of the Supreme Being.

"Announcing the arrival of the Guildmaster of the 41 Supreme Beings, Ainz Ooal Gown." And behind them the doors to the room opened, and even if he had suffered the same as them, even if he was also surprised by this unexpected chain of events, the Overlord walked with the same royalty and serenity expected from an all-powerful leader, the 'tack' of the Staff Ainz Ooal Gown resounded along with his footsteps, and very soon he sat on the magnificent throne, and with a baritone voice, he commanded,

"Rise and lift your heads, citizens of Nazarick,"

And so everyone got up, looking at the Supreme Being with admiration and with enthusiasm to fulfill their orders. But everyone remained serious before the situation at hand, and they knew clearly that this was a very exceptional meeting to the previous ones.

With a moment of silence, waiting for whatever his Lord asks, the citizens of Nazarick would begin all the tactics necessary to respond to the supposed attack.

"As everyone will know, we have experienced an unprecedented irregularity in all of Nazarick's history, and let me tell you first that I am relieved you are well," The Overlord nodded his head, and the citizens were moved by the gesture. "Now, here is a summary of what has happened; we have lost all the units that we have created over the years, and the Shadow Demons that we dispatched around the world are no more," At this many eyes widened towards the Supreme Being, who was always calm and confident, he stopped for the information to sink in everyone, but seeing the immediate reaction, he continued,

"Most of the citizens of Nazarick, like the Homunculi Maids, have collapsed because of the intense pain they felt, and all of you have agonized terribly for an unknown cause." Ainz's free hand tightened, the sound of bones grinding on each other was not missed by Albedo, "Such is the situation, that we must take immediate action against the risk of an attack similar to that of decades ago, I suppose you won't need a reminder of what happened." A sense of clarification swept the assembled, but also they tensed at the prospect of an attack in which the Supreme Being could be hurt.

Ainz raised a hand to reassure his subjects, "Do not fear, for the moment, we have not received reports of sightings of enemies stationed around Nazarick, so we can theorize that the attack has been from a greater distance." Several nods expressed the understanding from the citizens.

"Then, this is what we are going to do..." With a contemplative voice, Ainz began to list the orders for each Guardian, and all those in the Throne Room simply marveled at the vast intelligence and caution of their leader.

.

Ushtir, a beastman with the head of a lion and with a human body of 3 meters with many muscles, dressed in animal skins and skulls of different races - _although the most common were human children_ \- and with two crude iron swords on his back, his typical wild appearance betrayed his pure innate combat power.

Dismissing the importance of Martial Arts, Ushtir has killed so many humans with his natural strength that he earned the title of Commander and was privileged with an army of veterans reinforced by numerous incursions into the Draconic Kingdom.

When the news that a whole army of beastmen was completely decimated in a human village, most of the reactions were of disbelief, and others simply dismissed the news as mere rumours.

Although nobody could blame them if they've heard the report from the only one who survived the battle, the same leader from said army who declared frantically and with a mad look on his face what happened with graphic details.

"A single human was responsible for the extermination of the army," A commander repeated the words with a snort, followed by a horde of beastmen larger than the previous army marched through the woods near the village, 5.000 warrior with orders to find any trace of a human adventurer team and also to burn the village to its foundations.

Although the commander simply suspected that most of the leader's report was nothing but craziness that was the consequence from a traumatic experience after the battle, even so, the general had commanded the mobilization of a larger army, _as a precaution_ , had said.

However, the precaution was something that did not appeal to any of the superiors of that army, perhaps the news of a reprisal from humans were not rare and was to be expected from the Draconic Kingdom, especially by that group of adventurers 'Crystal Tear', who, up to the middle of the campaign, represented a constant annoyance to the demi-human generals.

But they heard nothing about a standard of the Draconic Kingdom on the armors or any flag that had their emblems, nor a group of adventurers who only ran into the village by coincidence. Several suspicions were raised after the report, many believed that the Theocracy was making subtle moves among all the chaos of war, others even thought it was a kind of vampire and it turned out to be mistaken for a human.

With many theories, but with nothing that could prove them, the general sent Commander Ushtir and consigned a considerable number of warriors under his command to take care of the problem, also he sent scouts for anything that needed the attention of superiors for future strategies .

Ushtir already had in mind a good way to exterminate the human village, if the responsible for the elimination of the army was a human Samaritan, he was turning to the archers who were waiting for his orders, ready to shoot incendiary arrows at the houses of the villagers _and_ the human itself.

The army approached from the south, with expectations to satisfy their... _desires_. Confident that they wouldn't find any kind of resistance.

On the other hand, the villagers went north quickly, after they concluded that the beastmen would suspect the absence of a formidable army.

But the surprise that the beastmen would encounter would be very grim...

.

Having left the house, Saitama encountered many villagers packing their belongings, some running to run errands or families gathering to wait for instructions from their chief.

The joyful atmosphere faded and replacing it there was tension and uncertainty, the villagers looked at each other, lost on what to do, while others were restless and looked continuously at the horizon; to the same way where the beastmen came from.

The raven haired young man took all this into account and looked inquisitively at the two men to realize that they were no longer with him; Now they were giving directions and discussing with the other villagers what they could do.

In the end, all the people were silent when Dynar announced that they would go north, pass near the main cities and arrive to the capital, with hopes that they could settle in the long term.

This was received with varied reactions, some of complacency, others of doubt, but Saitama ignored all that while he also thought intensely, although his chain of thought was discordant with the current situation.

 _'How can I go back home? I suppose I should look for another monster that has abilities equal to that paladin, but ...'_

He looked at the villagers.

 _'If I get into trouble this would be very bad, I could excuse myself saying that I come from a distant land and I don't want to get involved with anything of this world...'_

But then he looked at the corpses of the beastmen.

 _'Yeah, no.'_

He sighed resignedly, but then adopted an expression of determination as he saw a family of four, who had slight hopeful looks, and Saitama soon realized that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"- ner?"

 _'Aw shit.'_

He didn't hear a single fuck. He watched subtly through his eyelashes for any indication of what they were talking about, but no one spoke, waiting for his response, which made Saitama groan in perdition. _'Isn't that bearded guy your leader or something?!'_

Strengthening on the outside, but succumbing to his fate like a withered flower, Saitama glanced at the elderly Dynar, who like the others was looking at him with hope in his eyes. The young man sacrificed his dignity and simply asked,

"Excuse me, I was distracted, what were you talking about?"

A few chuckles passed and the villagers relaxed before the seemingly serene attitude of the stranger, and shaking his head mirthfully Dynar repeated his question in a curious tone, "Could you tell us what your name is, stranger?"

Saitama raised his eyebrows in clarity, and he replied briefly, "Saitama." Without any precaution, surprising the villagers with the strange name, but the surprise was short-lived and they simply added that to the pile of surprises that the young man contained, and were accustomed to the mere eccentricity of his existence.

"Saitama," the old man tried the name, and with Saitama's nod with the accent, Dynar continued, "We were discussing how to get to the capital city without suffering another ...attack," the man began to say cautiously, and Saitama simply waited for him to finish, and Dynar sighed resignedly, "We're sorry to impose on you so blatantly, but could you escort us to at least to the nearest town?" All eyes pleaded for his response, and he couldn't go against his hero nature now.

Dynar was going to keep trying to convince the young man, but he simply interrupted by nodding, and said nothing more than "Sure."

Dynar was caught off guard by the man's almost immediate response, and his eyes watered as he bowed gratefully, "You are a kind soul, Saitama-dono, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The other villagers followed his example, and Saitama groaned internally, and waved both hands and convinced the villagers that he needed guidance anyway; ' _I don't know anything about this continent and I have to start again..._ ' Of course, he didn't say it like that.

Saitama said that the villagers should go first, saying "If the beastmen came from the south, do not you think they would be less likely to appear in the north?" Sure, he didn't know ANYTHING about what was happening in this nation, but his assumption proved to be accurate, as the villagers nodded to his words and began before him.

Unaware, they moved away from danger while Saitama remained pensive, reflecting on his situation and the situation of the country.

And then he turned and grabbed the arrow that almost fell on his head.

Then he saw the rain of flaming arrows coming from the sky.

And Saitama found himself in a sudden hell; He was completely naked again.

.

They waited for the sun to fall and the moon to rise. Fortunately, today was a moonless night, which favored the beastmen, who possessed night vision.

The archers fired three rounds at the houses, connecting perfectly with most of the houses, and the beastmen roared in a precocious sense of victory, but their commander was not carried away by arrogance and remained alert.

Ushtir watched the flaming village, aware of the restless bloodthirsty beastmen behind him, but he didn't order the attack yet, wondering at the absence of the screams of the villagers nor the sight of the humans running to escape from them.

For a moment he thought that the villagers had already escaped, but that would be a minor inconvenience; those able to track the stench of humans would help with the hunt, and it would thrill the warriors through the night.

But then a figure appeared from the flames, walking steadily toward the horde of the beastmen, and the enhanced vision of Ushtir could see a naked male human, who seemed to ignore the flames.

Ushtir's heart did not stir, yet.

He ordered the archers to fire again, and the cloud of incendiary arrows, complemented by magic piercing approached the human, but even before the intimidating sight of the arrows towards it, the human did not flinch.

The arrows fell, but none seemed to fall on the human, the beastmen behind him and the archers considered it as bad luck on their part, but Ushtir knew better.

Those that fell on the human, who kept walking, broke on impact.

Ushtir's heart felt a kind of discomfort.

With a move of his hand, the horde of beastmen lunged to the human, who had stopped and, with something like laziness, was placed in a crouched position, and breathtakingly, began to hop from side to side with incredible speed, action that made all the beastmen stop abruptly.

None of them, not even Ushtir, could hear the words that the human murmured.

" **[Serious Side Hops].** "

The figure of the human became blurred, and in an instant numerous illusions of the human appeared, stopped by the strange illusionary magic, the beastmen became doubtful as they watched with apprehension the newly formed illusion.

They never saw such an invocation process, but with Ushtir's roar, the beastmen had renewed vigor and ran into the row of illusions, but the next strategy the human had would cause a severe flip of events... literally.

Having seen that his intimidation strategy proved futile, Saitama opted for the only alternative he had planned for this occasion.

Then the real human - _that one standing in the center_ \- bent down and dug his fingers into the ground, palms towards the beastmen, and then exclaimed the last words that many of the horde would hear

" **[Serious Table Flip]!** "

And to the unbelieving eyes of all the beastmen including Ushtir, the human literally turned a great land mass where the warriors stood at a 90-degree angle, throwing all the beastmen backward; many died by falling heavily against the heavy surface, others died crushed by the weight of their dead comrades, and others died in agony from the fracture of bones, tearing of muscles and internal hemorrhages.

None of the 3.000 beastmen who charged to the single human and then found themselves in the reach of the attack survived.

Those left alive looked in complete shock and many fell on their rear by the legendary show of force, awestruck with collapsed moral, they then were shocked when they saw that the man jumped behind the overturned earth and fell heavily on the ground in front of them, raising a huge cloud of dust on impact.

Seeing it land flawlessly, many beastmen immediately kicked their runaways, and Saitama did not bother to pursue them, instead, he only focused on the apparent leader of the army, and asked an annoyed voice, "So you're the one who ordered them to shoot those arrows? "

The leader didn't respond, he just stood still, and apparently the rest of his lackeys were at similar levels of surprise, Saitama felt a click on his head and pointed to the leader with an amused voice.

"Hey! You look a lot like this lion guy that I've killed a while ago, what was his name...?" Saitama scratched his head, still looking at the still-surprised beastmen patiently, and then there was a not-so-thoughtful response to his casual manner.

Several of the beastmen charged towards him, and Saitama simply flicked his finger towards the beastmen, and the previous proud warriors splashed their comrades with their blood, and their remains flew through the air, raising terrified screams and furious roar that rose to the air.

As one, the beastmen along with their leader fell on top of Saitama, the others were paralyzed or ran back to their headquarters, but the young hero focused with his current opponents.

One of them swiped his claws to his head, and he bent over and then jumped high just before another swinged his club towards his legs, and with swiftly spinning easily he kicked two beastmen to their heads, and like watermelons they exploded, but the others did not give in with their attacks, now attacking more frantically and with more intensity.

Saitama swept with his leg the legs of four beastmen, these being ripped of by the sheer force behind his kick, and before they could react to the pain or fall to the ground, he threw a fist in an arc that throwed the quartet towards the sky, the shockwave knocking down some traversed in the path of attack.

Only three were still standing excepting the leader, and he quickly took care of them by murmuring,

" **[Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches].** "

And a wave of fists overwhelmed the bodies of the three to such degree that they exploded after receiving the blows, and everything behind them also exploded, erasing the grass from the ground and opening and splitting any bush and tree in half that were in the path.

Ushtir, willed himself to ignore the intimidating attacks and the dead, brought his huge twin swords down on the human. His swings were the most powerful attacks among the ranks of the beastmen, no human could expect to resist an attack in front without the use of Martial Arts and enchanting equipment.

But imagine his surprise when the human intercepted his attacks with it's own hands by grasping the blades, the force behind the blow causing a crater to form beneath them.

Ushtir's arms ached horribly, completely broken and useless, he fell backward on his ass, kicking wildly while trying to ignore the pain.

"Oi,"

The human's neutral voice brought Ushtir back from his delirium, and he saw with dread that the human was looming over him, and it's features were obscured by the lack of light of the night. But the way in which the light of the fire that could be seen behind the enormous land mass made the human look terrifying, and Ushtir knew the human wouldn't show mercy, and he wouldn't either.

He ran savagely at the human, opening his maw to devour it's small head, catching it by surprise by convincing it that he was incapable of fighting and now it would pay for it's arrogance.

However Ushtir did not take into account that this was not an ordinary human, and he couldn' t stop even when he saw the following:

The human reacted in the same way as if it was waiting for him, and the gigantic fist that approached him was the only thing he saw, and the commander simply wet himself before dying.

He didn't think anything, unable to react to the face of danger.

His head was ripped cleanly by the blow, and his body collapsed in front of Saitama, who after a moment smiled at the opportunity fate has given him in front of him.

"Hey, clothes!"

And he began to undress the beastman, unaware of the messengers hidden in the trees that watched the whole battle, and glanced tremblingly at each other, they soon vanished away from the scene.

The General must know this.

.

The villagers had heard the whole battle, and they hid behind rocks and bushes as they watched, amazed, when suddenly a large part of the ground was turned, but their hearts were agitated as they waited for the return of Saitama, who had remained in his now burned village.

In the end, when all the noises ceased, they waited with bated breathing for any movement up ahead, and then one of the villagers whispered urgently as he pointed to a figure that emerged running to the side of the blazing village.

The villagers panicked, thinking that the beastmen had outdone the young man, but before they could run for their lives, the figure raised his hand in a familiar fashion. And Fiur squinted his eyes to take a look.

And it turned out that the young man had acquired a new set of clothes.

Saitama now had a tunic completely made from fur that covered his entire body and went down to the middle of his calves, a hood that consisted of a surprisingly preserved jaw of a wolf, he wore bracelets on his forearms and he continued walking barefoot, the numerous skins that formed the tunic had different textures and colors, and both the counselor and the village head could admit that ...

He looked like a hobo.

But their opinions remained with them to the grave, and they could only sigh relieved and thanked Saitama for his heroic actions again.

 _'However ...'_ Dynar thought as he looked at the young man's back with an expression of admiration, _'I can not deny that it fits him, given by his way of fighting.'_

He chuckled, shaking his head and started walking with the other villagers.

Throughout the night they did not encounter any problems.

 **Thank you again for the favs and your interest on this story. My mother language isn't english, so if there's any mispelling or anything let me**


	3. Across the World

**I don't own Overlord nor One Punch Man.**

 **_**

For a few hours, the villagers had walked through the land without stopping until the counselor had considered the distance traveled enough, saying _'We are halfway to one of the cities, for now we will rest here'_ and they built a small camp, lighting a huge bonfire where everyone gathered around it.

Several hunters from the village were able to obtain several rabbits to distribute to everyone, Saitama, having lost himself again in his thoughts for the whateverth time, quietly accepted the roasted rabbit leg and proceeded to eat it without much complaint.

 _'When I used **[Serious Table Flip]** I couldn't raise the earth to the sky ... I even had to try harder to do it ... Didn't the last time I did it with that Garfield guy or whatever his name was I could do it easily?'_

Giving another bite to the soft flesh, Saitama frowned when he finally processed the taste of the rabbit stuck in the branch he had, but after a few chews he shrugged and kept thinking.

 _'The same thing happened with **[Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches]** , Did I became young even in the literal sense? So, how many years should I have? 23 with five months? At the end of my 22? Ugh, what a nuisance. '_

Saitama groaned as he pinched between his eyebrows with his thumb and index finger, drawing the attention of the villagers at his side, and one dared to ask,

"Mr. Saitama?" A boy with sandy blond hair got a hum to know that he had his attention, he squirmed on his mother's lap while trying to formulate a way to ask, until he was content to say,

"How did you became so strong?"

That got a very obvious reaction.

Saitama choked on the meat and started coughing, alarming the other villagers while the boy looked down, embarassed, when his mother began to scold him for his imprudence.

Although some were also curious about it, the first time they discovered the overwhelming power of the young man was when many were going to see their loved ones being devoured by the beastmen.

"Kail, you must not -"

"No, it's okay," Saitama assured between his coughs, pounding his chest to get rid of the strong coughing, and after a moment of rest, he turned a little towards the boy, "Do you want to know?" He asked sincerely to the other villagers.

The only response he had were enthusiastic nods, and he sighed softly as he scanned the other villagers together.

And Fiur and Dynar were looking at him too.

 _'Okay, they don't know I'm from another world, so I can actually tell everything without having to lie or something.'_

He settled into his position and crossed his legs, comforting himself with the warmth of the tunic he now possessed, adopting a serious posture and an expression of subtle pride. This obviously made the villagers think they were about to hear an epic story, and they settled down to hear the hero clearly.

"First of all, what comes out of my mouth is the truth and _only_ the truth, if you have doubts about it, tell me when I finish the story." He told them seriously while wagging a finger in a ridiculos manner, but the villagers nodded furiously nonetheless.

 _'That, and I'd be doomed if they started asking me questions every three sentences.'_ But that's something they should not know, and he quietly deposited himself behind his memory.

"Very well, then..." Saitama looked pensive for a moment, no doubt debating how he could tell people like them a story that would surely surpass the limits of their imagination, or so they thought; they were sure of it.

Because, then how can you explain his incredible strength? Or is he a prophesied hero? A demi-god who appeared out of nowhere and decided to settle here?

Their speculations were interrupted when the young man dressed in furs began to speak.

"The reason why I wanted to become strong was to be a hero, I wanted to help people and defeat stinky villains with a single blow." He simply said with vagueness, unsure of people's reactions to his truly ridiculous story. Instead, the reactions he got were vastly different from what he expected.

Astonishment, admiration.

Things that made him a bit uncomfortable, but also gave him a small ounce of confidence too.

"Therefore, I started an intense training regimen on my own, and I was determined to complete it, daily," at this several gasps came from the villagers, and Saitama was embarrassed to admit that it did inflate his ego a bit, proceeding with more vigor, he said:

"And let me add that during that time I came across monsters that I had to overcome, and well, it was difficult, but I won," A flow of memories began to enter his head, and with something like nostalgia, that Saitama later was surprised by feeling, decided to go with the flow, and spoke, with a more solemn tone,

"During my training I met an old man, who was being pressured by a gang of criminals, and I offered my help, several days passed, which were I was defeating the members of that group, and I met the leader," then a bizarre expression reached Saitama's face, confusing the villagers, but no one dared to interrupt his tale.

"Anyway, I helped him, he rewarded me and I kept training, and what training did I go through? You may ask," The villagers leaned dangerously towards him, but Saitama was so absorbed in his memories that he didn't realize their closeness, and revealed,

"100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats and a 10 kilometer run, _every single day_ ," At this, all the mouths of the villagers gaped, and Saitama began to describe with much detail his experience.

He told them about how he had to sleep without AC - _but he only said that he could only sleep with scorching heat and biting cold, depending on the season_ \- that he only ate a banana in the morning before starting again - _which then the villagers frowned in confusion, but he ignored their inquisitive looks_ \- and especially his agony while doing his routine; how his bones were about to break, he throwing up blood as he ran without a care for his well-being, having completed everything with bruises and scuff marks from battles against monsters that appeared from out of nowhere.

He told about many of his victories, these being prominently when he saved an innocent citizen, and although the man's story was bizarre, the villagers could not help but smile at the one thing that connected all the things foretold with this man: his sense of heroism.

And before he knew it, he counted almost all of his three years of training, and he rubbed his head, flustered.

 _'Man ... I really went through with it, huh?'_

When he glanced at the villagers, he tried to hide a wince, barely managing it.

They all had indescribable expressions, some confused and others simply looking at him blankly, and Saitama waited quietly for his opinions with a trembling heart.

" _Woah._ "

The child who asked first had stars in his eyes as he looked with adoration at Saitama, who smiled embarrassingly at the pure honesty on his little face. And that broke the spell among the villagers and many said similar things.

"Amazing,"

"How did you not die? Did you really killed a chimera?! "

"Truly incredible."

 _'Agh, kill me.'_

Saitama evaded the flattering comments with a expression of slight discomfort, and soon the atmosphere returned to its previous serenity, but then Dynar asked another thing, curious,

"Excuse me, Saitama-dono -"

" _Saitama_ , just Saitama." He corrected, and the old man nodded without any aggravation and asked again.

"Were there people who accompanied you during your training?"

That made Saitama stop responding with whatever he had in mind, and he was completely silent. Dynar felt slightly dreaded about it and tried to apologize,

"I'm -"

"No, no, it's okay, I was just thinking," The young man waved his hand while rubbing his jaw with the other, and the old man relaxed minutely, but remained nervous as he waited for his response.

' _How should I describe Genos? No, wait, how can I tell them about City Z? About the Hero Association? Everyone else?'_

After the cyborg moved into his house, Saitama enjoyed the enthusiastic but overwhelming company of the teenager, maybe he was stubborn and very serious with that thing of being his disciple, but for Saitama he was a very welcome change to his boring life since he managed to beat anything with a single blow, and honestly he believed that with Genos with him now things would go better.

 _'Haaah, he would have found a better solution to all this...'_

Saitama simply shook his head and addressed the old man, "I could say, yes; I did have several people with me, but I didn't meet them after I finished my training."

A bit of a crooked truth, but it did not hurt at all, did it?

"They were good people," he sighed quietly, smiling lightly at all the scenes in which he was involved, "A boy who could fly and throw flames from his hands, the strongest man in the world -" And the memories of a certain blonde with Three scars emerged, and he chuckled lightly, remembering all the times he lost against him. "Yes, he certainly was stronger than me, but I didn't give up to at least win against him once."

At the stunned gazes of the villagers, he continued, "Two sisters who were excellent in combat with their psychic abilities: one who was a brat and the other who had an army, an old man who possessed the best martial arts techniques in the world," To this many villagers gasped in astonishment, but Saitama misunderstood their reactions as the usual wonder of knowing about Bang.

He wouldn't realize that the villagers would see him in a different light, mistakenly receiving the information as if they were hearing the happy memories of a single survivor.

And the consequences of it would be catastrophical for him.

And then he was silent, and the villagers processed the whole conversation while they began chatting with their own families, albeit with a quieter tone, and Saitama let himself be entranced by the light atmosphere.

Dynar remained reflective, stroking his overgrown beard, and then looked at Saitama with something like sympathy, which the hero failed to notice with his own: a neutral and slightly melancholy look.

He looked, through the roof of leaves of the forest where they rested, to the beautiful starry night, and wondered vaguely, under the voices of the villagers and the slight cracking of the campfire:

 _'What's going on back home?'_

.

The next morning, the villagers picked up the tent and put out the fire and resumed the journey, and Saitama accompanied them, placed in the middle to be able to react to any threat, while chatting with the villagers and becoming familiar with the names and people in general.

Now he could remember without much trouble the names of all the villagers, something to which he smiled, happy with the pleasing advantages he gained since he came to this world.

Internally, he wondered, as he listened to the villagers yesterday before, during and after the night talking about things like 'magic' and 'martial arts' as they looked at him, at that moment, when he was more concerned with knowing where he was. When he tried to be on terms with the fact that he was in another world, he ignored those things and concentrated on knowing as much as he could about the world... at least, on the outside.

And now he could not help feeling interested with the conversations, and subtly asked for the magic of this world, finding it shockingly familiar and easy to understand, but he frowned in confusion when he learned that the most powerful magic was the third level, or third tier.

As someone who played fantasy games that used the Tiers system, Saitama suspected that actually that was just the level that everyone was convinced it was the highest to reach, but he knew clearly that humans in those games could reach the ... 8th tier? 7th tier? He didn't know, he always chose to play as a human warrior and usually possessed only up to 4th tier magic.

And then he stopped when it dawned on him.

And what if he was transported to a world similar to a game?

He pinched his brows in irritation as he started walking again.

 _'Damn paladin-monster-thing **WHATEVER**!'_

But he remained resentful internally, and acted politely with the other villagers so that they knew nothing of his existential dilemma. After a moment rubbing his face violently to the confusion and slight worry of the villagers, Saitama revealed a face that expressed that the man before them has succumbed to a despairful fate.

And again they misunderstood his actions, adopting pitiful expressions when they concluded that before them was a single survivor tormented by terrible memories.

Nothing of that.

After a peaceful moment while he admired the surrounding landscape, his eyes saw a kind of wall on the horizon, and with an 'oh' of slight surprise, he went to where Fiur was and pointed to where the wall was at.

The villagers cheered and doubled their pace with renewed energy as they almost trotted at the entrance to the wall.

Only so that then the guards at the top of the walls would appear with bows ready to shoot their arrows, and instinctively the villagers retreated hurriedly. Saitama felt a little offended by the very rude way in which the guards received the civilians, but he remained silent while Fiur proclaimed everyone's situation.

"We came from the north, and we were attacked by beastmen! I beg you please to let us in to replenish!" He bellowed to where the apparent leader of the guards stood.

The archers lowered their bows in understanding and the guard was whispering with the other soldiers in a moment of deliberation, after a tense moment, he resurfaced from the wall and howled,

"We understand! We'll let you get through!"All the villagers were so relieved that many almost started crying, and Saitama sighed as well, grateful to not have to spend another night sleeping on the ground, at least without his futon.

Soon the doors were opened, and several soldiers, dressed in leather armor and chain mail below, went out to inspect the villagers for any contraband or suspicious materials, but the examination was brief, leaving those who inspected enter the city, where they waited near the entrance, all with hopeful looks and large smiles, rejoiced to arrive safely while waiting impatiently for the others.

Soon all the villagers were allowed entry, and only Saitama remained, with whom the guards approached with apprehension, and realizing this, he took off the hood of his head - _movement that caused the guards to bring their hands to their swords_ \- and revealed his face.

The guards made clarified sounds and their shoulders drooped in shame, but Saitama simply urged them respectfully to inspect him, which the guards briefly complied with.

"Very well, welcome to Karukoum, I hope that your stay will be pleasant," One of the guards turned to the villagers, and Saitama stared at the city of numerous wooden and stone buildings, all cementing the undoubted conclusion that he was in another world.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality," Fiur bowed to the guard, who only laughed and shook his head.

"Do not mention it, in these times we should be more united than ever against the beastmen, in fact..." The guard's voice faded, examining Saitama from head to toe from the edge of his eye, who was still marveling at the city, and the chief from the village he understood the message, and chuckled.

"We survived thanks to him," he revealed to the guard's surprise, who almost whipped his head back at him, and Fiur merely half smiled as he looked at the young man, "If he hadn't appeared we would have meet a terrible fate."

"I see..." The guard muttered, turning his head to see Saitama for the last time, and he turned to Fiur again, "Very well then, if you need a place to stay there is an inn two blocks from here," the man pointed to a three-story establishment, where a considerable number of people came and went from it.

"Thank you," the chief nodded, and walked back to the villagers, leaving the guard with much to think about as he returned to his position.

 _'That boy ...'_ He remembered the boy's foreign features; Sharp eyes, black hair and black eyes, and he felt a kind of vague premonition in his stomach.

The guard simply shook his head and continued his watch.

.

A massive minotaur loomed over the scouts who were cowering before him, and with a hoarse and deep voice, he repeated with barely contained fury, "Then they all died because of a _single human_?" He stressed the words and the scouts nodded furiously, admirably still standing in their positions while they saw the general's eyes with fear.

He had no name, only titles and nicknames, and the only resemblance to a name he remembered was Mino, but he opted for the name "Skullbreaker", a cliché name for a beastman of his stature, but which manifested in detail its nature.

The minotaur was a sadistic warrior with his enemies, opting to go to the superiors of the opposing side to destroy the morale of the human army by subjecting the leader to an agonizing death, and then having his head crushed by his hooves.

An arrogant, self-centered bastard, his men said about him, and always boasting of his strength when the opportunity presented itself, he became enraged when the army deserters he sent with Ushtir returned, exclaiming about a demon who adopted the figure of a human.

They were executed where they stopped by desertion, of course, and he waited for the scouts he sent, expecting at least the death of the human to pay for the inconvenience it caused.

And now, knowing that not only the human was still alive, but annihilated the commander and his army, and also everything that the human did during the battle, Skullbreaker saw a challenge that he had to overcome, too egocentric to fully grasp the risk of it, and already anxious for a new campaign, he commanded the rapid assembling of all the troops stationed in the conquered city.

Ignoring the exclamations of the messengers of other generals, he departed to the north; to the city of Karukoum, slightly excited with hopes of a good slaughter and a good feast to pay for their efforts.

An army of 10,000 beast-men, enough to even overwhelm three cities on a row, marched while following their leader to begin what would be a night for celebration.

.

Saitama was hanging around the city, interested in everything he saw; a trait that he never thought he would show again to his surroundings.

Honestly, the city was not so sublime, but the fact that this was a medieval city, complemented with all the unknown things that it had, lit a spark of the RPG player inside him, and he blamed this compulsion on King, who undoubtedly he would be laughing at the palpable curiosity he showed.

Although the tunic he wore was extremely comfortable and the fact that it was a little loose with him was better - _and he would still prefer a tunic that would meet its purpose other than his trusted, tight, annoying and beautiful suit_ \- his appearance seemed intimidating to the inhabitants, who not-so-subtly immediately went out of their way the moment they saw him.

Well, that's a normal thing back home, given by his self-created infamy with the citizens after what happened with the King of the Deep Sea.

However, he could not help but frown behind his hood, offended by the brazen attitude of the citizens, but he simply resigned himself to the treatment and realized a problem.

He couldn't read _a single thing_ that was written on any surface. And that made him realize something else.

 _'Didn't the villagers moved their mouths a little weird?'_

Certainly, when he and the villagers had to separate roads, while Saitama said goodbye, he realized during the farewells that everyone's mouths moved discordantly with the Japanese he was listening to, and he was perplexed by the discovery, standing in the middle of the street, which brought greater displeasure with the inhabitants.

The driver of a carriage roared at him to move off the road, and he jumped to the side, apologizing under his breath, and leaned against the wall of an alley while he pondered the newfound aberration.

After a moment he simply shrugged his shoulders; he was teleported to a medieval world, with magic, men with animal parts, and all because of a not-so-good paladin, what is it now, that he can't read what is written, but can understand what the villagers speak?

The sun was setting, and he was still uncertain what to do now, and he unconsciously palmed the half-filled pouch in one of the inside pockets of the tunic; the reward he got for saving the villagers, along with another amount for escorting them to the city.

Being someone frugal and fully aware of his situation, Saitama accepted the bag, but not before thanking, of course, after assuring the villagers that he would stay with them for the time being and with a last wave from Fiur and Dynar, the villagers went to the inn, and Saitama decided to explore the city.

Here now the current situation:

A city full of panic and pandemonium. The chaos reigned among all the citizens while the soldiers bellowed strong orders to the others, all heading to the entrance.

And Saitama now didn't need much guidance to know what was happening.

A siege, and a big one too.

But directly interrupting the soldiers while defending the city from the walls would be very, _very_ bad, and not even the consequences it would cause if he comes from nowhere, jumps over the wall, and then defeats the beastmen with the ease and grace as one smears bread with butter.

 _Hell no._

So he chose the second option with a mischievous smile.

Sneaking and mingling with the chaotic environment, he finally reached the wall and, when he checked around and saw nothing, he jumped over the 8-meter wall with ease and fell slightly to the other side, and ran into a forest that was a considerable distance from the city and, after moving a little, the huge army of beastmen appeared.

Impressed by his now quick ability to plan, Saitama was forced to run straight into the forest without raising a cloud of dust.

He had an idea, and he was willing to execute it.

.

The ranks of the guards were crowded all over the wall, filled with panic and growing desperation as they saw the attackers coming closer and closer at an intimidating speed to the gate.

Hundreds of archers fired their rounds while the soldiers concentrated on driving the beastmen away with oil and boiling water, throwing rocks over them and reinforcing the door against the brutal assaults of the invaders. But each of them had the same conclusion in their heads:

Soon the defense of this city would yield to the siege, beastmen would flood the streets and kill the civilians, and they would be similarly massacred or forced to slavery.

But that prospect simply flamed their spirits and they worked with more abandon and anger before the attackers, the casualties of the beastmen were greater or in pair with of the humans, but on the contrary with the attackers, the defenders had to work replacing three, four, and more of the fallen, while they had to dodge the arrows shot from the archers , who crushed the defenses as if it was nothing.

Mahir was one of the defenders at the top of the wall, a novice archer who was recommended by his family for his talent, which allowed him to shoot at the target with a probability of doing ' _bullseye!'_ with eight out of ten shots, he was regretfully collecting the arrows of his dead companions, and with a fiery fury he fired a rain of arrows on the beastmen accumulated in the entrance and the others that were placed behind the formation.

With precision almost similar to that of an Orichalcum-class adventurer, he fired three arrows in a row, piercing the faces of two and hitting another on his chest, who realized his position and threw a rock at him with terrifying speed.

It was by the push of another corpse that Mahir could dodge the shot, but to his horror he had on top of him the headless body of one of his superiors, and he almost vomited when his uniform got stained and got wet quickly by the blood coming out of the body with the neck torn.

He strengthened and crouched behind the wall, took a deep breath and then grabbed his bow and arrow and got up quickly to fire again.

His situation was similar with everyone stationed above, but to the horror of those same soldiers, they spotted the leader.

And then the supposed leader, a 4-meter minotaur swept among the beastmen without consideration for his own, and began to overwhelm the defenders of the gate with its intense rams.

When the door bent to such a dangerous degree that even a small beastman could enter, many pikemen from both sides brutally stabbed anyone who peeked through the hole, but likewise human archers fired at the beastment and the beastmen threw knives at the defenders, and then the humans became desperate, seemingly unable to prevent the grim end that was intended for them-

Until then an explosion thundered and rolled through the planes and the city.

Both sides stopped and those who could, saw where the explosion happened, and their eyes widened when they saw the following:

A huge rock had been thrown into the ranks of the beastmen, and many more, smaller, appeared from the forest at an incredible speed.

The projectiles through the beastmen that got in their paths, the huge rock kept moving and crushed hundreds of them that were catched below it, until finally it stopped, during that moment other rocks were fired from who knows _what_ or _where_ in specific, and the morale as the numbers of the beastmen decreased at a steady pace.

A particular wave of rocks was added with a huge tree, those who were so unfortunate in standing at its landing place were crushed, and the wave did the same as the previous ones, and chaos was now sown on the now-turned-attacked beastmen, who, under the orders of the enormous minotaur, ran towards the forest.

And then, a cloud of dust was thrown over the beastmen that ran towards the vegetation, and after a moment, the corpses of the hundreds that charged were lying on the ground with the same wounds from the rocks.

The battle took a turn of 180, and the beastmen tried to reform their rows while the rocks continued to appear, reducing the 10,000 that initially appeared to 4,000 in a matter of minutes after an incessant series of shots.

It was after the last series: two rocks that then broke in the air and rained down on the beastmen resulting killing more, was then the apparent responsible for everything appeared among the foliage.

Numerous figures, rounded between 100 and 150, dressed in skins and all with wolf heads covering their faces, appeared from the vegetation, and in the center of all of them, one stepped forward and, with a surprisingly young voice that rolled through the planes and reached to even those on the walls, shouted,

"Now!"

And with it, the numerous figures made a throwing motion with their right arms, and then suddenly another wave of rocks fell on the beastmen, this time now killing many _many_ more, crippling the army severely.

The beastmen archers tried to replicate with their own bolts now with their targets in view, but even if they fired with concentration the figures seemed to be immune to their attacks, and then, the one who shouted turned to them, and everyone else behind him also , and the archers realized what they did.

They died before they could even take a step back to flee.

Meanwhile with Saitama ...

The reason why he took so long was, mainly, because of the amazing revelation that was before him.

Initially he had planned to use **[Serious Side Hops]** to create illusions, and when he thought about that while doing the movement, he began to glow a yellow light around his body, and when the technique was over, he turned sideways so he coulde the same illusions from always, that were created so fast that they would follow his same movements for a moment.

No, the illusions were turned towards _him_ , as if _waiting_ for his orders.

And Saitama had the elegance of thinking _'The fuck.'_ unconsciously, and the illusions stayed in the same place, and he stayed for a moment trying to prove the authenticity of them, asking them things and ordering them some actions to be done independently.

All the illusions did, and he was stunned and gaping and **_holy shit_**.

But then the cries of those who were in the city reached his ears and he shook himself from his stupor, and went to pick up a rock from the ground to continue with his plan-

So that then the illusions would do the same.

And he groaned when he couldn't be able understand something that should be as easy as knowing the palm of his hand, and he, with a mocking voice, asked,

"How about throwing rocks at the furry bastards?"

And now, that's what was happening.

Four of the illusions approached a huge rock not far from Saitama and, with great effort, lifted it and then approached the edge of the forest and threw it towards the beastmen.

Saitama cried out in perdition internally throughout the process, and shouted louder when the other illusions began to throw their own rocks with half of his natural strenght, but enough to tear through their numbers.

He just stared at the illusions - _was it already correct to address them like that?_ \- and looked at the palm of his hand, and realized that it was glowing, and felt something inside him beginning to grow again when he saw that the illusions that launched the huge rock, which were always silent and that they never possessed features equal to him - _only a grayish and translucent body_ \- vanished as they should after a moment.

And then the other illusions began to fade, and again Saitama was alone - and with a horde of those furry ones going towards him. Reacting quickly, he grabbed a pile of rocks, squeezed them so that they turned to dust, and sprayed it on the beastmen, who stopped when the rocky dust entered his eyes and lungs.

And he tried again to do **[Serious Side Hopes]** with more intensity, and he realized that the light around him also started to shine with more intensity, and in seconds 150 illusions were created, all with the same appearance and the same behavior from before.

Swallowing his questions for another day, he quickly ordered the illusions to be placed in a row, and they did, although a little direct and without much order, managed to put on a crude row that stretched from right to left. And then he wanted to try something.

He picked up a stone, thinking to do the same thing all the time, and the illusions did the same, without needing for him to order them, and they remained motionless, waiting for the next action.

He thought of throwing the rock with as much force as he could to the beastmen who were in the cloud of dust, and the illusions did it for him; massacring those who were still blinded and coughing, and Saitama had both enough answers to get to work.

Currently, the illusions began to fade one by one, but their job was done; the numbers of the beastmen had already been reduced to 2,000: a number that Saitama was satisfied and ready to face.

By jumping towards the beastmen, the illusions disappeared and he again felt full; A very small change, but one that could be noticed, anyway.

 _'Weird, but cool.'_ He thought as he dodged the attack of one of them and responded with a blow of his, interested in the same feeling he had felt before while dreaming with the Subterraneans. And Saitama smiled under his hood.

 _'Then I became young again, maybe 24 and 4 months old; just before I lost my hair, but I could finish everything with one punch_. '

He sighed, sometimes you have to settle with what fate gives you, after all.

With **[Consecutive Normal Punches]** a whirlwind of blood and corpses around him formed while Saitama fought, getting rid and making his way through the remaining ranks of the beastmen. And he was surprised to see that none of them gave in and kept attacking him, and he soon discovered why.

A minotaur was trampling over to where he was, his nostrils looked like they were beaten to near unrecognition and the pile of armor and the war hammer he weared looked very strong and elegant, with jewels embedded in the minotaur's breastplate.

Saitama thought they were just flashy, those accessories, but maybe they could give a good pay. If they were left intact, of course.

Relieving one of the dead beastmen from a scimitar with the handle almost destroyed - _making him carry the weapon upside down_ \- he slashed through six with a single horizontal swing, using the blunt edge, and they all broke in half, with their organs scattering on the floor and their extremities convulsing slightly. The gore and the blood didn't get to disturb the hero while he made his way among the rest with slashes, chops and hacks through the last enemies between him and the minotaur, who had also hit and abruptly removed his own from his path.

And then the two began to round each other, the minotaur with the discipline and intensity of a true warrior while Saitama simply imitated his movements, to the minotaur, who was smiling maliciously, revealing its teeth, Saitama was supposed to be easy prey.

His position and the way he moved was even worse than of an amateur, the only thing the minotaur could conclude is that the one before him was a simple savage, and probably responsible for the supposed extermination of the two armies was in the forest together with the other hooded ones.

He charged with a roar towards the little human, raising his war hammer **[Cry Eater]** over his head and bringing it to the ground, generating craters in the earth and raising a cloud of dust as well as a strong tremor.

But there was not a splash of blood where the mallet fell.

And then he felt a slight pain behind his calf, and he grunted, and tried to slap the human who had slipped between his legs, but missed the attack and now the little bugger had outstripped his mistake and brought his sword down his arm.

Bonebreaker roared in pain.

.

The guards took care of the remaining beastmen with arrows and picks, and now many of them were looking through the holes in the gate to the battle between the mysterious figure who got rid of the entire army with the other mysterious hooded warriors and the huge minotaur.

Several prayers rolled among the soldiers as they watched the contest nervously, and everyone's breathing faltered when the minotaur brought the hammer to the ground easily, but then they were again stunned when the hooded figure not only dodged the attack, but rolled and landed his scimitar to one of the legs of the minotaur. He tried to counter with a slap to the face, but the strange one leaned back on itself, pulling gasps from the soldiers and more when they cutted cleanly the arm of the monster.

The roar that gave the beast in return wobbled the bones of everyone in the city, however, the figure did not seem bothered when they then tried to cut the head of the minotaur, but it managed to protect itself from the slash with the handle of its huge hammer, and tried to sweep the legs of the figure meanwhile.

But then, the incredible happened.

The figure jumped just as the minotaur kicked at their legs, maneuvering over its head and throwing the scimitar right to the neck of the beast, landed with their back facing towards the beastman without much fanfare, and turned slowly to contemplate their work.

The minotaur staggered with a scimitar buried deep in its nape and out of the front of its muscled neck, seemed to say something, but only came out as spit of blood and a garble, but then it seemed determined when it raised its hammer for the last time, smiling with a wild look in his eyes when it brought the huge warhammer over the head of the unmoving hooded warrior-

Only for it to then violently shake and release its hammer when the mallet smashed against the head of the figure. And pathetically, with arms broken by the strong resistance that its attack found, the minotaur collapsed on its back, and the collision with the ground brought with it a total silence.

But the figure, still without any scratch or with their clothes wrinkled or damaged in any sense of the word, simply walked towards the minotaur, and relieved it of its misery when he stomped hard on its head. And with that, a furor manifested itself among the soldiers when they finally processed everything.

Everyone shouted their disbelief, exclaiming how it was possible that they had survived such an attack, cheered loudly so that the city would know about their victory, and slowly an atmosphere of celebration fell on all the inhabitants of Karukoum, and the soldiers, afterwards to check that there were no moors on the coast, they opened the doors and finally they saw the outcome of the battle personally.

Thousands of corpses that littered the plain across the horizon infested the land adjacent to the walled city, most with gaps in their bodies that were the size of their heads, all, _absolutely all_ , died in the failed siege.

And crouched on the enormous minotaur was the goodedfigure, who, from the perspective of the soldiers, the sun shone so that the view was simply sublime and snatched the breath of those present when they saw their muscled arms and strong legs and the fur who composed their blood-soaked tunic. And the hero just spent all those moments trying to take out the minotaur's armor without damaging it much.

"Damn it, come on, let go..." Saitama muttered in annoyance, while trying to move one arm of the minotaur from the inexplicably tight hollow arm of the armor, and he was stunned by how fit it was to the beast, and wondered how they made this guy to wear such tight armor without being uncomfortable.

"S-sir!" A voice appeared not far from him, and Saitama turned to see a group of soldiers, who jumped when he turned to face them, they a few feet away.

"Oh, hey" He waved for the soldiers to approach, and although they were doubtful at first, the men and women approached cautiously as he resumed his efforts to remove the armor. Seeing his futile efforts, he threw his head towards the evening sky and exhaled with aggravation, his hood peeling off his head in the process.

And that was when the guards at the gate realized who this man was, and with renewed confidence they went to assist the newcomer, while the others stared at the ocean of corpses around them.

"Did he alone..." The same soldier who spoke with Fiur mumbled uncertainly, earning the attention from those who accompanied him when he voiced the only question they had in mind.

"…did this?"

And the soldiers looked slowly at the foreigner while the other guards told him what to do, and with a clear expression, the boy dressed in furs easily separated the breastplate off its body, and watched in amazement as the armor reformed around himself when he tried to wear it.

The adrenaline finally came out of their bodies and many of them hunched wearily, some laughed silently when they reflected on everything that happened, others just sat forcibly against the ground, and others watched with stunned expressions around them.

They all looked at the man in the furs and looked at his stupid, happy smile, and everyone just chuckled at least once, and one of them decided to report the events to the head of the guard and returned to the city, while everyone simply watched their savior chatting nonchalantly with the guards, who had calmed down with his relaxed attitude.

.

Ainz fingered his jaw as he looked through the **[Observation Mirror]** , and addressed Demiurge. Who was smiling evilly with a posture of satisfaction.

Today, the world will know what fear is, and soon they will know the true price they must pay for having attempted against those who he saw as his own children and the legacy of his friends.

Ainz Ooal Gown will emerge and expand beyond the Tomb of Nazarick, and the change will be so immediate and yet so subtle that other countries will take months to realize what is happening, but they'll be too late to react.

The Overlord decided to bet and, opted that his bet would be placed first in the most vulnerable of nations.

The Re-Estize Kingdom.

Although he simply went with the flow with his subjects and still had much to learn with this new body, his intentions were the same as with all the Guardians and Albedo.

He would not rest until he made those who dared not only to hurt him, but also all his citizens, and when he'll finally get them he would be very willing to throw them to Neuronist's hospitality for the rest of their days.

"Demiurge," the Arch-Demon stood firm to the call of his name, and immediately responded with, "My Lord,"

"Begin your performance as Jaldabaoth, any resource and any unit you ask will be provided to you, I trust that your expectations and actions regarding the Re-Estize Kingdom will be detailed and accurate on your reports," he glanced sideways at the demon, who adjusted his glasses before answering with a bow.

"Of course, Lord Ainz, I will make sure to spread the chaos and despair, as well as make sure to capture anyone who can give us a generous amount of information; Those are our priorities, aren't they?"

"And for many of them to spread the news of your appearance so that the nations are alert, too, you'll attract their attention while the others will start their own plans, but be careful, and run away if you find the person responsible for the anomaly." He stated firmly, turning from the mirror to emphasize the last parts.

Demiurge simply widened his smile; A gesture that Ainz got used to over the years when he listened to his reports related to the Happy Farm.

"Of course."

 **_**

 **And that is the third chapter, now that they are all furious and need to quench their thirst for blood that has been contained for years, Ainz gave the green light to the Guardians to make the world their playground, especially for Demiurge and Shalltear, in reality.**

 **Saitama, on the other hand, will slowly suffer the consequences of being a hero of equal fame as an A-class in the New World, but perhaps he could have an advantage with it.**

 **Will the leaders of the beastmen find out about the failure of Skullbreaker? The Draconic Kingdom will praise his unexpected hero? Does even Saitama want to risk being part of a war?**

 **The leaders of the different nations will soon have their appearance, since there was no other reason than the anomaly, and I want to give them meaning, which I will give them in the next chapter.**

 **Demiurge will put on a mask, change his name to Jaldabaoth, and become Kefka with Re-Estize! What does the future hold for King Rampossa III? Will the Golden Princess survive to the rampage of the Demon Emperor?**

 **Ok, leaving aside the Dragon Ball Z style, many thanks to all those who gave favorite and chose to follow my story! As well as the encouraging comments!**

 **Now, about the mana of Saitama; no, I did not improvise with it because of the recent comments, for that I had already planned it. And it will be explained thoroughly in the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Uprising

**Blaster whozer: It is not known for now, remember that it is necessary to take into account the context, the spells that Ainz has and the progress of Saitama in the New World, it will take many chapters for him to even find out about our Papa Bones.**

 **Momoroid: No prob! It's not a way of saying "Hey, let's put Saitama here, with hair, but without any other change." No, I'm not going to do that, I'll make our hero face more ... strong things.**

 **Abraxxas: I do not think it's a nuisance to know that a lot of people need his help, and helping is what he does; It is from what he lives and enjoys.**

 **Kratos 57 naruto: Thank you for your kind words! Do not worry, soon you'll see what will happen with him, about magic, well ... that's a bridge I will cross soon.**

 **I do not own Overlord nor One Punch Man.**

The news of the extermination of an army of 10,000 beastmen spread in a matter of days throughout the nation, and when they arrived at the royal palace and when Draudillon Oriculus, queen of the Draconic Kingdom, knew about the happenings at Karukoum the loli aristocrat decided to leave for the city of, with the unpleasant escort of Crystal Tear and the company of her minister, to meet face-to-face the savior of one of the main remaining cities of the kingdom.

And while their carriage was hurrying towards the walled city, other cities, where their mayors and minor nobles received the reports of the battle responded with disbelief, but the peasants and the tired and demoralized soldiers decided to hold on to possible hope, and they prayed that the existence of the famed hero would be true.

Many thought of traveling to Karukoum to see the hero in the flesh, but the dangerousness of the routes was high, because these were infested with beastmen prepared to steal and enjoy a juicy, defenseless victim.

So the only thing they could do in their state of impotence was to believe, and wait for other news related to the hero.

Saitama was testing the authenticity of the material of the armor: a breastplate of a deep black color that seemed to swallow the light, had an embroidery of gold, silver and purple, it had large shoulder pads that were embroidered in the same way. Although it looked like it totally belonged to a dark knight, but he decided to keep it as a reward.

He felt something strange when he touched the breastplate, and he heard a slight whisper in his head, but he crushed the voice with his mind before it could think something strange.

With the great help of a guard, who conveniently was the second son of a blacksmith, he revealed that the armor was made of a stronger material than the adamantite, 'This is incredible! It is the most resistant thing I have seen!' Were his exact words, and he assured him that they would pay a lot for a piece like that, taking into account that it could be reformed to fit the body of the person who owned it too.

To this Saitama raised his eyebrows when the cool surface inside the armor, which was oddly comfortable against his skin, adjusted precisely, but without disturbing or impeding any movement. 'What about those whispers and now this? An armor similar to that Venum from Spider-Girl?'

The hooded hero hummed thoughtfully as he ran his hand across the chest of the armor, and then walked to where **[Cry Eater]** was lying on the ground, lifting it easily to the astonishment of the guards, and testing it with some swings and turning it in his palm, Saitama he asked while being distracted with the gun,

"How much would you give for one of these?" The guard who talked to him about the price of the breastplate stared at Saitama and then at the war-hammer several times, and hesitated a few times before answering coherently,

"I'm afraid I can't determine its price, it must be imbued with magic," he lamented with hunched shoulders, looking at the huge hammer of almost 8 feet, with a handle made of white-painted leather, the entire weapon was embroidered with silver and gold, there were a dozen gems that flashed intermittently hanging from the handle, one end of the mallet ending in a pike, no doubt this weapon could be considered a trusty tool worthy for a hero.

Despite the negative response, Saitama simply nodded, understanding, now examining the hammer with renewed interest, with a growing smile on his face.

He turned **[Cry Eater]** for the last time, and turned to the guard, "I think ..." He glanced sideways at the weapon with an indescribable expression,

"That I'll keep it, for now,"

.

After accumulating all the beastmen in a huge pile, and having them lit the mountain of bodies so as not to propagate diseases when they decomposed, many looked with morbid satisfaction while the bodies of their invaders and the murderers of their comrades would obtain their bodies for their perpetual experience in hell.

Meanwhile, Saitama simply waved his hand with a slightly annoyed expression to get rid of the flies and the bad smell and coughed several times.

After burning all the corpses, Saitama accompanied the guards back to the city, and along the way he received many questions about what he did, the figures that appeared in the forest, his 'mythical' abilities, and he answered honestly, and all of them reacted with stunned faces when they heard that it was _him_ who summoned the army of hooded people through "a ritual that only I can do". And Saitama asked the guards not to reveal his skill, confusing them, but they ended up fulfilling his request.

The group that returned to the entrance could finally relax, and many simply preferred to celebrate with all the survivors and honor the fallen, and others were willing to bury their dead properly.

On the other hand, the celebration in Karukoum by the citizens did not diminish, the guards had brought the same foreigner who hours before treated with cruelty, seeing the hero returning back to the city to be greeted by a crowd of civilians praising him, parting while he made his way down the main street, showing his newly acquired war-hammer without much fanfare in his step, but with a subtle expression of satisfaction on his face.

But the cause of such satisfaction was not the warm welcome he had; Of course, he was happy to be recognized for at least once for a while, but it was because he got his first loot just having arrived in this world 2 days ago, and a loot that could be compared to an Heroic-class item, at least.

All in all, today was a good day of gathering, and now Saitama was willing to give a nod at the inn tonight.

However, the people of Karukoum were far from finishing their celebration.

When he was offered a 'ride' by the guards, Saitama did not expect them to raise him - _with the huge hammer and all_ \- and they would carry him on his shoulders, and the people of Karukoum could see more clearly his savior, and the crowd went crazy when he simply waved a hand to the people and raised the hammer with an uncomfortable expression, not that they could see it behind the sublime upper jaw of the wolf that made his hood.

Saitama was raised and exhibited throughout the city, went through all the districts and streets, while the guards announced the victory and the savior of the city, and he suppressed the urge to cover his face with his hand in the midst of his shame. 

_'Damn man, Genos would be happy if he saw me like this.'_

The villagers who saved the first time were also present during the celebration, all smiling as if they knew from the beginning that Saitama was going to save them, and he wondered under his breath if he really was so predictable.

In the end, the hero was lowered and he sighed silently in relief, and leaned back making popping sounds from his back, and he grunted satisfactorily, and after thanking the guards for the trip, he walked towards the villagers, who received him with hugs and congratulated him and were amazed to see **[Cry Eater]** , and he smiled slightly, already with lifted spirits.

"Well, Saitama-san? I guess you'll need a place to rest, after all that," Dynar emerged among the villagers, with Fiur behind him, both men looked at Saitama by now with casual manners, already familiar with the young man's relaxed and humble attitude, as well as his otherworldly from another world.

The young man nodded deeply at his statement, and he sighed as he rotated his shoulders, "I need a bath, and a nap." And the villagers simply chuckled at his direct nature, and guided him towards the inn passing among the still-radiant citizens, these greeting and reverencing Saitama every time he passed by them, which caused the hero to rub the back of his hood, flustered.

Fiur noticed a glow inside the young man's tunic, and his curiosity shouted, "Saitama-san? What is it that you have there?" The chief pointed to the boy's newly acquired breastplate, and the hero chuckled coolly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking proud,

"It belonged to the leader of the beastmen's army, and I supposed it would be a good pay for the whole problem he caused," he revealed to the surprise of none of the villagers, and they then simply shook their heads, already almost accustomed to the fact that in front of them there was a legend in his first steps to the realm of the Heroes.

"I see ..." Fiur looked thoughtful, but after a moment shrugged his shoulders and diverted the conversation to more casual topics, "Tell me Saitama-san, do you have an idea what do you want to eat?" He asked with a jovial tone, and then he noticed the flames in the young man's brown orbs at the mention of free food.

"Show me what they have."

.

When the owner of the tavern that was attached to the inn learned that the hero was going to stay at his business, he seized the opportunity and reduced the prices of beer and meals, and his premonition turned out to be accurate and apid enormously, when a wave of citizens entered after the hero opened the two doors to the tavern.

The customers inside looked at a figure with a huge hammer in one of his arms, who had some trouble getting the huge weapon to enter the door, and with the help of some villagers, **[Cry Eater]** was able to enter through the door, and Saitama turned around,

And he found himself in an environment of which he was not familiar; couples dancing with each other, strength competitions between comrades, feasts at tables that were connected for more space, everything that Saitama would expect from a place to have fun in such a way in the Medieval Age was here, and he was a little nervous about all those people, remembering his social ineptitude.

Worse still, everyone and including the music stopped when he stepped inside the tavern, and he began to sweat intensely behind his blessed hood, which completely covered his face in shadows and made it difficult to see his expression of uneasiness.

But then everyone continued the party with more vigor and joy, and Saitama was pleased to see that everyone simply nodded at in respect and gratitude, but did not decide to approach him. And for that Saitama was grateful.

Although they really did not do it because of the uneasy feeling that the hammer emanated.

Making his way between the tables and making sure to dodge any bottle thrown in the air or a drunken person approaching him by mistake, he finally sat down at one of the tables, being accompanied by some villagers, who tentatively asked about the events of today and his exploits in combat, while the children admired and touched the hammer delicately, and Saitama responded with long sentences, attracted by the vivid atmosphere of the tavern.

And he enjoyed the night, distracting himself from the usual thoughts of home and his desire to go back to his apartment, not knowing that all his past actions would come back to bite his ass tomorrow.

.

It happened at midnight.

When the world was in peaceful sleep, with a serenity that seemed to fall on each side of the continent, convincing those who wandered in the darkness of another usual night without any change.

And then **it** started.

A horde of demonic beasts flew over the walled city of E-Rantel, desolating the military districts with their flaming attacks and their sweeps using their fanged wings. Beginning the prelude to one of the greatest calamities the world has ever contemplated.

All those who lived in the city woke up to the infernal flames, suffocating the entire metropolis, seeing to their horror the entire outer wall being climbed by countless demons that later descended to massacre the citizens.

Surrounding the city, the demons infested the streets and burst into the houses, leaving countless dead in their wake. Any defense that the presided military could form was immediately crushed under the overwhelming number of the vile creatures, and soon cries of terror and sounds of struggle rolled through the city, awakening everyone within the walls.

Numerous teams of adventurers emerged from any establishment they were restinh, and a huge battle raged throughout the city, destroying the infrastructure of the military district in a matter of minutes, taking advantage of the initial confusion, hundreds of demons infiltrated the commercial district, where they immediately proceeded to usurp the entrance and destroy any fortification that prevented the flow of more demons within E-Rantel.

With the Adventurer's Guild almost unable to make proper defenses and all its members scattered around the city with no way to communicate with them and with heavy military casualties, E-Rantel slowly succumbed to the demonic invasion in a matter of hours, and the houses fed the wall of fire that slowly surrounded the entire interior of the military district; almost preventing the departure of all the inhabitants of the city.

Except for the nobles, many of whom died for not leaving behind their belongings, already deep in greed to value their own lives over their riches. Those who were able to escape were those who owned other lands under their rule, and leaving behind the peasants to their luck, they fled to the nearest and farthest cities, including the capital of the Re-Estize kingdom.

Those who remained locked were subjected to a horrible fate, while striving to repel the incessant numbers of demons that continued to enclose them at a steady pace, the clash of swords against claws, numerous destructive spells against others, the smell of death and the cries of pain and terror flooded the senses of the humans, with the moral shattered, they simply fought for their survival through their instincts. Things the devils took advantage of, noticing the lack of communication and organization among their ranks, they slowly surrounded small groups, attacking them from behind and distracting them with taunts, feints and mental tricks.

.

Among them, a team of rank Orichalcum was _almost_ easily defending themselves from the demons from a high point, taking advantage of the number of rangers that they had between their team, they rose over a building that provided them with a complete view of the city.

And they wanted to be in the streets, to remain ignorant from what they finally discovered.

Flames that rose to the sky covered the stars and burned any method of escape, hundreds of gargoyles and other flying creatures shone in the moonlight, and on the buildings of the entire city there were Evil Lords, who incessantly created more and _more_ numbers of demons from a kind of pagan ritual, numerous sigils made with the blood of civilians covered the walls, the temples of the 4 Gods were desecrated to the point that it was turned into a brothel for those demons who possessed a lust stronger than their thirst for blood.

Slowly the screams of the victims decreased in volume and quantity, and the only thing that was still heard was the battle that was taking place below them, where the remaining adventurers, those experienced and with a rank higher than Iron, took refuge and kept the building out of the flames with their spells, it should also be added that among the adventurers there were priests and other magicians versed in holy magic.

A ranger of the Orichalcum fired his crossbow, enhanced with improvements such as greater precision and greater firing rate, to the gargoyles who tried to knock them from the building with arrows imbued with also bludgeoning damage. Piercing the beasts every two shots.

The swordsman was in charge of purging from the terrace the demons who chose to climb, cutting their heads and beating them on the railing with his shield, propelled by stamina potions and buffs provided by their magic caster, who was doing everything to keep low the flow of demons to the ground floor, using whatever spell she had at her disposal.

It seemed to be, although the demons surpassed them in numbers by the hundreds, they could defend the building for many hours, ready to take as many demons with them as possible.

But then, below them, the earth exploded.

And those who were on the floors below were charred by the sudden explosion, unable to even scream when their bodies left no trace, and over the dead the building fell, bringing with it the team of adventurers Orichalcum.

Suddenly they were among the rubble, and in a panic they tried to recompose themselves and try to escape from the inevitable slaughter that awaited them, but over them, **it** appeared, descending regally from the skies with bat wings, there was the image of evil.

A humanoid figure dressed in an immaculate orange suit with subtle white stripes came down to them and landed a few meters from the team, behind its haunting mask his hair was elegantly combed backwards, and its long, pointed ears were pierced with gold serpents.

When it moved his arms in a false gesture of a caring leader, its hands covered by black gloves opened in a sublime way, as _if_ it were witnessing a natural phenomenon of epic proportions.

"Good evening, I say to you, humans." The offensive creature spoke in a calm, diplomatic voice, as if casually speaking at a party among acquaintances. "I present myself before you, I am Jaldabaoth, although you may call me the Demon Emperor, and the herald of Hell on Earth," it bowed with mock politeness, crossing an arm across his chest.

The adventurers discarded its welcome and responded by putting themselves in combat position, very restless and nervous before the appearance of the mysterious and machiavellian being. The demon seemed to notice they agitation and laughed; It sounded like it was taunting them and shook its head as if it were dealing with children. This caused the adventurers to become more alert.

"Although my goal here is to desolate this world from its pathetic inhabitants, such as you, I will show you a token of my benevolence," Jaldabaoth extended its arms towards them, as if pleading for them. "I will let you escape from my utopia, so that you can tell your own kin the prosperous future that awaits you," the malicious tone that Jaldabaoth used with them make them shiver, but they did not give in and kept their position.

The demon inclined its head to the side, and then spoke, with something indescribable, " **[Run]**." And, betraying them, the bodies of the adventurers ran as fast as possible to the doors, straight to the flames that surrounded the city, and realizing what would happen to them, they screamed, struggling futilely to break the spell that fell on their bodies, but for every step they took, the despair in their hearts rumbled as much as the stomps that the demons gave simultaneously when they saw them, anxious to see the result of what their leader held for the humans.

The Demon Emperor slightly dimmed the flames that were in the path of the humans to a level that would not kill them, _however_...

The screams of pain that the team of adventurers gave were music to their ears, and as he brought the flames down at the entrance to see the result, he laughed malevolently.

With the flesh melted and with their eyes coming out of their sockets, their armor glued and sizzling against their skin and their bodies roasted while their fabrics were still on fire, the adventurers moaned quietly in agony and sobbed in pain, as they kept running with the same speed to the capital, still if their bodies burned with pain, their faces unrecognizable by the intense flames.

Leaving behind a city that succumbed to what they considered the apocalypse incarnated, the adventurers ran through forests, hills, puddles and anything else that stood in their way, without strangely no monster that relieved them of their suffering, unnoticed. the gargoyles that flew over them, frightening away any creature near them.

Meanwhile, Jaldabaoth referred to his Evil Lords, "Place the illusions and constructions as they should, they should not leave any trace that compromises our identity, we have enough time to take care of the city," his servants nodded and went to fulfill their orders, while the Demon Emperor brought his hand to his temple, smiling happily behind his mask, and smiled more when the 'ping!' of the **[Message]** appeared.

 _'Lord Ainz? I am pleased to report the following,'_

.

Simultaneously, the Holy Kingdom was beset by a horde of demi-humans of unprecedented numbers. From the hills, from the planes, the oceans and even from the sky, they all fell on the entire kingdom, fracturing the nation systematically with an efficiency unfitting them, or so the human inhabitants thought.

They overwhelmed those stationed in the Great Wall, passing it as if it were a mere inconvenience, as if all the years that it has kept the cities inside it expulsed did not matter against this colossal invasion.

The generals of the Holy Kingdom were caught off guard, and they tried their best to establish defenses in the major cities, but their forces were overcome by the numbers, discipline, equipment and flexibility of the demi-human army.

Strangely, they did not kill the civilians and only subjugated any military member of the country, and leaving behind there were cities shaken and stunned by the lightning attacks executed by the demi-humans.

They arrived to the capital, with barely 1000 casualties of the hundreds of thousands of them, and the siege lasted until dawn, when they diverted the sources of drinking water to another direction, fired with devices that threw huge stones at the walls, used beasts of burden to ram the gates, and before the imminent threat of a city flooded by vile beasts, the remaining nobles pleaded for the Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez - like in E-Rantel, the others were captured for unknown reasons, like other military superiors and prolific figures of the kingdom - to order their best warriors - Remedios Custodio amongst them - to challenge the leader of the demi-human army in a desperate move to save the city.

Surprisingly, the demi-humans accepted the challenge, and among them emerged the leader, a creature they had never seen.

An insectoid creature of about 3 meters stood up, standing out among the strangely ordered rows of demi-humans; their discipline being a stellar aberration for them.

Behind it were 2 elven children, but with a closer look they realised they were Dark Elves, and they were twins, it seems. One had a white suit with a vest with red scales, it was male, it had a strange tool in its hand and it carried itself with confidence, and the other had a skirt and instead of red it's vest was colored blue, it had a wooden staff, it was shy and stuttered between its sentences.

They would be a cute visage, if it not were for the current situation.

And with frigid breaths that were evident in the night air under the light of the moon, the icy beast exchanged courtesies with the warriors - except Custodio, who was already challeging the monster and promising it a painful death - before the contest, and when they entered combat...

It was not necessary to guess who won, and which faction had to yield to the conditions of the other.

 _'Lord Ainz! / L-Lord Ainz!'_

 _'Lord. Ainz. The. Invasion. Has. Been. Successful.'_

.

Around the continent, at night many bandits and merchants disappeared from one moment to another, and died under the elongated fangs of a vile bloodsucker, who laughed at their pleas for mercy and cries of pain.

It had the company of two beings, who was feasting on an arm and its face was of nightmare, and the other was picking her nails while watching with a pout out of the cave, having lost to a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors.

.

The next day, Saitama was awake without any problem, energetically rising from his newly rented bed and stretching in his usual style. He did some exercises to awaken his body, and walked to where his robe was.

He first put on his breastplate, realizing that the voice was still there, although now it was not so determined to do whatever it was going to do with his head, then it was the comfortable tunic made from skins, washed by one of the hostesses of the place as he said his thanks to her, and smelled the faint scent of lavender on his tunic, which comforted him. He grabbed **[Cry Eater]** by the handle and left the room and went down the stairs to then find a dude in a very intricate armor.

But he noticed the lusty look the guy had when he saw the girls who belonged to the village he saved.

Saitama frowned.

Both the bartender and the adventurer turned to him, and Saitama, dressed in his fur tunic and looking as rustic and disheveled as ever, but with an intimidating-looking hammer, only raised a hand in greeting, and the bartender then nodded to the adventurer, and he gave him several gold coins, and walked to Saitama, and asked while examining him head to toe dubiously, "Are you the one who defeated the beastmen army?"

"If you mean the one who attacked this city yesterday, yes," Saitama replied, and when the man's face crumpled in confusion, he explained, "I took care of other beastmen when I saved some villagers 3 days ago,"

The armored man nodded slowly, mildly surprised, but still with reluctant credibility on his face, but Saitama simply cut to the chase, and asked, "And who are you?"

"I am Cerabrate, leader of the adamantite adventure group Crystal Tear, and I have been sent here to look for the supposed responsible for repelling the siege of this city, and I suppose you are that responsible?" The last part said it with a suspicious tone , and the atmosphere in the tavern became a few degrees cooler when they listened to the adventurer, but Saitama, already accustomed to the accusations of other heroes of the Association, simply replied,

"Yes, if you want to know more, ask the guards there what happened," he pointed to a group of those mentioned around a table, who looked hostilely at the man. "And, if you want another proof, have this," And Saitama showed the war hammer completely, the two stayed looking for a moment, and Cerabrate snorted, ignoring the looks of those in the tavern, and he turned around, nodding his head for Saitama to follow him.

Nodding to the guards, the hero left the tavern, and followed Cerabrate through the city, and everyone stepped aside to give space, not to the adventurer, but to Saitama, however, Cerabrate misunderstood the behavior of the civilians, and puffed out his chest arrogantly

They came to an establishment of a certain category greater than the tavern in which Saitama slept, and he noticed the elegant carriage that was parked in front of the posh, and without much preamble they entered, where many of the customers and workers bowed slightly before them. Cerabrate, for his connection to the queen, but when they realized the identity of who was behind him...

Their eyes widened as they saw the fur-made tunic and the huge hammer he wore, and bowed more reverently to Saitama, who simply waved his hand amiably at everyone, while the adventurer half smiled, full of itself.

They went up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall, Saitama stopped at the request of Cerabrate, who came to the door and knocked. They both waited a moment.

Meanwhile, placing the hammer against the wall carefully, Saitama proceeded to look at his bare feet, turning on them and looking at the decorated walls of the hallway, thinking, with a grumble, that even he felt uncomfortable being in a high-class site, even in the Medieval Age. He then remembered the events of yesterday, during the battle, and reflected,

' _So now the illusions have become ... tangible? Yes, that's it, but how? Well, the light that I had before could be a clue ... It could be that, since this is an alternate reality, everything works in a different way...'_

Then came the moment when he decided to fight with that scimitar, and he frowned in indecision,

 _'Was it really so ... natural, to use the sword like that? Well, not as much as the Kill Gill girl, but I did not even feel uncomfortable when I knew I caught it upside down ... '_

On the other hand, Cerabrate looked with distrustful eyes at the hooded hero, having at least thought that the appearance of the supposed 'hero' would be less ...messy. But the hammer that was at his side was proof enough, to his dismay, of his possible feat.

However, he still had several questions, and he wanted to answer them before this man went to meet the queen.

But then his sharp senses sensed the black armor beneath the dirty fur robe worn by the stranger, and his eyebrows rose in intrigue, and he glanced subtly at the man's face, indescribable beneath the stuffed wolf's jaw that served as a hood. .

Cerabrate smiled half disturbingly, having already formed a plan for his own gain and future plans. No way would this guy be the lucky hero who could have killed so many beastmen, if the mountain of ashes several kilometers from the entrance to the city was really the approximate number by the head of the guard.

He did not feel any kind of essence coming out of him.

He looked like a savage.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, and it was the minister who peeked through the hole, and seeing who was ahead, opened it completely, revealing the adventurer's companion. The minister raised his eyebrows, asking Cerabrate with his gaze, and he answered,

"With the testimony of numerous guards, this is the one who evaded the conquest of Karukoum." He announced reluctantly as he pointed a thumb behind his shoulder to Saitama, who nodded in greeting, a little lost for being abruptly removed from his meditations.

"Oh! All right, come in. "He motioned for them to enter, the minister and Cerabrate placed himself on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms and began to observe Saitama, not that he realized or cared about his over-dramatic attitude. And the hero saw the number of armed knights placed throughout the room, and he frowned in suspicion. He more or less dragged the hammer across the floor, putting it back in front of him while looking, neutrally, at everyone who was there. Across from Cerebrate, a door opened, and everyone, both the minister and Cerabrate, bowed reverently.

But Saitama was still dismayed by what happened before to realize who entered.

"Good morning, your Highness." Everyone said,

He turned his head and found a girl dressed in royal clothes, and he responded with a nod, indifferent to the political position he suspected that this girl possessed.

Cerabrate removed himself from the wall, disturbed by the blatant disrespect, surprising the audience except the hero and the alleged minor, "Impertinent -" He growled, but with the gesture of the girl's hand and a thunderous expression. The man stopped whatever insult he had in mind, and leaned irritably back against the wall. Now glaring daggers at him.

"I am Draudillon Oriculus, Queen of the Draconic Kingdom," The girl, who to Saitama inexplicably reminded him of the green haired brat, bowed politely, and the hero reciprocated the gesture, albeit with a lesser inclination, Draudillon walked to one of the sofas that decorated the room. She sat down and sat down, and the minister sat down on a chair placed sideways to her, and Saitama decided not to sit before, well, the royalty.

"I would like it if you, if _you_ are the one who proclaims and that people _claim_ to be, could allow me to skip the courtesies and go straight to the point," the queen stated firmly, watching just where the man's dark eyes should be behind the hood, and she smirked behind her business mask, slightly interested in the relaxed posture of the supposed warrior.

Saitama only nodded, a gesture that irritated the knights, but only allowed the queen to proceed at once.

Sitting firmly, she asked as she watched him with slight suspicion, "Is it really you who's named Saitama?" And the hero just moved his legs and answered with a simple question, "I guess you sent him to find me?" He pointed towards Cerabrate, who did not give in to his vicious gaze, and Draudillon nodded, but would not be easily convinced.

"And how can we make sure you're not a fake?"

Slightly offended, Saitama sighed aggravatedly and removed his hood from above, revealing his foreign features, intriguing the knights at the sight of his black hair, and both the minister and the queen felt a slight emotion to the hope of a possible hero in front of them. Strange thoughts and sensation, but they considered it simply as a subtle premonition. Saitama continued, and showed his hammer, lifting it with one hand, impressing the soldiers even more.

He placed the weapon to the ground, and a pulse of silence filled the room, until Draudillon inhaled, relieved, and adopted a more relaxed stance, "Excuse my previous behavior, Saitama-kun, but the issue with which we are going to try today it is very important to be giving early conclusions," She bowed slightly to the hero, and the knights now saw the stranger differently, who simply diverted the apology and responded,

"Nah, it's okay, well, and what's this matter?" The minister took this as his moment to be included in the conversation.

"As you may have noticed, we have been in a war with the beastmen for years, and we have slowly lost cities and citizens because of them," the minister stopped, and at Saitama's neutral expression, he continued, slightly perturbed, "In at this moment only four cities remain standing, including this one, and if it were not for their efforts we would have been closer to perdition, for this, we thank you." He got up and bowed deeply, the other gentlemen repeated the gesture, and Saitama simply rubbed his head, embarassed.

"And now, in this grim situation, we need support more than ever," Draudillon explained, looking hopefully at Saitama, who had not yet changed his expression, and simply ended by giving her proposal, "Give us your help and we will reward you properly," and she looked, with restrained breathing, at Saitama, whose gaze became indescribable and seemed to sharpen, and at this surprising metamorphosis, she felt intimidated.

"And with what you will pay me?" He asked, and Draudillon's shoulders relaxed diminutively, and the minister took care of the rest, "We'll pay whatever you ask of us," an offer almost impossible, given the kingdom's situation, but the hero shook his head when the minister was going to take out a bag full of money.

"Money is not what I need, not now at least, I need... information," He felt the right choice of words, and settled for that, which the queen and the minister were confused, and he elaborated.

"I come from a very distant land by means of teleportation," he lied with the most honest face he could have, which was successful when the faces of both the queen and the politician became clear in understanding, "And I need all the information that is possible to acquire on this continent, I am looking for a way to ... return," he should reveal his intention; He could not stay here, it's not right, this world is not his to go around forever.

 _'And, besides, I have hair! Imagine Genos 'surprise when he finds out.'_

Saitama smiled imperceptibly, while Draudillon and the minister argued quietly, consideration on their faces when they saw back to Saitama, and very soon they finished whatever conversation they had, and Draudillon announced,

"Very well, Saitama-kun, we will fulfill your-"

"Wait, your Majesty!"

Only for Cerabrate to interrupt her.

Draudillon subtly gritted his teeth as the adventurer walked, discarded and arrogantly, until he was a few steps away from Saitama, and motioning to him with both arms, said, "And how can we know if this man is the supposed hero? Are we really going to believe his lies and lose our precious time?" Saitama simply looked at Cerabrate with a 'what the fuck' expression, and then at Draudillon, who, although he did not see it, was aware of his bewilderment.

"Get to the point, Cerabrate." She ordered with a cute pout, but apparently the adventurer was not discouraged by the subtle irritation on the queen's face that was not missed by everyone else, not even Saitama.

"I challenge this man to a fight, mainly to see if he is the true hero of Karukoum," he announced while aiming confidently at Saitama, and Draudillon was going to refute his request, but the hero answered before her.

"Alright, I accept." He conceded with the same neutral expression, not at all disturbed by the challenge, and Draudillon was going to object to this, but the minister muttered in her ear:

"Majesty, I understand your annoyance, but would not it be wise to first prove how strong this man is? Maybe he can be on par with Cerabrate, and, if he happens to be stronger than him, you can enjoy his defeat." He tried his luck, and patted himself on the back when the queen smiled this time, and she sighed, resigned.

"Well, do what you want Cerabrate, whatever the conclusion of the fight is I need you all here," She got up, and after leaning back to Saitama, she promptly left the room, accompanied by the knights, and the hero, without even waiting for other remarks from the adventurer, walked out of the building towards the entrance, with the minister as witness and the arrogant Cerabrate behind him, already imagining the best way to humiliate the false.

.

"Saitama-san, as the challenged, you must establish the rules and conditions of the combat," between the two warriors , who were 30 meters away, out of town and with the queen and several of the kingdom's generals present for witness the battle and, if the rumors are true, to a new hope for all, announced the minister

"Oh." Saitama stopped his ministrations, did not think of any rules, but played off his hesitation by stretching his arms, pretending to be efficient when his shoulders popped after a while, and it was enough time to plan everything.

"Well... let the battle be until one surrenders or is not in condition to fight," He crossed his arms, and meditated, then, he listed, "You can use any ace up your sleeve," To this Cerabrate only expanded his smile, "What if I win? Well..." Saitama looked at the floor, and then snapped his fingers, inspired, "I need new clothes... " He scratched his furry tunic, with a flushed expression. The minister nodded slowly, confused, and turned to the adventurer. "Cerabrate?"

"Reward worthy of a homeless man," he laughed as he shook his head, and then smiled at the minister, and pointed to **[Cry Eater]** , "My reward will be that hammer, and that armor that you wear below, will pay very well for my stay," To this Saitama raised an eyebrow, moderately surprised.

 _'Oh? He could see through the tunic ... Wait, if you can really see through the clothes ... '_

He felt a chill all over his body, and he felt disgusted, now determined to give this pervert a good lesson. _'Damn man, at least you should have said it more tactfully.'_ And he settled into position, adopting a serious expression.

Cerabrate felt a cold premonition of this, but he shook his head to get rid of the bizarre sensation, and unsheathed his sword, and under his breath activated a couple of his martial arts, to be able to emphasize the defeat of his opponent, as well as his humiliation ...

And also to remind the queen who would be responsible for saving the kingdom, well, if he could.

" **[Greater Agility** **Boost]** , **[Greater Ability Boost]** " And with that he propelled himself towards the hooded one, assured with victory from the beginning, he brought his sword right where his chest would be with a diagonal attack, intending to end the match immediately.

Only for Saitama to bring two fingers to intercept the attack without difficulty, but when the adventurer seemed to be distracted; probably thinking about other things while believing that he would defeat him in a single attack. Bringing Cerabrate to reality by throwing him away, it was just when the adventurer was in the air and about to crash into the ground that he maneuvered to land forcefully on his feet, looking at Saitama now with bewilderment.

There was a moment of silence, where an annoyed Saitama prepared his attack, but Cerabrate noticed that he did not grab his hammer, and he felt underestimated. But before accusatively questioning the stranger in a tunic, he vanished completely, leaving behind a cloud of dust, and the next moment the stranger appeared a few meters ahead of him, zigzagging in his steps and certainly now with the hammer in his hands.

Imitating a move from a movie about a Greek warrior who had a weakness in the heel or something, Saitama jumped forward a little ways away from Cerabrate, only to bring **[Cry Eater]** to the left shoulder of the adventurer softly, who narrowly escaped the tremendous attack rolling away from him.

Cerabrate now decided to take Saitama seriously, and he activated three more of his martial arts along with the other two, and rammed the hero, but the hooded hero just parried the attack with a simple wave of his hand, and then kicked the back of the adventurer's legs, making him spin in the air and then fall fiercely against the ground with a groan.

The raven haired Young man waited patiently as he circled the adventurer, whose fury and ego was growing and decreasing simultaneously, and he tried to attack Saitama's legs when he saw that the hero was nearby, but he simply jumped back, and tried to test something.

Meanwhile, Draudillon was vibrating with excitement in her carriage, enthusiastically watching the humiliation for which the pedophile was going through, and she cheered Saitama internally, wishing for the victory of the hero while laughing quietly at Cerabrate's disgrace.

Then, she saw that Saitama placed himself in a moderately crouched posture, as if he were hiding his left hand, his feet were parallel, and struck the air with his right hand and the next words she heard confused her,

 **"[Consecutive Normal Hand-Slashes]."**

And Saitama's arm moved so quickly that it could not be seen, and after a moment Cerabrate, who tried to regain his remaining dignity by standing up and charging Saitama with a roar, got several cuts on his armor and skin, and he fainted from the sudden attack by something unknown.

Draudillon gazed in wonder at the show of power, and let out a long shriek of joy when she saw the adventurer on the ground with his judgment received, and tried hardly and painfully to recompose herself and adopt a face of serenity, while the minister, who was with her had been bundled up since she started, and she smiled presumptuously in his direction, and to avoid further embarrassment he went out and announced Saitama's victory, and the queen looked with hopeful eyes at the hooded hero with a dreamy sigh.

The generals on the other hand were carrying big smiles, looking at each other with countless new strategies now with two powerful individuals to dispatch on the battlefield.

Among them, a certain bald member removed from the Black Scripture looked with interested eyes at the hero, and wondered vaguely, after witnessing such a power in person, if the one in front of him was a newly discovered God-kin.

 _'But to which God does he descend? Surely he would know his heritage. '_

Kraus simply continued to watch him, eager to report this to the members of the Windflower Scripture who stayed in the city, and wondered what the Cardinals' reaction to such a discovery would be.

.

On the following day, while everything said happened, the Royal Palace was sadly not prepared for the situation not until, on the horizon, a dark cloud loomed over the capital and a tremor was heard from the ground.

And then, hell rose up, and between the storm from which a flood fell, the infernal flames that were not extinguished by any source, the hordes of demons that slowly approached the city, marching and rumbling the ground, they listened the most malignant laugh that resounded from heaven like a twisted divine judgment.

The last thing that many of the citizens in the city saw was a winged figure descending from the sky, and over that figure there was an orb of dark energy.

.

Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, sovereign of the Baharuth Empire, was completely livid.

5 hours, _5 hours_ ago were the devil could have mobilized his troops to his borders and the Emperor had not heard, and when he did, he ordered a massive reconnaissance mission as well as a state of maximum alert in all military establishments scattered by the Empire.

The news of a supposed "Demon Emperor" invading E-Rantel in a matter of hours, fulfilling what he was going to achieve and now breaking into his plans as a random wildcard, came thanks to a dozen noblemen of the walled city who arrived in his carriages in the early morning, having exclaimed frantically about the invasion that happened at midnight.

Currently, the man was walking abruptly through his bedroom, with a hand on his jaw murmuring continuously, with an expression of concentration as he thought quickly for any strategy, and each time he did, he would exclaim one of the generals to come to his room, he described his strategy and then ordered him to carry out his orders. This process was repeated a dozen times, and now the personnel who went to meet his orders were men of a minor military post, waiting for the efficient response of their soldiers to their orders.

There was a knock on his door, which was not expected, and with an distracted voice he allowed them to pass, and Fluder Paradyne entered his room, and without preamble they both talked, but this time the atmosphere was tense and full of severity.

"Something?" Jircniv asked, stopping briefly to greet the old magic caster with a nod, then resumed his hasty walk.

"None, no mentions of a 'Jaldabaoth' have been found in the universal history books," he replied, and he looked with something similar to concern at the young emperor, and began to say, "Jir -"

"I appreciate your concern, grandpa, but I can not stand still while I have the threat of a demon poking into the gates of my Empire, and I will not be calm until I make sure that I will not have any demons within my lands soon."

Fluder saw the emperor for a moment, and then sighed, and looked through one of the many windows in the chamber, wondering if these events were a kind of omen.

.

"The session starts."

And all the cardinals sat down, all straight to the point and insistent on not accepting any impertinence. The Pontiff Maximus stood still, however, and swept his eyes through all present, including the figure leaning casually against the wall.

It was Raymond Zarg, supreme commander of the Six Scriptures and the Cardinal of the Earth, who started the debate.

"I suppose you have read the reports that our spies in E-Rantel provided, given the urgency with which they were delivered."

Several alarmed nods responded to his statement.

"Then ... What procedure should we take, in response to this ... apparition?" Ginedine Delan Guelfi, the Water Cardinal asked, and it was Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Cardinal of the Wind, responded with the same vigor that he expresses every time the news from something that was not human reaches his ears.

"Of course we must exterminate this vile being! Its existence distorts the -

" _Dominic._ " The Pontiff Maximus only needed to pronounce his name strongly, and the Cardinal of the Wind fell silent, blushing at his immature outburst. And it was Berenice Nagua Santini, the Cardinal of Fire, who followed with another question.

"Do we know anything about the demon?" And it was Raymond who nodded, and read his report.

"It revealed its name, being Jaldabaoth, and proclaimed itself as the Demon Emperor and herald of Hell over the world." To this, many snorts and condescending comments sounded among the Cardinals.

"Something else?" She pressed, and after a moment, Raymond's eyes locked with hers.

"It conquered the city of E-Rantel in a matter of hours with an army of thousands of demonic and unholy creatures; It reduced the city to ashes. "

Now it was gasps that the Cardinals released, but Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, the Cardinal of Light, asked the Pontiff.

"Any report from the Thousand Leagues Astrologer about any foreboding?" Maximilian Oreio Lagier was the one who answered, while raising his concentration away from his notebook, ceasing to take notes.

"She ..." He took off his glasses to read, and his hesitation was a sign of concern for everyone present.

Except one person, the most powerful being in the world and a letter of triumph for the Theocracy.

This being had the appearance of a young woman in her early 20s, but her exotic features; Her intense heterochromia, which ranged from the color of her hair to even the color of her eyes, highlighted her among all the God-kin. But in her, a vast power that was considered infinite resided, and it is not known why or how the Theocracy managed to have her in its womb, but for decades, even centuries, she served the ideals of the nation, but that was just a cover for her true purpose:

Get a partner that is equal or stronger than her to give birth to the most powerful son in existence.

And now, playing with a Ruvik's cube, an artifact left by one of the 6 Gods, and a sickle that towered over her shoulder, she was looking at the Cardinal of Darkness with the boredom of 5 human lives.

"What happened? Do not tell me that you once again grieved for the future." Zesshi Zetsumei asked with slightly raised eyebrows, and Maximilian responded aggrieved,

"She collapsed when she saw the events in the 5 years in the future."

There was a pulse of silence, an atmosphere of slight despair.

Except someone.

Zesshi smiled slightly, with a spark of high expectations inside her.

"Oh?"

.

"Sebas, Solution and Narberal, tell me about them."

"They have already infiltrated the Holy Kingdom with their due facets, my lord. We wait for more reports from them. "

"Entoma and Lupusregina Beta?"

"Currently supporting Shalltear in his operation, as well as keeping her on a leash."

"Cocytus, Aura and Mare?"

"They have already subjugated most of the Holy Kingdom my lord, they will wait for their orders in the meantime."

"Excellent, tell Cocytus to stay alert for any hostile response from the capital; they must remain cautious at all times. "

"Right away, my lord."

A pause, then:

"The Frost Dragons? The Dwarves? Has Yuri Alpha completed her mission? "

"They have already started the necessary processes to agree their alliance with us, instead, we must take care of the Frost Giants and the Quagoa."

"Excellent, tell her she will be duly rewarded, what reports are there about the Republic of Argland?"

"CZ Delta was able to contact its leader: The Platinum Dragon Lord, we are sure that he will undoubtedly accept the proposal we have for him, my lord."

"Umu, what about the races that make up Cocytus' army?"

"All the inhabitants immigrated to our territory, near Carne Village; We will establish a province where all of them will live together as a project for our Empire, my lord. "

A metaphorical drop of sweat ran through the temper of a skull at that.

"The Draconic Kingdom?"

"We have been unable to establish contact with them, my most sincere apologies, my lord."

"It does not matter, the time that the establishment of our alliance lasts is irrelevant, meanwhile, we must act in the other nations."

So -

"Neuronist Painkill, her reports."

"Following her instructions to the letter, she has not found any information related to the anomaly apart from the effects it caused in other species, currently, there is no martial art or magical artifact that can create something like it."

A female figure then brought her hand to her head, and with a pleased voice, reported

"The Death Knights, Wraiths, Soul Eaters and Death Cavaliers you asked for are ready, my lord."

A tap of a finger on a wooden desk, and then,

"Then the moment of my debut is near, Albedo, please tell everyone about our departure so that they are alert for any instruction that I will give them, and equip yourself appropriately, I fear that the Theocracy will not be very welcoming with us."

"Will we exterminate them like the vermin they are, my lord?"

Flaming orbs suddenly brightened.

"… Partially."

An evil smile spreaded over the smooth face of a certain female.

.

Saitama sneezed loudly, and blinked twice while rubbing his nose.

His eyes sharpened, having a bad feeling about this.

"... Are they going to force me to pay for this?"

..

 **And that is the chapter!**

 **Blue Rose will make a very tragic debut soon, Re-Estize will be in danger of being wiped out! ... Well, not so much, but they will suffer a lot. The Theocracy is prepared, Zesshi moistens with the news of Jaldabaoth, Demiurge is happy with desolating the earth, and Ainz is happy that his guardians are happy, but he is criss-crossing and playing with his hands nervously, afraid that something bad will happen to them !**

 **Cocytus is excited commanding an army.**

 **Aura is only out there for the beasts, Mare was forced to go with her.**

 **Several of the Pleaides, armed to the teeth, serve as ambassadors for Nazarick! And caretakers of a certain vampire and spies!**

 **Sebas is fine, but he would rather be in Nazarick.**

 **Pandora's Actor is going to start his own mini-adventure too!**

 **And Saitama is going to become a war hero.**

 **Oh, and the Overlord will leave the Tomb of Nazarick to do business with certain people.**

 **And a certain Warrior-Captain and a certain Princess will make their debut too!**

 **Thanks for all your favorites and for following me!**


	5. Reality

**In this chapter, things are going to become very dark for our hero.**

 **Contains mentions of rape, just so you know.**

None of those who were in the capital on that day could escape from their impending demise.

The Re-Estize Kingdom, now with all its cities conquered before noon could even reach before the massive invasion of the Demon Emperor, was a disaster of isolation, panic, and uncertainty. The population is tense about the situation, many tried to flee to the other cities, unaware of their condition, but those in the Royal Palace have noticed the absence of nobles of both factions that came from other cities, as well as messengers and merchants who came daily to the capital.

Outside the capital, no one and nothing existed in the planes, the roads, or birds in the sky, the outside was completely deserted, and that put those guards who were alert and had common sense, while the many others, that were lazy and corrupt, enjoyed their apparent day off with card games and liquors at their work stations. They tried to send messages about the strange situation, but the incompetence and the absence of a "really urgent situation" prevented the leader of the guard from finding out about it.

That was the first error of a series of catastrophic events that would condemn all the lives of that city.

The second was that today was a holiday, and it was expected that a large caravan would visit the city while it was being held, and on the first day of many others, the citizens of Re-Estize could put aside their differences and enjoy with their families on the day of the defeat of the last Evil Deity and the birth of one of the thirteen heroes for 3 consecutive days. So the state of the guards who had to patrol the streets at that time was ... precarious, and many were ignoring their duty in exchange for delighting in what the city offered on that day.

But mainly, the factor that condemned all who lived in that city is that simply the demonic being that invaded them was not from this world.

That's why, when suddenly the sound of thunder rolled over the earth and storm clouds gathered over the city and what could be considered an ocean fell on their heads, the peasants, first confused by this sudden change of climate, tried with apprehension to ignore the suspicious rain, but more and more the storm worsened, and the mud roads became practically useless, that is when they realised something was **not** right.

An evil laugh echoed throughout the city, coming from the sky, and came to the lunch room, where the Royal Family then shuddered at the infernal sound, and looked at the nearest window -

And they watched, terrified, that a wall of fire was rapidly forming around the city, rising to more than 50 meters over the wall, roasting the guards stationed above it and hissing when the rainwater fell on it. Those who tried to escape were trapped in the infernal flames and suffered the same fate as the ones who were at the top of the wall. After that they heared the rumble of drums, and it seemed to come from everywhere.

Outside the Palace, numerous flying beasts of indecipherable origin flew over the city at impressive speeds. Each of them was flying in an arrow formation and then they blew fire over the streets. And they continued with this process in any direction, breaking ranks and going each one on their own, reveling in the sight of their victims carbonizing from their attacks. Important markets, neighborhoods that contained the greater number of inhabitants, guards' quarters, stores of food and crops, and from there they began to sweep houses and buildings with their wings, while continuing to blow fire randomly.

The Eight Fingers, the criminal organization that now worked for Nazarick for espionage and infiltration missions, was notified in advance, and all the members and leaders who settled in the city moved to other secret bases, having received orders related to the supposed anomaly that happened days before, and all began to disperse; some to the Baharuth Empire, others to the Slane Theocracy, some even went to the Republic of Argland.

In 5 minutes, the capital had a mutilated infrastructure. And the flying beasts ceased their attacks, but they only served as an announcement to the humans of the impending desperation the Emperor had in store for them.

Suddenly, from the wall of fire, numerous demons infested the integrity of the city, and the same thing that happened with the other cities was repeated here:

Some ripping into the eyes of the elderly while pulling their hair to tear off their scalp, others devouring the children from the legs to bask in their screams, others beated the women inside their homes and started doing things that are better not be told.

The men were captured and holded to the ground, where they were forced to look at everything said above, and other demons simply massacred the others.

The soldiers, unable to move in the rain and with efficiency reduced by the weight of their wet leather uniforms and the slipping handles of their swords, had no opportunity against the horde, and any resistance was immediately subjugated, and all the vile beings went together to a single objective:

The Royal Palace.

But within yards of reaching the limits of the great structure, the demons stopped, and abruptly knelt simultaneously to a particular direction.

The defenders of the Palace, confused, looked towards where the demons faced, their eyes widening when a huge dark sphere was suddenly thrown towards them; towards the entrance and most of the building.

The explosion that occurred afterwards was indescribable. And the souls that were trapped in the blast were subjected to an eternity as toys for a certain Arch-demon, who laughed in twisted joy at the death that emanated throughout the city, while majestically descended to where the Royal Family had lunch earlier, and now the room was revealed, and in it were the mutilated bodies of the two sons of Rampossa III; the prince of the crown, Barbro, and the second son, Zanac, both with surprised expressions. Beside him, the King was screaming in agony at the sudden loss of his children, running to where they were, with the Warrior-Captain, Gazeff Stronoff, behind him, facing Jaldabaoth.

Princess Renner was collapsed, in her bloody lap, young Climb's body lay motionless, his face slightly bewildered, blood running down his face and covered in the young woman's sore tears, her screams echoing along with those of his father, sowing the atmosphere of desperation that the Demon Emperor longed for, he spread his arms, amazed and delighted, and murmured, "Beautiful."

"YOU DAMN MONSTER!" The sentence belonged surprisingly to the Golden Princess, whose expression of complete hatred could paralyze a normal man in his place, but to whom she showed that face was no man. Jaldabaoth smiled hugely behind his mask, and bowed mockingly, ignoring the swears and curses that the young princess spat at him. Rampossa just stared, stuck in his position with his children, while Gazeff felt a growing urgency to withdraw immediately from there to save what was left of royalty.

"Good morning, I say to you, humans." Jaldabaoth rose from his inclination, and walked leisurely towards them, throwing Gazeff a glance, and apparently the Demon became interested, judging by its body language, in _him_ suspiciously, and then, in a moment it moved its hand -

And before even knowing, Gazeff was thrown across the room the other moment.

Gasps were ripped from the throats of the King and the Princess, and it was she who now changed her spiteful gaze to one of fear, development of which Jaldabaoth felt delight. And with a wave of his hand, numerous demons jumped from the shattered roof, and approached them, Jaldabaoth bowed his head towards Princess Renner and silently commanded his subjects while pointing a finger towards her,

"Pass over it and send it to Nazarick so that she can disclose to Neuronist what she knows during her stay, and take care of the boy." He turned to Gazeff, and he grinned malevolently.

" **I'll take care of him.** "

The princess's protests were futile against the demons, while others approached the terrified Climb with psychotic and anxious glances, and soon the cries of pain and sounds of flesh being torn off came melodically to Jaldabaoth, while the brutal assassination of the naive knight was the last thing the Golden Princess saw before being thrown into a cold, lonely cell.

Gazeff rose agonizingly from the rubble, and grabbed **[Razor Blade]** with the strength he had left after such an overwhelming attack, and with a quiet roar, he rammed the demon with fire in his eyes, while the Emperor saw with interest not to himself, but the sword that he wielded.

A slash, which the demon tried to stop with one of its claws, resulted with the blade going through the claws and inflicting a very small cut on its finger, which he was not so surprised, but certainly its interest intensified. Squeezing the hand where the finger was hurt to a fist, the intense look that it sent Gazeff could even feel behind its mask, and with a chillingly calm voice, it said,

" **My turn.** "

.

"I'll go alone."

That single statement stopped any debate among the generals, and everyone turned to him with widened eyes, but Saitama was not affected by the piercing glances on his way, and elaborated, "At least I need several messengers, a ranger to inform me of any enemies and a scout to inform me of the geography of this country. "

One of the generals rose abruptly from the seat with an expression of altered bewilderment, "But what are you talking about? Do you think you can defeat the whole beastmen army on your own?!" The other superiors nodded, looking uncertainly at Saitama, who countered with, "But I killed on my own the beastmen army _and_ the general that attacked this city, didn't I?"

One of the generals replied, with an aggrieved tone, "Right, but we don't know what other individuals are in the confines of the cities they conquered, for instance, another more powerful general could appear who did not bother to invade on its own," Affirmative murmurs sounded among the strategists, but Saitama simply sighed and turned to Draudillon, who saw this exchange with serious eyes, and he simply stared at her for a moment before addressing the generals,

"Believe me, I've taken care of worse things than them," Numerous flashbacks shone before his eyes: the fight against Boros, the time when Garou was sneaking from the heroes' reach, the numerous monsters that were considered Dragon Level by the Association, "So honestly we lose time here, when they could already be responding by the absence of two armies," To this, several confused looks replaced the bewilderment, and Saitama realized that he never divulged what he did before arriving to the city.

"I saved some villagers, and because of that they sent an army; I killed them." He revealed neutrally, and several muffled gasps escaped the generals' throats, and to top it off, he declared, "And if you will not let me go, I'll go alone with a map and look for them on my own, "

At this, the generals were silent, talking to each other with apprehensive glances, and Saitama felt bad for the asshole-self he was pulling out on them, but he did not want to be staying here for long; he felt a bad feeling bothering him in his gut, and certainly the feeling was certain to be that _bad_ for him to notice.

In the end, there was no resolute conclusion, and he was going to sigh a question for a map, before then Draudillon suggested the following with a nice voice,

"How about sending Crystal Tear with him?"

At this, the generals looked questioningly at Saitama, who groaned internally when he thought about the likelihood of being back with the creep, but he simply nodded quietly, and to this, the doubts of the generals quieted down, albeit only a little, but then a new individual would be included in the conversation.

"Your Majesty, if you will allow me, I would like to accompany Saitama-dono in his... peculiar campaign," was the leader of the team sent by the Theocracy, Kraus, who suggested this, and the contemplative gaze of the queen told him that he would need a convincing reason for this, and certainly, she asked with a cute curious look, "Hoh? And why is that?" And Kraus responded promptly.

"It is true that with the support of Crystal Tear Saitama-dono will have a greater chance of meeting the objective of displacing the beastmen outside of the national territory, however, would not it be better for us to accompany them? Anyway, purging the beastmen out of the Kingdom was our initial objective," To this, the generals nodded with greater assurance, but the minister was quick to keep the situation cold before the enthusiasm clouded the minds of everyone.

"And I presume the conditions of our pact change with that?" He asked in a calm voice, and Kraus nodded directly, "Indeed."

In response, Draudillon rubbed her hands over her eyes with a cute whine, but then revealed a resigned expression as she sighed wearily, "Alright, it's not like I have another alternative, the future of my kingdom is more important than anything," she said. She settled back in his seat, and declared, "So, Saitama-kun, will not it be an inconvenience if Kraus-dono and Cerabrate accompany you?"

The hero shrugged indifferently, "If you want," he answered sincerely, and he turned to the queen, noticing the absence of a certain pervert, and asked about him, not out of concern, but to leave faster and accomplish this.

And, in addition, every minute they spend in this room locked in -

 _Jaws close to a baby's torso -_

 _Screams of terror and moans of sadness and agony -_

 _The tormenting laughter of the beastmen while they kept their victims subdued -_

"What happened to Cerabrate-dono?" Kraus finally asked, and everyone apparently did not notice the crisis that Saitama was going through, which he was grateful for, but he turned slightly to disguise his complication.

 _The bones that were scattered on the floor and on the table -_

"He went to a priest to heal his wounds from his fight against Saitama-dono," A snicker from Draudillon had an effect in conjunction with those present except the hero, all chuckling quietly at the pathetic display of the adventurer.

Saitama rubbed his temple with his fingers, wearily, trying to suppress the memories of his abrupt arrival to this crazy world, and in the end, it was only a slight throbbing behind his head, and he frowned, lost and restless,

 _'Since when do I feel things so ... close? Before I could see similar things and I would save the people and forget them later...'_

Apparently, the change to reach this world is so radical that he has regained his youth in every way, and with that his emotions, and Saitama has noticed that, gradually, his emotions have resurfaced and his actions were less natural or he considered it like that, very accustomed to his perpetual state of insensibility.

Has he really became young in a way that even he had to experience such things again that in his life as a hero in Z City were the day to day?

He sighed, uncomfortable at the question without any way to answer, and focused again on the conversation, only to see that the meeting was already over,

"-Then, in 4 hours the Crystal Tear Group, Kraus, and Saitama-dono should meet in front of the entrance of the city at noon, the first objective will be to move the beastmen out of the city of Ajouner, the most next to Karukoum, by any method, and following the three cities east of the aforementioned until new orders are given, that's all, "

Saitama stood motionless at his post while staring at the table, while all the generals left the room until he, Kraus, the minister and the queen stayed, at the request of the queen, the former member of the Black Scripture left the room, although not without opposition.

"Can you really beat all the beastmen?" Draudillon asked after a moment.

Saitama glanced at her, and after a moment of internal deliberation, he tentatively answered, "I'll just take them out of the country, nothing more." At this, she sharpened her eyes for a moment, and Saitama faced head-on to the look, After a tense moment, she relented and sighed wearily, looking at the floor.

Saitama had long ago deciphered that the queen's attitude was too childish and näive to take the role of a leader, but he did not inquire into the true personality or appearance of the crown, and instead responded,

"I'm a hero; not an exterminator, so I'm just going to free this country from them." He declared with resolve, and his neutral gaze challenged the two to oppose his decision.

No one did not.

He turned and walked, leaving the room and leaving them both to reflect on his words.

Words that he himself doubted, when he noticed that he was not so different from the beastmen.

.

The hours went by like a blur, and very soon Saitama was in the entrance, in the rearguard and walking, while the other teams rode horses and looked more imposing than him, but everyone there knew that whoever was behind them could beat everyone in a one-on-one battle.

With dozens of scouts to guide them to the cities, without much fanfare the small formation left, leaving behind citizens who begged for the victorious return of their warriors and the pensive look of the queen.

Saitama was able to keep pace with the war horses without any problems, running at incredible speed while the other riders watched him with widened and bewildered eyes, but the hero was sunk in thoughts to notice their bewildered looks.

Since arriving here, Saitama reiterated to himself that this world was vastly different, in terms of technology, first, but then he realized little by little that this was more than a realistic copy of an RPG, leaving aside the spells and beastmen, he realized that it reflected the darkness of the Medieval Age.

During his stay in Karukoum, the celebration temporarily clouded his impression of the city, but the following days, he realized the poor situations of citizens. Famine, diseases, streets without maintenance and the atmosphere full of sorrows was an intense contrast with the vivid routines of the cities of his world.

He saw in the flesh what a kingdom was like at war, more so than the documentaries that passed on Tuesday nights when he and Genos enjoyed the goods they bought in discount sales on Sundays.

He saw orphans looking at him with a fragile hope from eyes that belonged to eager faces, with flies on their small bodies and he ordered them, with exasperation, to shake the flying parasites from them, which enlivened them and won the hearts of those who were passing by at that moment, but Saitama was so perplexed by the mere carelessness, by the complete insignificance that people showed while walking a few meters of abandoned children.

A sight that burned in his head and he was unable to erase, keeping him awake at night with thoughts with increasing intensity and number, looking at the ceiling while wondering how it was possible for something like this to happen.

Didn't no one was taught about hygiene here? He thought once, and discarded the idea, remembering the immaculate appearance of the supposed nobles, the men of high class in the city.

And with those thoughts Saitama's mind was infested, ignorant of the whispers of the riders as they saw him running as if nothing along with horses that were trained to keep them away from hordes of beastmen.

"There is! The city of Ajouner is a few kilometers away!" Exclaimed the scout, guarding his monocular and shaking Saitama from his internal monologue, and he saw a walled city at a great distance, surrounded by an abundant forest and with columns of smoke rising from it.

The complete silence during the short trip to Ajouner anguished the soldiers, while Saitama, very used to hearing slippery enemies in hiding places, simply kept an ear for any mysterious sound, while with the other he listened to the conversations between the groups.

Suddenly, an arrow flew in the direction of one of the Crystal Tear members, the sound being very subtle in the cacophony of the forest -

And Saitama grabbed the arrow as if nothing, saving the adventurer, who reacted a second later and gasped when he noticed the projectile that was aimed at his head and was now in the hand of the hero. While the others, with expressions mixed with amazement and confusion, looked with greater disbelief when Saitama threw back the arrow, and in an instant the choked groan of a beastman hidden in the treetops resounded very loudly in their ears, and the thud its body caused seemed to silence any other sound in the forest.

"Hm, strange." He muttered as he walked towards the corpse, and noticed the beastmen's cloak, and realized that there was no essence that came out of the beastman, making it completely undetectable.

He did not think the same with its weapons, though.

And stole was what Saitama did with the beastman, grabbing his cloak and discovering, for his slight discontent, that it did not have the same buttoning system that his cape had: now being a metal chain that had to surround his neck to be carried on top. In the end, he resigned himself and now wore a weathered brown cloak that now hid even his essence of mana, very much to the comfort of the members with magic from the Black Scripture and Crystal Tear's magic caster, and they finally sighed in relief.

He checked more, and found some potions, a rough-looking but sturdy bow, a bag of arrows he could hold, and shortsword, but he had **[Cry Eater]** , so he threw down the rusted sword and took the bow, with a test in his mind.

"Alright, let's go." He said, and the scouts, after a moment, the others began to follow him, until, Saitama turned and motioned them to stop.

They did.

Saitama turned around again. He pulled out the bow, and an arrow.

He stretched the bow and then promptly shot to one of the trees.

Another dead.

And with gradual impression and admiration they only remained observing the cold, but efficient work. Saitama, after some shots, along with the help of other rangers of both groups, took care of the watchers in the trees while making their way through the forest.

157 losses for the beastmen, none for the humans.

Saitama looked indescribably at the bow, noticing that even the weapon was crafted wrongly, and his mind derailed and he thought, immediately,

 _'What is happening with me?'_

.

Thirty minutes later, with a trail of numerous beastmen corpses crammed through the forest, the formation reached hundreds of meters away from the entrance, where they could see, that they had built inconsistent looking guard towers at the entrances, and Saitama, ignoring that, he saw the top of the walls.

And he saw a great beastmen formation, all with bows ready, and he wondered, unaware of the agitation among the other members trying to erect magical walls before the projectiles, if they had a way to notice them from great distances, or it was a coincidence that one of them ran into the dead and then ran towards the wall.

In the end, it did not matter, because he simply walked out of the protective sphere, very much to the confusion and uproar of the other soldiers.

But the arrows did not penetrate his body, nor did he bother to dodge the arrows that were surely powered by magic. Ignoring the projectiles on his head and shoulders, he bent to grab a rock and, after a quick examination, found the supposed leader of the archers and, loosely, threw the rock right at the head of the beastman, this one without even being able to react to the movement and splashing his companions with his blood.

Before the horrified screams and the furious roars, and the gasps at the back, Saitama did not react superficially more than with another shot of one, two, three more rocks, and continuing with his walk, approaching the entrance even before the incessant and growing rain of arrows falling on him.

And then one of the beastman stepped forward.

He had a small girl, naked, pale and anemic, in his strong grip, with a knife pointed dangerously close to her neck.

Saitama's eyes widened imperceptibly, but then sharpened instantly when he noticed the beastman's confident eyes and grin, and ignored the teasing and provocations the other comrades sent him and focused on the girl, almost stressing his eyes in such a way that they could come out of their sockets.

Saitama unfortunately tested his renewed ability to process information, and his expression became tense, angry, when he concentrated again on the little thing.

Then first he noticed, sinking his sense of misery, the light lacking in the girl's eyes, they were unfocused, looking at nothing as if she were sleepwalking, then he noticed how her bones protruded from her skin; a thinness that went beyond a short-term recovery, so close -

Saitama forced himself more to see the girl, and then his eyes caught something else... and more nauseating.

The girl's breasts were irritated, the scarlet around her projections contrasted sharply with the dying pale of all her skin, for a moment, he wondered what other parts have suffered what the treatment that part of her body had, but he did not focus on that anymore, rather -

He focused and noticed, that the girl's chest was not moving at all.

Saitama simply saw with a neutral expression now, but not even the cape could seal his killing intent when he noticed that the little girl had already left this world. And numerous questions exploded in his head with his growing fury. _When did it happen? What happened? How much did she have to go through before she died? What were her last -_

Saitama kept walking, and tried to ignore the very _very_ resonant sound of the knife cutting the neck of the now deceased girl, but gave in to the need to see and saw then, that the girl's body was thrown to the ground.

In an instant he was in the place where the girl would fall, and when her small body - it was so small - came into contact with his arms, he realized how cold it was. From above, the beastmen resumed their deluge of arrows on him, even tried to throw rocks and anything else, but he remained removed in a posture to protect the corpse of the girl.

He continued to examine the girl's features, green eyes, silvery blond hair, and with a shock of freckles over all her face and shoulders. And he placed, gently on the floor, the girl and faced the door.

He did not even announce his new technique, **[Reduced Serious Punch]** when he made the move.

The door was torn from its base and took with it many beastmen who were alerted of their presence and were waiting - or were going to find him, behind the door, and even when hitting the square, numerous and could even say hundreds of human bones , prominently skulls of all sizes, flew to the sky on impact.

The shockwave expanded to the top of the walls, so strong that even the wind that his blow generated blowed all the beastmen over the wall, only to have seconds of sheer terror as they met their impending doom.

And Saitama did not wait for anyone, and he started to fight.

With **[Cry Eater]** or with his own fists it did not matter how, the result was the same, the first beastmen who received his attacks died immediately, and Saitama stopped, and thought, in the midst of his contained fury, that they did not deserve a death painless

So he proceeded to beat the limbs of all of them, legs, arms, and even tearing both at the same time, he did not pardon any of them, and he stayed in his place while receiving with bloody fists and hammer swinging wildly at the waves of beastmen, whose morale was still high, as well as the increasing number of their dead.

Little by little those who charged against Saitama began to realize that before them was absolute defeat, and tried to flee, but the hero chased them and crushed them with **[Cry Eater]** , whose gems glowed brightly, or with his fists, which they exploded the members of their bodies and left them dying while looking for more of his enemies.

On the way he met other humans, chained or locked in cages, all with the same or lesser condition that the girl possessed, and he tried to inhale deeply as he passed them with heavy steps, charging with renewed determination and fury towards the beastmen.

All those stationed in Ajouner tried to retire quickly, trying to lose the vengeful human behind them, whose warhammer swept and took their legs with him, leaving them to bleed to death and have the most terrifying and agonizing moments of their lives. Quick and lacking the same sleepy self that he had before returning home, Saitama was able to get all the invaders out of the city in a matter of minutes, although he did not give up on his hunt, and then realized, after a brief long jump to reach a group of beastmen who dared to take more humans with them, that the city had no back door.

Oh.

And he turned abruptly in the air, and realized that many of them were sprinting towards the entrance, and he cursed himself for his lack of thought, and then stopped in his gaits when he realized the way in which he thought.

Such was his stupor, that one of the beastmen tried to catch him by surprise, but before doing so, Saitama hit him in the neck, subsequently causing the torso of the beastmen to explode in blood and scatter gore over his stupefied comrades and the terrified humans.

Saitama raised his face, and the invaders, who jumped at the infernal expression, ran again to try to escape the human.

Their efforts proved futile, however, when he shot arrows at the back of their necks, piercing where their reinforced skins were most vulnerable, and collapsing to the ground, they freed the humans from their grasp, who looked fearfully at Saitama, who, in change, he simply raised his hand in a greeting, and jumped back into the city, his cloak fluttering heroically in the air.

.

In the end, they did not leave any prisoner; It was unnecessary, none of the beastmen who fought in the city did not possess a rank of importance. It was mainly a concentration camp, where they left most to die of famine and selected others for their own tastes.

In all the streets there were human bones, on and even below them there were people, and they all shared a common trait, one that Saitama did not think he would see again in other people, but the cause of it was darker.

Eyes without life, looking lethargic at nothing, many of the dead varied between the youngest and the oldest, the women were placed in other places, where, apparently, the flow and number of beastmen was greater. The men were buried in numerous bones and were chained, with signs of torture and with a broken spirit.

Saitama felt nauseous at having witnessed this, and automatically helped the members with carrying the people, or check for every hole and building in the city for more survivors, while waiting for the messengers who were sent back to Karukoum to return with the reinforcements. This situation surpassed City A during the invasion of Black Matter, not by the number of deaths.

 _At least they died instantly_ , were his morbid thoughts, while slowly sweeping their eyes throughout the scene. _But they…_

He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards Kraus, who might be reacting equally or worse than him to this situation, and the bald man was startled when Saitama even tried to ask with the most cautious voice, "Has it been like this for...?"

"Many years." He nodded grimly, and half turned to see Saitama, and the former member could not notice, but see untrained eyes and still affected before the horrible scene, contrary to his own, and wondered how young was the hero, and he thought, with sympathy, if this was the first time the boy saw something like this.

"This is what the Draconic Kingdom has endured for many years, and this is only one city of dozens." He explained, and Saitama simply nodded, and they both fell silent as they saw the very small line of survivors arrayed in front of them. .

This is a scene that would be repeated for the rest of Saitama's campaign.

.

.

For each city, the number of beastmen they would find in the next would be greater, which they noticed at the fourth city they recovered, tired and without resources, the members of both teams considered retiring to restock. But Saitama persisted, and assured that with his consent or not, he would continue to look for more cities to liberate, and it was the members of the Black Scripture who formed objections to his declaration, obstinate in keeping safe the possible God-kin before them.

Night is the most dangerous time to fight a beastmen, but Saitama revealed that he could see very well in the dark. They tried to intimidate him by saying that they could mobilize entire armies without being seen, but the hero was confident - even looking impatient - to fight against them.

Crystal Tear, meanwhile, did not object at all to Saitama's comments. Cerabrate, in particular, kept glaring daggers at him, and was internally looking forward to a tragic death for the hero.

In the end, everyone, except Crystal Tear, agreed that Saitama should, _if_ he came back, bring the heads of important beastmen or any object that proved his deeds, and the hero simply nodded to the agreement, and without much bravado turned around, and walked out of the newly conquered city, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

Both Crystal Tear and the Black Scripture watched, with mixed feelings of admiration, concern and resentment, at the same point where they lost sight of the hero, and they stayed in the city, deciding to form a camp before heading back to Karukoum in the top of the walls; fearing that the beastmen would return to retaliate against them for their attacks.

And then, out of nowhere, a humanoid figure fell in front of them, startling them terribly, and they looked with swords raised to the silhouette, and realized, to their surprise, that it was a beastmen, and they looked again where Saitama disappeared -

And other beastman flew into the sky, and the faint noises of a battle were heard.

They looked at each other, stupefied, and stared at the same point, seeing that from deep within the forest many bodies flew out of mere force. Gasps of amazement came from their mouths, and Kraus had all his doubts suppressed, with a fierce grin on his face.

Cerabrate was roaring with fury internally.

.

Several days passed, and Saitama released 7 more cities, but none of them had any living humans, and he simply walked, destroying the ranks of the beastmen charging towards him, leaving behind a trail of total death, letting all the crows that followed to delight in the flesh of the fallen, and soon hundreds of the dark birds flew over Saitama, who was now a reckless rumor that spread through the beastmen domain, and by the sight of a half-whirlwind of crows flying over a same point, the invaders could prepare their defenses.

But their moral decayed when the tunic of skins and the wolf's head became visible to them from the top of the walls, and many tried to attack, but, repeating his same tactic with **[Serious Side-Hops]** like with the other cities: he created hundreds of silhouettes and it pierced the top of the walls and the defectors with a wave of rocks approaching at a frightening speed to them.

No one survived, being pierced and spilling blood on the surface of the wall, the corpses of those who were above fell to the ground; creating a powerful omen for those inside the walls, and few were lucky to escape the serial slaughter of the sudden appearance of the human nightmare.

For the first time, Saitama found himself, after traversing with **[Cry Eater]** and drenching himself again in the scarlet of the beastmen, with a beastmen with greater skill and strength, and Saitama would admit that he felt a spark of emotion as he realized that his attacks were dodged and answered, but then he remembered the context of the battle, and his eyes became neutral again.

 _I could honestly leave them all alive, only scare them to leave the cities without many casualties._

But then he remembered what he looked at in the other cities.

And he asked himself, _what if they came back to repeat this? What can I do to tell them not to do this?_

He dodged a horizontal swing of the general's sword, and that determined the conclusion of the fight; he bent down and, with severe ease, pierced the general's torso with **[Consecutive Normal Slashes]** and ended up destroying the body of the beastmen, except for the head.

To end facing those who do evil is an indispensable part of his life as a hero, but Saitama felt no heroism in what he did, no longer, and simply stopped fighting, and with a voice completely annoyed and fed up, he roared,

"Just do not come back to this nation! Stop killing yourself for something that is no longer profitable, you morons! "

He stood there, breathing heavily while the other beastmen paused in their gait towards him. He looked around, penetrating their souls with only his gaze, and spoke, with a dangerous edge, "You do not gain anything by killing themselves in this war that you will never win, because _I_ will be there to stop you, get out of here and go back to your homes." He spat on the ground, and released his hammer, spreading his arms in a defiant manner, and culminated with,

"I can go to your nation and do the same thing you did to this one, do you want that? None of you can stop me, not even your generals could hurt me, what do you gain by throwing yourselves on me?" He gestured to several beastmen who were lying on the ground, and with that some broke from their trance and went to attend to their comrades, with gradual understanding, the beastmen lowered their weapons, and Saitama wasted no more time and pointed an index finger intimidatingly at the beastmen, showing his hands full of blood.

But they did not see an arrogant or proud warrior boasting of his ability, nor did they see a desperate psychopath.

They saw a man tired of a war, and his sheer weariness hit them deeply, and they listened to what he said,

"Listen to me here, tell your bosses that the next time you try a shit of these, and I get to know, I'm not going to stop only in this city."

And he turned without fanfare and trampled, grumbling under his breath, out of town, leaving thousands of beastmen baffled and with new things to ponder. Little Saitama would know that he would be the pioneer to welcome a period of peace and prosperity to both nations. While he was walking back to Karukoum, paying no attention to the terrifying amount of dead under his feet, the beastmen looked at each other and, they questioned, what were the advantages that this war provided them since they began.

Nobody knew that, from afar, a creature looked with furious eyes at the silhouette that left the city behind without even finding resistance from its soldiers, and stood up, stretching huge muscles and thundering thick and strong bones. He grabbed his sword, left his burrow and rode on his mount; an enormous White Wolf, and ran straight to the city of Karukoum, in search of its new prey.

The True Beastman General left his fortress and went to meet personally with the company of an army of his best warriors with Saitama, who had countless accessories and weapons once considered lost by the Draconic Kingdom, and now he carried them as mere rubbish over his shoulder.

These are not achievements of heroism, they are only memories of an absurd killing. And Saitama realized too late about it to avoid further consequences.

He pinched the space between his eyebrows, exhaling aggressively as he walked all over the territory back to Karukoum, completely mentally exhausted and annoyed by the stupid fight between the two sides.

 _'They do not need to eat humans to live, and yet they invade them, instead of simply looking for peaceful alternatives.'_

Perhaps he is not fully aware of what exactly happens in this world, but such thoughts were inevitable, coming from a peaceful world, whose only source of violence were the momentary appearances of criminals and the struggle between the Association of Heroes and Monsters

Again, he could not comment accurately, but he did not think about it and wandered, while he sweared and cursed under his breath, severely afflicted and now with memories that caused him to want to become insensitive again.

.

"I'm done." It was all he said before turning around and proceeding to leave the room.

Since returning, Saitama has become quiet and simply responded with few words and nods, no doubt having been shaken by something that happened the days after he decided to go on his own further into the enemy lines. Honestly, Draudillon had thought that the hero had died and proceeded to form alternatives now with the lack of his presence, and now, seeing the man who has become so quiet and sometimes even cold with the others, the queen could not help but feel a heaviness in her stomach for the grief she felt by her dismissive actions.

She felt she made a huge disservice to the man. Even if he had volunteered to do the task himself.

But when she was going to think about how to fix things for him, Saitama abruptly entered the throne room, threw on the carpet an impromptu bag made by a cloak, and poured its contents to the floor, revealing objects that had national importance and some magical accessories, and then said the aforementioned, and now they were here.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, and Saitama did stop, but he did not turn around to see her, and she felt bad, having imposed such a large task on someone that she might even be younger than she was, kind of cheeky, but the words of Saitama stopped any other thoughts on her.

"I do not want to participate more in this war, I spoke with the beastmen in the fourteenth city that I tried to liberate, and I told them what would happen if they invaded this kingdom again."

And then he told them what he saw during his trip, and Draudillon listened with rapt attention and growing horror through all the story, and when Saitama finished, all the generals became quiet with understanding, aware of the horrors that come to one as a prisoner of the beastmen, one of them however, asked,

"And how can we make sure they will not attack us?" To this Saitama bowed his head, and answered without much enthusiasm,

"Then I'll be watching your progress, then."

And he just left the room, and for a time none of them said anything, and the implications of the neutral tone and the empty face of the man, contrasting his attitude weeks ago, tormented the minds of the generals and the queen.

Have we condemned the hero's perspective of us?

.

"And now, time to fulfill the will of my Beloved Creator!" A voice with a strong German accent exclaimed in the frigid night of the mountains, looking ignorant but completely alert of its surroundings and of the events of the whole world through the new channels of **[Message]** that his Great Vater created in the face of the critical situation of the disappearance of the Shadow Demons.

Pandora's Actor sighed with reverence to remember the apt attitude with which his father replied to the problem and the mysterious anomaly that affected his brothers and sisters, and he rejoiced when his Lord Father commissioned a mission that would be of great vitality for the strengthening of Nazarick!

Jumping and stomping his heels rhythmically, he walked with renewed vigor to the abode of the Quagoa that was tormenting the Dwarf Kingdom from the depths of the mines in which the humanoids were living, and he himself was entrusted by his glorious Father to take charge of their enemies

To pass through the entrance to the kingdom was a simple and harmless affair, even with his peculiar figure, the dwarves who guarded the door showed no apprehension before him. Of course, wearing the insignia of the Glorious Tomb of Nazarick has cemented his identity without even revealing it, something that filled him with pride and more determination to properly fulfill his task. He will not disgrace the home of his Creator and his family!

For years, Pandora's Actor has become familiar with all the citizens of Nazarick, and especially to get involved in the machinations of the Arch-demon and the Succubus, but found refreshing the opportunity to talk about the future of Nazarick with capable minds, not that he despised the ability of his brothers and sisters, of course.

Soon he met the Chief Commander of the forces of the Kingdom, and with an elegant inclination, taking his cap during the process, he said, "Greetings, mein Friend! I have come in the name of my Lord to help your home!" With a jovial tone he announced, leaving the other humanoids stunned by his manners. After a moment of stupor, the Commander cleared his throat and asked with a gruff voice, "No offense, but are you the one your Majesty sent to help us?" To this Pandora's Actor, who arranged his cap over his egghead, nodded coolly, moving with flashy movements.

"Of course! You must no longer fear, the threat of the Quagoa will cease, and in return you must swear allegiance to my Lord." He replied in a surprisingly cordial and calm voice, startling the dwarves again, who shook their heads and felt more relaxed to the exaggerated motions of the Doppelgänger. Pandora's Actor then asked again with his normal tone - being the extravagant and dramatic - "Can you guide me through these mines to personally take care of the unworthy invaders?" To this the Commandant nodded, and dispatched one of the scouts for to guide him through the mines without getting lost.

They did not last long to reach the point where the territory was now of the enemy, and with unnecessary but in anyways grateful for the explorer, Pandora's Actor slipped into the mines, occasionally encountering several skeletons, all of Quagoa and dwarves, but it is not a sight that disturbed Pandora's Actor, who was humming a serene melody while infiltrating the dwelling of the demi-humans, which, to his curiosity, was placed very close to the Dwarf Kingdom.

Then came the resistance, numerous of the beasts pounced on him as one, but as if he were in a choreography, with the Quagoa and everything, Pandora's Actor fought with elegance and lethality, using movements of the Supreme Being Nishikienrai, due to the narrow tunnels that formed this system of mines, the Doppelganger had no other than simply steamroll through all the demi-humans, leaving no survivors; the orders of his Lord Father could be so implicit that he could say something different while saying a sentence, but this time, his Creator was absolute with his command, and Pandora's Actor would not show hesitation at his will.

Although he did not take into account that Ainz was sunk in reports and was distracted to be specific with his order.

After a few skirmishes with expected results, Pandora's Actor arrived where apparently the Chief of the Quagoa resided, and with decorum, he entered the dwelling and bowed respectfully before him, though not at the level of how he bows before his Lord and Father.

During his announcement and his request that they should not oppose his Lord's will, Leader Quagoa ordered those gathered there to try to capture him, kill him, among other things that were appropriate for them for their enemies. However, the weapons did nothing to the clothes that made a huge and obnoxious wink to the SS uniform, and with a simple twist and quick work of his arms, Pandora's Actor cleaned the room of the Quagoa, including the leader.

His initial goal already done, he dusted his clothes and hat from whatever dirt they had on top, and then brought two fingers to his head, and waved with his other hand as he exclaimed, "Mein Creator! I have diligently taken care of the Quagoa! What are your next orders? "

An Overlord who was standing on the other side of the continent snorted, amused, at the antics of his creation and, er, son. He instantly recomposed himself and said, "Excellent work, Pandora's Actor, I need you now to support Yuri Alpha in her mission to get rid of the Frost Giants, right now I will order to open a **[Gate]** to your position."

"Understood, my lord!" And so Ainz cut the message, and Pandora's Actor passed through **[Gate]** , where Yuri Alpha bowed respectfully, undeterred by the frigid temperatures of the mountain ranges, Pandora's Actor reciprocated the gesture, and they began to walk to where the village of the Giants was, and talked about trivial matters, much like how two brothers would.

.

Kokkol, General of the East Beastmen Forces during the invasion of the Draconic Kingdom, was a huge figure in human measurements.

Measuring 4 meters, the great beastman was one of the Minotaur brothers, a relative, so to speak, of Skullbreaker, who was more or less inferior to him, but who earned his tolerance for his undeniable performance on the battlefield by most of the war, and also as a figure that raised the morale of the other beastmen, contrary to him, who possessed an aura that when asked to others, described it as a nauseating sensation and a sudden growing weakness in their bodies, which was more or less the cause of the General's victories.

However, not all that is why he won, sharing the sadism of the previous Minotaur, Kokkol enjoyed playing with his enemy before delivering a blow that would not only kill them, but humiliate them to the grave, these blows meant stabbing in the opponent's heart while them announced a Martial Art, if they were a female, then he would not kill them or throw them at the beastmen to be eaten, no, a more primal and instinctive part of the Minotaur made him... to capture them and make them his concubines.

But during the last weeks the humans have become stubborn and have shown an abnormal resistance to the last armies they sent, Kokkol did not pay attention to it initially, very embarked on his... carnal activities, but days later, the news that the army that he captured the city of Ajouner had not sent messengers for a long time got his attention, and he dispatched one of his best soldiers to one of the cities adjacent to it to take care of any problem.

Later, more news about more cities being taken over by humans angered Kokkol, who was interrupted by a message from the Patriarchs so that he personally went to the cities and finished the inconveniences. He was going to do it, but when he went to one of the shamans to check the situation, he saw everything that happened in the last city where the supposed only human responsible for recapturing the cities was fighting, and yes he was puzzled the mere force behind its attacks.

The scoundrel killed one of his warriors, and he snarled, not because of the loss of his subject, but because of the hesitation that all the others showed when the human began to say something while motioning wildly, whatever it was saying, it made the beastmen they ceased their attacks and left the inferior creature to leave the city.

Now Kokkol would first track the human and follow it to kill it, then burn down the city, and then punish the beastmen properly.

Mounted on his White Wolf, he approached quickly, and his companion sniffed precisely the human's trail, and then barked and kept running, with an army of beastmen experienced in combat behind him, unaffected by the continuous and rapid step that they had to keep to be close to their leader.

They traveled through mountains, forests, plains ... think of it as that scene of the Uruk-Hai, only include a white wolf. And in just days, the beastmen were already miles away to Karukoum, and Kokkol had confidence to overflow it, they did not have time - or need, in fact, to prepare for the attack, and the shamans initiated the attack under their orders, firing spells that stunned those at the top of the wall and destructive spells at the door, it yielding to the continuous magical blows and allowing the entrance of the beastmen, who then found themselves in a deserted city, except for the numerous archers placed on the roof of the buildings, and they were overwhelmed by a rain of arrows.

The beastmen recoiled from the initial shock, but then their confidence grew again when the arrows proved useless as they did not penetrate their reinforced skin, and they ran towards the human archers, who were not even disturbed by the failure of their surprise counterattack.

There was no need, because then a lot of shrapnel pierced and mutilated the beastmen in the front row, killing them instantly, and incapacitating those behind them, knocking them out or leaving them without arms or legs. To this shocking turn of events, they turned their heads simultaneously to where the stones came from, and returning their eyes with a neutral and almost dead expression, the human dressed in the clothes of a certain beastmen leader was revealed, in the middle of the main street, a few meters away from the army.

Jumping over his soldiers as he bellowed orders, Kokkol landed thunderously in front of the human, towering over him, overshadowing his small figure while the other beastmen again proceeded to climb the buildings or scatter through the city. Except that the human had another ace up his sleeve.

Imperceptible from his position, several figures with the same clothing as the human left alleys and roofs where the archers were, making a huge circle that surrounded all the beastmen in a single point, this thanks to the recent tests that Saitama had done before, and courtesy of the strategists of the Draconic Kingdom.

 _" **[Serious Series: Serious Side-Hops]**." And he did it again, ignoring the growing masses who were watching him from above the wall, while he was practicing out of the city for an afternoon, hesitant to communicate with the hero who now possessed a more gentle attitude and was more reserved. Although everyone knew, thanks to some conversations with the Crystal Tear group and also included some with Saitama himself, they learned of the horrors that the two groups and the hero witnessed, and they looked, now with empathy and pity, at the young man who was training and again creating those summons like it was nothing._

 _Saitama then, felt again that feeling of emptiness in him, and tried to mess with that same feeling while the summons were being created and after being created, realizing that the more emptiness he felt - although the change was equal to how one would feel if they shaved their hair, subtle but obvious enough to be noticed - stronger and more lasting were his... illusions? Summons? He did not know, but he was referring to them with nouns anyway._

 _Now, Saitama tried something, and discovered interesting things about ... them._

 _First, that when he sent four summons to different directions, they seemed to go no further than a certain distance of two kilometers, and he could then see and perceive, without even straining himself, everything that was around said summons, and he then laughed, exasperated, when the conclusion was obvious to him._

 _Something, which is probably what was emptied inside him, made the illusions gain consciousness and temporary minions for him, and such revelation only sank more into his head the fact that he was in an RPG world._

 _But his breakthrough of discovery was interrupted when a blushing guard informed him that the queen called all those in the formation and included him for an urgent meeting, Saitama nodded and thanked the guard, and walked alone to where Draudillon was living._

 _He again had that half-dead expression when he was informed that an army of beastmen was approaching fast to Karukoum, and he wanted to deal with them personally, but one the generals said that those were beastmen were a whole level above the average beastman, and suggested that Saitama would need support from the city guard and the other members, those being Crystal Tear and the soldiers sent by the Theocracy. Saitama just went along with it, but at the end he said that he would have a serious conversation with the leader of the army. No one dared to object him, well, except Cerabrate, but he was ignored._

Now, he was looking with barely contained annoyance at the supposed leader of all the beastmen, who interestingly had the same minotaur head as the other general Saitama had previously killed, and with a deep and scraped voice, announced,

"Get ready, bugger, your death will simply serve as a message to all those ants what their destiny is in this world." He drew a huge sword, roughly 7 feet long, the greatsword then was swinged to him, and Saitama countered by deflecting the slash with a hand with ease, and then rushed to the minotaur with **[Cry Eater]**.

But to his surprise, the minotaur, like the other general he killed in the last city he was at, dodged his attack with simply stepping out of range and then charged to him with the greatsword in a stabbing position, and Kokkol pushed the blade in the human's side, piercing through it and earning a choked cough, and then he pulled out the sword with ripping it through the body of the puny thing, forming arcs of blood that splashed against the walls and coating his fur with the crimson smell.

At least, that's what it was going to happen.

However, Saitama only leaned impossibly back horizontally, the blade passed close to his jaw and cut a few strands of his hair, and he pulled out of the way of the minotaur kicking the ground and landing a few feet away, with a face that now did not wear his neutrality, now he carried intrigue and a bit of expectation.

Kokkol looked, slightly surprised, at his sword that was still not full of blood, and turned to where the human was, and noticed that the hammer was away from him, and Kokkol laughed mockingly, kicking the weapon away from the thing and wielding his sword with both hands with renewed murderous intent.

Saitama then smiled, gnashing his teeth, angry and damned expectative of a comforting fight to make up for all the crap he has experienced all this time, and spoke with a low tone, but he managed to reach the minotaur's ears amid the sound of the battle,

"You have been able and could raise my hopes on this world,"

.

.

The Holy Kingdom was officially subjugated before the taking of the demi-humans, very much for the furor and resignation of all the inhabitants. The Holy Queen, Calca Bessarez, had passionately opposed it, even attacking the leader of the army when it appeared before the throne room, either with magic or with the guards of the room, the frozen insectoid showed complete and total invulnerability to their attacks, and slapped the guards who tried to stab it with weapons imbued with the most powerful states in the nation.

It was then that the Queen, realizing the complete impotence she had in the situation, then proceeded to use other alternatives; to offer tribute, territory, even some of the citizens, very much for the pain of her heart, but that did not satisfy the greed of the vile monster, and it, with broken sentences, pronouncing words among his frigid breaths, declared resolutely,

"I do not need slaves, nor lands, nor resources, because from where I come from such things overflow to the point of being left over to the trash, I want the surrender of your kingdom."

And then Calca with renewed fury objected to its sentence, and she threatened the monster that would use the most powerful magic of the kingdom, something that, even so, did not bother the beast, who remained firm in its position and erect before the frantic chatter of the woman.

But it did react when she, after a total failure to harm the monster, tried to attack him with a knife that broke hilariously before its impenetrable shell, and with a slap using the tiniest bit of its strength, the woman went out like a candle and collapsed unceremoniously to the ground.

To this, Aura took this as her moment to shine, climbing the palace and using a spell to increase the volume of her voice, lying that the Queen had recanted her position of the crown and now, it was Cocytus who is the current sovereign from the country.

Many protested and tried to create chaos, which was effectively suppressed by the demi-human soldiers stationed there, some even had to choose to kill some of the humans, which they feared would annoy their new leader, but apparently, there was no repercussion for their actions. Even so, they acted against their instincts to tear the humans apart in front of them and stood firm, with a discipline that inexplicably the huge insect-man meshed in their heads a few minutes after mysteriously appearing in their villages.

But now, reflecting on what happened, the beastmen lived like savages and never thought about progress, and now, with just a few strategies and a good execution of orders, they achieved in a few days what they were trying to do in decades, and all thanks to the appearance of the giant insect and the two small dark elves that followed them.

While the reformed demi-humans thought with increasing respect for their leader, the humans tried to form a revolt in the capital, which they failed to do, and the demi-humans took a form of action to get rid of the inconveniences, which they achieved simply appearing at the doors of the opponents and showing their claws and teeth, and without many casualties, the opposition waned to a pathetic formation that complained weakly of the change of leader, and the Holy Kingdom fell without even fighting for its sovereignty, now, with thousands of beings that surpassed them four to one and with evolutionary advantages, they reluctantly accepted the new mandate, which they expected would reduce them in a few days to simple cattle and favoring the demi-humans.

Thing that did not happen, because suddenly, many creatures that would normally be exterminated by the paladins found refuge in the cities, being picked up by the demi-humans without any kind of prejudice or racism between them, and promptly these Samaritan actions were scattered by the continent together with the surrender of the Holy Kingdom.

Now, Emperor Cocytus, autonomous sovereign of the miles of land that made up the former Kingdom and now dubbed it the Ainz Ooal Gown Empire, in honor of its true leader, was the large-scale experiment that drew inspiration from Carne Village, and now although the road would be stormy for many species and the period of hostility of the races would be long, one day this nation will become an example to follow for the others.

Starting with the reform of many systems, as for example, the agriculture, which now did not need human workers, but replaced them with skeletons, much to the discontent of farmers, suffered an enormous growth of crops and food imported to the other cities, and little by little the famine in the Kingdom was a minor problem, things like that, which Cocytus would honestly expect from the magnanimous Lord Ainz that he saw as mere stepping stones, would be dealt with in a matter of weeks and then develop a way to improve the system for a sophisticated economy, and little by little it would be expected that the strong reception of humans to the new races would calm down.

It would not be so easy, because in the next few days, an invasion, and an unforgivable betrayal, would happen.

At the height of midnight, Cocytus received a message with the urgent voice of Lord Ainz, and he stood firmer than he was, ceasing to observe the capital from the balcony of the king's bedroom.

"Cocytus, I want you and Aura and Mare to meet immediately with the Pleaides and Demiurge in the Throne Room."

Cocytus responded with a hasty affirmation and contacted the twins to meet him in the bedroom, which they did, and then a **[Gate]** opened before them.

They passed through the portal, and they met Demiurge, Sebas, and the Pleaides, who awaited them before the doors of the Throne.

Neither Shalltear, nor Entoma nor Lupusregina were present with them.

But the twins or Cocytus could not ask about the vampire's nor the other battle maid's absence, because the doors suddenly opened, and standing on the Throne was Ainz, a sight that shook the Guardians, who promptly walked and knelt before him, and Ainz then, going to the point, divulged,

"Shalltear Bloodfallen has been affected by the attack of a World-Class Item."

This generated a pause in the minds of the Guardians, and Ainz, noticing the change, nodded, aggrieved.

With his appearance delayed by this tragedy, he aborted the attack to the capital of the Theocracy before the grim revelation that brought these events with him, he, with a strong squeeze of his Staff, announced,

"She, has fallen to the effects of the Item: **[Downfall of Castle and Country]**."

Several silent gasps resounded between them, and Yuri Alpha bowed, but everyone could see the slight tremor on his shoulders, and asked, "Lord Ainz, I have known that Entoma and Lupusregina were accompanying Lady Shalltear, what is their status?"

None of them did not avoid the tremor that was heard in his voice, and Ainz replied briefly, "They found themselves wounded, but their current condition is stable; they were able to escape when Shalltear was brainwashed and before she wrecked havoc. "

Yuri Alpha sighed mutely in relief, but then stood firm and bowed again, "Thank you Lord Ainz."

He nodded, and then adressed to the Guardians, "I have all the certainty that this is the work of the Theocracy, taking into account that the place where Shalltear was attacked by the World Item is in its territory."

Before now the dangerous emanation of the guardians, Ainz smiled tentatively, touched and distressed at the way they were affected by his sister.

"However, I have a way to stop it and reverse the effects of **[Downfall of Castle and Country]**." At this, the guardians watched their Lord with great curiosity, and he then began to explain something perhaps very sudden for some of them.

.

.

Saitama looked, with total disappointment, at the remains of the beastmen that for a moment he took seriously, and then exploded by a simple punch, and would sigh, when suddenly -

He felt a powerful pulse from a particular direction, and turned to where the west would be, and then, another pulse resounded but with more power than the previous one, such was the power, that he shuddered at the mere amount that it contained, but he kept looking pointedly in the same direction from where the pulse came, but after a moment, no others appeared, and he sharpened his eyes, but then they turned to his soft gaze and he pointed accusatively to one of the beastmen -

And winning a scream that sent them to the ground on their backs, unamused, Saitama simply shooed them out of the city, ordering them now, as the new leader of the beastmen by tradition - _What the fuck, really? He did not believe that when suddenly everyone knelt before him as a God or something_ \- to announce to all their comrades that the war will no longer go on, and all of them, with some with their tails between their legs, ran back to the beastmen settlements, and... well, that way, that's how the war ended.

But Saitama remained unfocused from everything that was happening around him, completely stunned by the shocking sensation in his head when that happened, and when he asked, none of the others noticed any pulse or any strange sensation in their heads.

However, the sensation remained fresh in him, and Saitama did not rule out this change as he normally would, but he clung to it, feeling a kind of premonition for this.

.

Miles away, a huge crater was formed where there was once life, and that now desolated the appeased environment of nature that day, but what then shook any kind of peace in that place was the sudden wave of power that expanded from a single point or, rather, from a single figure.

With the remains of what were once proud members of the Black Scripture and the carrier of **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** scattered around the silhouette, it gave a terrible laugh and delighted in pulverizing what was left of its opponents, with a fiery look on its face, revealing that its actions were directed by an unknown force.

Bathing in their blood, the figure revealed to be a bloody red armor with a distinctive feminine appearance, but with more investigation turned out to be a girl with silver hair and beautiful red eyes, which, uh, were completely crazy.

The Bloody Valkyrie has announced its arrival in the world with two expansive waves that would alert anyone who had at least a pinch of strength that she would at least give them the dignity to notice.

And certainly, she got the attention of many, but the interest of few, among them were two of the most powerful monsters in the world.

The Platinum Dragon Lord raised his head, looking to where the Theocracy and wondered, grumbling under his breath, what the hell the ignorant religious fanatics have caused, or rather, what the hell did _she_ do now.

Said she was currently resting on the tip of one of the cathedrals, imperceptible to the rest of the world, until then she felt the pulse, and she opened her eyes, and slowly a predatory smile spread over her face.

And then, there was the interest of the **hero**.

Saitama was wiping his nose as he continued to look at the horizon with an expression of intense seriousness, continuously wondering what caused that, and for hours he did nothing but disguise his celebration of the victory of the Draconic Kingdom over the beastmen and think about what happened.

Soon, he would recover something lost, but in return he would win the animosity of many more.

.

 **AND THAT IS THE PRELUDE OF THE HISTORY! Hell, more than 12k words for this! Ufff, well, officially, the story will start here, and I warn you that it will go through a lot of darkness, as you will have noticed here. However, they will have their humorous pieces and that, but I just wanted to warn you that the story will become serious. And that's it.**


	6. Brawl

Brawl.

The news of the conclusion of the conflict between the Draconic Kingdom and the Beastmen Kingdom spread all over the world the day after the surrender of the Beastmen, but the period when those novelties arrived was grim and full of tension. But the citizens of the Queen, in the midst of a joy they could not feel on a large scale for a long time, were ignorant of the situation that was happening in other parts of the world, and happily stayed that way for a while.

Everyone, except a certain hero.

A certain hero that was now staring at the horizon, today the breeze was strong, so that his cloak, from the perspective of the others behind him, waved heroically and enigmatically, giving an ominous presence to the young man, while the others (Crystal Tear, only for accompanying the queen, and the Black Scripture, who were to accompany him back on his trip to the Theocracy after the terrible announcement of the death of the captain of the Black Scripture, Lady Kaire and others) were watching, inevitably stupefied,

again, to the white wolf that the hero was riding now.

The way he could tame the beast was curious, if not absurd. With his intense aura having paralyzed the other beastmen, the canine was resistant to the complete danger that emanated the hero, but when then Saitama was several meters from the animal, and when it was cornered against the wall growling weakly, the young man made something unexpected:

He simply began to scratch the place between the ears of the wolf, who initially reacted with hesitation, but then began to give in with the loving ministrations of the hero as he proceeded with his caresses, his face remained neutral, but the soft smile on his face went unnoticed by the other soldiers.

 _'His eyes remind me of Genos, really.'_

And so it is now that, with a new loyal companion on his journey, Saitama landed on the outskirts of Karukoum, in the direction of the Slane Theocracy; his next stop now, the former members of the Black Scripture will present the God-kin to the Cardinals, perhaps they will dispatch him in the conflict with the Elves, and have a greater chance to repel the threat of the new appearance of the Demon Emperor.

Jaldabaoth.

And the assassin of the group where Lady Kaire and the captain of the Black Scripture were, the one that was immobile in the middle of a huge crater, attacking without prejudice.

The vampire in armor.

When Kraus heard the news of the fall of the Re-Estize Kingdom at the hands of a horde of demons, his efforts to bring Saitama to the Slane Theocracy increased in fervor and insistence, which finally paid off, when he convinced the hero of that the answers to his predicament and other questions would be found there.

The Theocracy may have lost valuable champions of humanity, and among them were the Captain and the bearer of the **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** , as well as the Sunlight Scripture (whose extermination has not been deciphered even after so long). It may take years, even decades, to regain strength.

But maybe, just maybe, they found a God-kin with untied power, and now they would take him to his rightful home.

And now, starting as a war hero and influential national figure, the man in the fur tunic looked back, where most of the royalty was gathered, and then raised a hand in his usual style, which brought smiles to the face of many, accustomed to the apparent relaxation which the man took things.

That, along with his humility and endless sense of heroism, to not simply forgive the beastmen (which initially ignited a furor in the Kingdom, obstinate in not forgetting the atrocities they have done, and Saitama understood, but was firm with his decision) but by ordering them also, with the warning of his return, to not show hostility to the Draconic Kingdom, but allowing them freedom so they could live quietly, anyway.

His position now as Warchief, inherited by the brief battle against Kokkol, refuted any complaint or doubt arising from his provenance or from the race he belonged, and the beastmen fulfilled their orders without opposing him. After all, he killed the True General with just a single hit, as the survivors of the army claimed.

What kind of outcome could a fight against something like that have?

All those who thought about it shuddered, and returned to their native villages.

Saitama, from the perspective of the Draconic Kingdom, could have ordered the exodus from the beastmen villages to other places, having punished them with his incomprehensible power, but the only thing he did was to lecture them harshly for their discriminated actions against humans, without showing a grudge or even hate towards them; as if he had talked to humans all this time.

Draudillon shook her head with a smile of mixed emotions; gratitude, sadness, longing... all stirring up by this hero who came out of nowhere and freed her country to only have such a... small reward, compared to all his exploits. She bowed, for the eleventh time on that day, and said,

"This kingdom will never forget your actions, Saitama, from the bottom of my heart and in the name of my people, thank you." To this the other general citizens and warriors in the city, who attended the departure of the man, repeated the gesture with bows of their own. The hero simply looked at them with a neutral face, but inside of him, his subconscious muttered,

"Crap."

He hummed affirmatively, but the disappointing response only brought chuckles from everyone that attended, except for a certain adventurer, who was internally smiling half-heartedly for the desired departure of the inconvenience, and considered celebrating tonight, of course, with the intimate compensation promised by the queen, and he licked his lips subtly.

Saitama noticed that anyway, however, he said nothing, just nodded at Draudillon, and she nodded back, smiling innocently.

And so, like the other times, he left without inspiring words or promises to see them again, not that the citizens or the queen needed to hear them, they already had a way of communicating with the hero. It took the shape of the **[Message]** crystal that hung on the man's neck, tinkling slightly when it hit his skin.

The armor, who belonged to an old warrior from the Kingdom, was brought back to its rightful place, in a chamber who even Saitama did not know where it was located.

 **[Cry Eater]** was now replaced by the huge greatsword, since Draudillon stressed that the warhammer was a national relic for them, and Saitama consented to the 'reimbursement', and in return obtained a weapon that, in addition to being more accustomed to him, ¡t was more powerful than the hammer. But Saitama politely reiterated that the warhammer has been of crucial utility during his not-so-pleasant campaign, a statement that brought smiles to many of the generals.

The sword, which had no name before, _'Until now'_ , was baptized as **[Dragon Killer]** , a complete and utterly blatant reference to a manga that he followed years ago before acquiring his incalculable strength, but that mysteriously entered a hiatus that lasted a lot of time, and therefore the hero lost his interest. Now, in an act filled with nostalgia, brought by the flaming eyes of the wolf-

"Seriously, you remind me a lot of him," Saitama murmured, for the ignorance of the animal- he recalled the blade was heavy, made by crude iron and completely impossible to carry by a person of his appearance, or even by many other soldiers - but here it was, anyway.

He realized that, like the first time he wore the dark breastplate, the sword wanted to get into his head, but he repeated the process again, and the distinctive feminine voice from the sword yelped and withdrew from the limits of his mind, and Saitama huffed.

First, he was worried about the wolf, taking into account the weight of the breastplate and the sword, but apparently the canine was excellently fine with him on his back, but he promised himself that he would come down from time to time to relieve the work for the animal.

During this short time, Saitama has been riding along with the other members of the Slane Theocracy, having been promised to be answered satisfactorily, but he noticed apprehension in the faces of the men. He was not stupid, he never was in the first place, but his usual nonchalance to things that did not interest him in the other world usually reinforces that description, and he certainly noticed that the bald man was lying to him.

From what he heard from the nation, they are divided into fractions throughout the territory, 6 provinces, according to each of the 6 Great Gods, who came to this world 600 ago; the same time where the Theocracy began to exist.

Saitama had gone 'oooh'ing in interest, but then, when he asked, warily, if there were other conflicts like in the Draconic Kingdom, Kraus nodded,

And he started talking about what they did to the Elves and the demi-humans.

Saitama was startled at first, and then it grew up with conflicted feelings the more he heard of the elven slaves and the wiped out non-human villages, and he then asked, quietly, but cutting the man's explanation, why such treatment of the species. And then when Kraus explained to Saitama that they were, by default, the supreme race that should rule in this world, he was going to respond that such a vision was ridiculous and he would stop seeing the Theocracy as an ally right there.

But then he told him what happened 200 years ago.

The previous card of the triumph of the Theocracy was captured by the Elf King, who after capturing her, he did what Saitama did not expect, and that left him paralyzed in such a way, that he stopped walking at that moment, and caused the White wolf to stop too, and it caused the other men to feel his reaction.

He did not kill her, or ask for a ransom, he raped her.

In his years as a hero, Saitama has come across possibly the worst of criminals: those who delighted in enjoying the body of the innocent and leave marks that would last even for all their lives, something that left victims helpless to denounce, before the inevitable judging looks of society, forcing them to do their own justice or to live with their now destroyed self-esteem or depression.

He has treated them with the same indifference as other monsters and criminals; a blow and it was over, but at this moment, when gradually his emotions resurfaced now, some going all of a sudden or boiling just under his skin, he reacted radically to that.

For a moment, he wondered what level of malice it would take to accomplish what the Elf King did, and he could not think of doing that at all, and that left him confused, mildly belligerent, and most of all angry.

Kraus and the other members stared, with restrained breathing, while the hero stopped and began to emanate an intense presence on them, his white wolf seemed to tremble at the pulse of complete anger, and the man flinched at the neutral but obscured look of the young man...

And then Saitama started walking again, but now he asked with renewed, but grim interest about the elves and what happened next, and Kraus revealed to him about the war that followed after, and the probable birth of the child, but he did not know, pitifully, about the whereabouts of the born. And the hero understood, nodding quietly.

When Kraus then thought that he had convinced Saitama completely, he surprised him by saying, all of a sudden, "But what you do is wrong." And normally, the religious man frowned and asked why the hero's opinion, and he explained, as if it were obvious.

"You want revenge for the King, not the nation in general, do you? Elven slaves have nothing to do with such actions, so why do you decide to get off your hate with them?" He asked seriously, looking with genuine curiosity and confusion at Kraus that it seemed that the hero seemed to state the obvious.

The leader of the former members reiterated about the religion of the Theocracy, and again repeated his deserved position as supreme race, which Saitama could not help, but remember the Nazis, but he quelled that thought, and replied, without any intention to offend,

"But do not you think that with the help of the Elves you could win?" There was a pause, but they continued to ride, except for Saitama, who was unconsciously caressing the white wolf between his ears, very much for the animal's pleasure, manifesting his delight with pants and closing his eyes tightly. It was one of the members of Kraus who responded,

"How can you be tolerant of ... them?" The woman stressed the last word, looking with hostile confusion at the hero, who was not affected by the look, and sighed mutely.

"I am a hero, it would be unacceptable to act with spiteful prospects in mind." It was his simple answer, but it turned out to be more intricate for the members of the Black Scripture than he thought, having forgotten that the concept of a hero was not as simple as back home.

"Saitama-kun, forgive my imprudence, but what makes you consider yourself a hero?" Kraus asked curiously, diverting the last question from the raven haired male, but apparently this decision did not bother the hero, who was silent for a moment, having realized his carelessness.

 _'Shit! What I should tell them? No way they will believe that there is an Association that deals with dealing with monsters! Hey…'_

Saitama spoke impulsively, "It's more a job title than something acquired by my actions." And the eyebrows of the Black Scripture rose, and one of them probed the hero's question, "Work?" The man in robes determined that his situation was beyond salvation, and simply sighed internally, and explained,

"Where I come from, people like me are paid to help people in the face of attacks by monsters or natural disasters," the faces of the members became clear in understanding, although then some of them changed their expressions in slight discontent, confusing the hero , until then Kraus tried to guess, "So, are you an adventurer?"

"You could say that-" Halfway through, Saitama stopped, and processed the question.

 _'Wait, what?'_

Saitama again saw Kraus, surprised, and asked, "Wait, adventurer?" To this, the members of the Black Scripture saw the confusion of the young man and lightened their suspicions a bit, and it was one of them who proceeded to explain Saitama. And a good explanation that brought with it other useful information, more or less.

Apparently, the adventurers were better considered as "monster-hunters", or, from the point of view of the fanatic, "mercenaries who could contribute on a larger scale to humanity, but who adhered to their selfish desires", which made Saitama to ask more about them, and realized that they were really independent of all nations, annexed by various guilds scattered mostly by the Re-Estize Kingdom (whose numbers have abruptly decreased by Jaldabaoth's attacks), although they are not needed in the Theocracy thanks to their own ability to fight against the demi-humans in their borders, and they are not very favored in the Baharuth Empire, who have remained alert to the invasion due to their approach to Re-Estize.

Saitama rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, after knowing the ranks of the adventurers; Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite, where those at the pinnacle of the greatness of humanity resided, or so the member's words were.

Huh.

 _'They are practically the same, except that the monsters are determined by numerical levels... and they are not heroes, they are adventurers...'_

Although the reasons why they choose their careers are the same. With that, Saitama was able to collect a sane and logical story, and divulged it with the Black Scripture, who did not expect for another statement from him. "Actually, maybe we share the same business system..." To this, the puckered faces returned to some of the members, but their bitterness was short-lived, when Saitama thoughtfully looked at the ground, and added, with a voice quiet.

"But I did not join for the money, that was just out of necessity."

Then, the members of the Black Scripture saw him with inquisitive looks, and Saitama, abruptly nostalgic, divulged his childhood dream; to be a hero and be able to defeat any villain with a single blow. To this, several giggles came from the female members, while the men watched with smiles of understanding during the revelation of their past.

But suddenly, the peaceful environment was forcibly interrupted when Saitama turned abruptly in one direction, stopping any action of the members and startling them all, Kraus, in particular, was for a moment uneasy and was going to ask Saitama for his sudden movement, but the hero held out a hand to silence them, and slowly unsheathed **[Dragon Killer]** while remaining in place, motioning the white wolf to cover itself in the bushes, which the canine, though with a look that could manifest the questioning to his orders, obeyed anyway.

"Kraus," Saitama murmured, gazing alertly at the direction where the Theocracy was, and the bald man realized that, and more cautious he became, when the hero was placed on full guard, tense, and most serious who has seen him for all this time knowing him. Kraus turned his head to Saitama, who turned his back on them, suddenly having moved in front of them; where suddenly, ahead, the trees began to fall and rumble loudly when they hit the ground, and they unsheathed their swords and prepared their spells, but Saitama's loud hissing stopped them.

"No! Wait!" He turned briefly to them, revealing sharp features and intense eyes, the expression somehow fitting in with the hero's clothing and weapon, and again he looked forward, where little by little the nearby trees fell, and fell, and with them resounding stomps reached their ears and their bodies trembled, but the hero and former members remained firmly positioned, and at last, the threat that put Saitama so alert was ...

A silvery blur then revealed itself from the bushes, so fast it was, that the members were not able to see with total clarity the possessor of such agility, but Saitama saw it with ease; The movement was almost slow for him, but he remained on guard anyway, and examined hurriedly what was in front of him.

A massive body rolled in its fall to repel the damage, skidding a few meters before stopping, creating a cloud of dust that covered it completely, but its silhouette was clear enough even if the roof of leaves of the forest where they traveled covered the sunlight. Saitama sharpened his eyes, feeling a power stronger than that beastman general who rided the white wolf and had **[Dragon Killer]** coming from that figure.

 _'Maybe…?'_ It was his thought, but then his eyes expanded in such a way that it turned out to be comical, and then all of him shouted stupefaction when he could see the true form of the mysterious being ...

But then he realized that the pulse of power he felt yesterday did not emanate from that figure. Saitama was going to sag his shoulders with disappointment, until then he discovered what that was ...

Just to be a hamster. A huge, fluffy, silky, and considerably strong hamster.

His reaction seemed to be more or less the same as the others, who jumped and let out small cries of fright or gasps of wonder, contrary to him, who recoiled before the magnificent beast, Saitama was still processing what the shit did a silver hamster - and with - is that tail moving by its own will? - in the middle of this world, and why it was now charging towards them -

But Saitama instinctively simply punched the hamster with less than a **[Normal Punch]** , the kind of level he would use to knock out strong humans of more or less Class A, at a speed that not even the hamster could have provided.

"Owie!" It was its squeal, yes, 'owie'.

If he was not bewildered, Saitama would have been laughing his ass off, but at this moment he just stared with an expression that shouted his confusion as well as his curiosity about the existence of such a creature. Creature that then jumped a few meters back and looked with an expression of determination - is aware! Oh! - towards its adversary.

"A formidable opponent you will be, but before my mythical strength you shall fall!" The hamster proclaimed, and its tail went to whip Saitama in the head to give him a quick and accurate blow, but the beast was surprised again when the human grabbed the tail, this one now writhing in his strongest grip to escape, but the human did not relent, and The Wise King of The Forest, new immigrant of the Forest of Tob due to the revolt of demons at the regions of Re-Estize -except Carne Village, for some reason - was stunned by the appearance of an enemy that has not succumbed to its first attack.

But surrendering is not something that the legendary beast would do, and to resolve its temporary predicament it jumped towards the human, trying to ram him with its whole body, sure to knock its opponent to the ground and gain the advantage.

During all this, the members of the Black Scripture watched in amazement at the formidable performance of Saitama, who apparently did not need anyone's help, while subjugating the great animal, who inexplicably moved to the grounds of the Theocracy. To this, Kraus's mind entered into an imaginative state, and began to think.

Is this a message from the Gods? A kind of omen? Or is he one of them and is he in our favor? Such were his thoughts as he watched Saitama dodge, deflect and even attack the giant hamster, now with an expression of bewilderment but with gradual emotion.

 _'The power from earlier does not come out of it.'_

Saitama thought as he bent down to dodge the attack of the conscious tail, and then jumped a few meters into the air when just a second later the hamster attacked with its body, its movements were slow for him, but its unexpected appearance left him a bit unable to respond properly, having discovered so many irregularities in a single moment that his brain, even with the improvements, had difficulty processing.

And then the hamster jumped at him, and just then the pulse of power appeared, and Saitama, ignoring the animal for a moment, whipped his head in the same direction from where he felt it, and apparently that was enough for the Wise King to reach him with its body with a very strong blow, taking them deeper into the forest, crossing the trees and pulling the members out of their stupor.

"Saitama!"

.

Said hero was flying in the air, turning violently like a ragdoll, but he was able to stabilize himself; Achieving it by climbing on the hamster while the animal writhed violently to shake him off, but Saitama managed to calm it with a blow to the back of its head, knocking out the beast and yielding its efforts, and he prepared for the landing -

And then a huge explosion was created from the ground several kilometers from where Saitama was, drawing his attention and focus when he felt the power again when he fixed his vision on the explosion, and he sharpened his eyes, and waited for both of them to fall to the ground. So, when they did, he did not worry for the hamster at the moment, having determined that the beast would be able to withstand the fall if it could withstand his **[Normal Punch]**.

He kicked a sprint to where the blast originated, cautious and fully alert for any threat in the forest.

It was at that moment, when he would reveal himself to the whole world.

.

Ainz growled as he evaded a piercing attack from the **[Spuit Lance]** , and retaliated with an attack of his, ignoring the laughter and psychotic provocations of his former Guardian, now with the regret of being the one who must kill her, but he got stronger and started a series of attacks with the gear of his friend Touch-Me and **[Perfect Warrior]** , his attacks had enough strength to kill any native of this world.

He casted **[World Break]** while using **[Triplet Maximize Magic]** , slashing the same fabric of space three times, and the powerful attacks completely erased everything before him.

But not Shalltear. Who, although she received one of the attacks ...

She nimbly avoided his other two attacks, smiling derisively, but Ainz did not give in and ignored her taunts, and proceeded to use numerous spells and passives that brought the equipment of the former members of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Peroroncino, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Bukubukuchagama, Ulbert Alain Odle, Luci-Fer, he used all his items, and were after countless magic, physical attacks, items that he used to boost his strength or the weapons of his friends...

Between arcs of light, ravines newly formed in the earth, stone walls, magic rays that perforated the ground and between pillars of fire by **[Vermilion Nova]** , it was that he pierced Shalltear's heart with a Holy attack.

Only for her then to use **[Time Reverse]**.

And against her attacks with renewed energy, she then announced to her opponent, in her dementia state for **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** , that his mana reserves were already nearing exhaustion, and Ainz could admit that he was going to stay fighting without any means of attacking with magic.

But!-

" **[Super Tier Magic: Fallen Down]** "

He temporarily stripped himself of the armor of Touch-Me, regaining his usual appearance and magical power, and used **[Time Stop]** to stop Shalltear in her attacks, and began to conjure the Super-Tier spell.

And then in a moment, the sky seemed to fall on her, and the powerful spell had desolated all the life around them, presaging the loss of everything alive with a momentary flash, the sound disappeared, the sight of both was embraced by a blinding white, and then, the world was again perceived by both, and the effects of **[Fallen Down]** were noted.

For miles, the vegetation, the fauna, the air and even the clouds were erased from existence, leaving a land full of death and dusting the surface with ashes of what once resided in the world, in the center of the attack, lay the burned corpse of Shalltear ...

But when Ainz stressed his vision, if he had real eyes, they would have widened more than the anatomical capabilities. And so -

He evaded the sweep of the spear behind him, all by pure instinct, and he turned around hurriedly, only for a kick to meet his breastplate, the powerful movement sending him hundreds of meters away from the fully alive vampire.

Shalltear cackled intensely, even clinging to her sides by the force of her laughter, the sound being exasperating and completely impossible to hear for Ainz, who was completely baffled by the ingenious maneuver.

[ **Einherjar]**. The card of triumph of Shalltear. An ability that would allow her to create an avatar that is virtually identical to her. Ainz dodged the **[Force Explosion]** sent to him, inventing another plan to defeat the vampire, whose abilities he had stupidly underestimated. But he found himself briefly pulled out of his thoughts when she then casted **[Brilliant Radiance]** , and the wave of holy light briefly overwhelmed him, but that was enough for Shalltear to use **[Greater Teleportation]** , appearing right next to Ainz, posing her spear over his head with a maniacal smile.

Ainz was going to respond, unable to show weakness, not even now when the Guardians were watching him from afar, and he was going to respond, but then -

An explosion resounded close to him, shaking the world hard for a few moments, creating a cloud of smoke that completely blinded him, he would have coughed at the amount of dust around him, but instead, he stared with complete astonishment - that was going to last little - to the figure in front of him.

A man, with features hidden by the head of the wolf on his head, attached to a tunic of different skins that accentuated a wild appearance, had a sword behind him of considerable size, but what surprised Ainz, was not the race of the newcomer, nor that he could suddenly arrive until the two before Ainz was executed.

No, this man, used his fist - his fist, without even the technique of a monk - to punch Shalltear, who was taking heaving breaths while trying to get up, failing by the sudden force that was applied against her, looking with complete fury the stranger who meddled in her fight.

It was the human who spoke first, looking at him with calm eyes and without any kind of horror or hostility to his skull, and seemed to have been examining his armor and sword - which were slightly dented, but nothing the blacksmiths could not fix - and smiled, whatever his conclusion was, he looked again at where Shalltear was.

"Hey, Paladin-san, do you mind if I help you fight her?" He asked casually, as if he were not in the middle of a lifeless crater around them, with an Undead Paladin and a vampire in armor that was stronger than the Adamantite adventurer. The first suspicion that Ainz had was if this man was a Player. If his eyes were human, they would be sharpened with wariness.

"I appreciate the feeling, but this is my fight, and I must be the one to defeat it." He answered tensely, getting up while still looking at the possible Player, who was looking at him with a normal look, as if he were talking to an acquaintance. He hummed thoughtfully, and without any malicious intention, the human noticed,

"But was not she about to ... uh, take your head off?" He said hesitantly, and Ainz would have snorted amiably at the sentence if it were not for the situation they were in, he shook his head, and answered,

"I have countermeasures for that situation." It was his vague answer, and the man did not inquire further, and for that Ainz was grateful, but then he saw the man again, and began to consider the hooded person before him, when **[Life Essence]** was casted silently, he backed down by the enormous vitality he possessed, and he said, slowly. "Maybe, I should need support to kill her." At that the non-existent tongue of Ainz felt a bitter taste, and would have swallowed in reflection before suggesting the following, "Would you help me in this battle?"

"Sure, but ... uh," Saitama scratched his head, and asked cautiously, "What happened to her?" While pointing a finger towards the girl, who was still recovering her breathing, Ainz lied with the skill of a man who did not want at all to reveal his identity and his guild.

"She is responsible for the destruction of my country, I have traveled long distances and a long time to catch her, I will not waste this opportunity." He responded with a stern determination, playing the role of a Paladin resurrected by dark magic in search of revenge.

Saitama simply nodded, and sighed exasperatingly. _'Sheesh ... they are all Genos in this world ...'_

At the man's gesture, Ainz finished with the cherry on the cake, "Her name is Honyopenyoko, and she is a formidable enemy."

Just that.

To this, the man only sent a thumbs up with a soft smile, unable to process such a name, and went to unsheathe his sword ...

Only then to drop it to the ground, very much to the confusion of Ainz, who promptly asked,

"Er... And how will you fight, without that sword?"

The man responded by raising both of his fists, and replied normally, "With these." Ainz simply nodded in response, bewildered by the bizarre situation in which he was involved.

But then he remembered what he was going to do in the first place, and decided it would be wise to let him know, "Although my goal is to kill her, I will try to revive her so that I can make some questions," he lied hastily, and then continued, "I need the body preserved as much as possible, so that the resurrection spell can work. "

Saitama just nodded, and said, "Okay."

They both turned to where Shalltear was, who was staring with burning and angry eyes at the man, who seemed to remember something, and revealed hurriedly,

"Oh, my name is Saitama, by the way."

Ainz had never heard of any player with that name who belonged to one of the guilds in the top 40 of YGGDRASIL, so he then thought if this was a solitary player. If so, he may have heard of Ainz Ooal Gown and his perspective of his guild would not be very good.

The Overlord did not respond, and apparently the man showed no sign of discomfort from the offensive attitude he gave him, but Ainz was quick to fix his mistake, and replied, "I'm Momon." Risking to see what reaction the player would have to his "name", Ainz stared at Saitama for a few moments ...

To find no other reaction other than, "Oh, nice to meet you," and a nod.

Inexplicably, Ainz felt relaxed by Saitama's attitude, and positioned himself in a combat stance, staring at Shalltear, who in an instant after the commentary shot herself at great speed at them, Ainz brought his sword in front of him, but apparently it was not him who Shalltear aimed at.

With a powerful piercing attack, the vampire brought her spear forward, aiming it at Saitama's chest, who responded by jumping into the air, but Shalltear followed him beating her own bat-like wings, completely ignoring Ainz, who was waiting for his perfect moment to recover his mana before attacking Shalltear again.

She used **[Einhenjar]** again, and both Valkyrie threw themselves at the hero with fervor and unleashed violence, roaring with rage against the insect in front of her that dared to steal her prize and attack her when she was off guard.

Ainz noticed that, and he wondered how much **[Downfall of Castle and Country]** would have affected her way of thinking, although the item was safely stored in his Item Box, he would not risk the delay of using the World Item again, so he used the alternative of killing her.

Saitama maneuvered in the air, dodging the attacks of both girls in red armor - one of them it's a clone! - with a lot of effort, which he did not notice at the beginning, even processing the resistance with which his fist met when he hit her the first time. But then he was caught off guard when a kick from the original or the fake one conected with his face, and he kicked away the other two attacks to his torso and landed forcefully, sliding for a few meters before standing firm again -

Just so that both of them would throw themselves at him with incredible speed, using their spears, fists, legs and teeth and almost everything they had against him, Saitama sometimes chose to counterattack when they used their spears; deflected their fists with his own, slapped their faces with a bit of remorse, but then suddenly he was intercepted by an invisible force that took him hundreds of meters backwards.

 **'Damn, she hits hard! But what was that?'** He thought, impressed, while gently rubbing the place where she landed the attack.

 **[Force Explosion]** was responsible, and now confident, the Original Shalltear began to cast more of the spell, launching 6 of the invisible attacks on the hero. Saitama noticed the slight distortion created by the shockwaves, and he scattered them with his new technique,

"Oh hell no! **[Normal Clap]**!" Bringing both hands towards each other, he created a shockwave that repelled the attacks and followed up to Shalltear, who then used **[Impure Shockwave Shield]** , getting rid of the huge shock wave, now looking with renewed rage at the hero, who, in response, smirked menacingly, and stood in position, bringing a hand in front and moving his digits, challenging her.

Ainz looked at where the attack followed, and was surprised that the shockwave extended so far that it tore several trees from their roots, and the clouds in that direction were deformed enough to be remarkable.

She roared and again both clones shot at him, and Saitama also jumped to meet them both, and hell went loose.

Ainz was far enough away to see everything, stunned by the fight, but focusing back while focusing to cast **[The Goal Of All Life Is Death]**.

The Overlord felt a slight sense of regret for what he was going to do; because of his human part, but he steeled himself, reminding himself that the citizens of Nazarick were the most important thing for him.

He could tell Saitama to get out of the spell's range when the time comes.

The air itself trembled when the blows of the vampires and the hero met, creating waves of impact that formed kilometric clouds of rubble, stone arches by **[Wall of Stone]** that rose up against the kicks and blows of Saitama, hordes of monsters summoned by [Raise Kin] were rushing at him, but his powerful punches created huge gaps between their ranks, the slashes of Shalltear cut the earth and charred it with the pillars of burning fire with **[Vermilion Nova]** , but they only managed to burn the skin tunic of Saitama, who at this point was so involved in the fight that he did not notice the absence of his clothes.

With now his destroyed cape revealing his mana and her vitality to the vampire and the Overlord, who were startled a little by the sheer amount he emanated, but Shalltear was not intimidated so easily, again going with another immense amount of attacks on the human.

' _Did ... Did I found it?'_ He thought while he fell over a pack of Vampire Wolves, who began to bite his arms while he kicked on the head of a Lesser Vampire. ' _Is this the emotion of a fight?_ ' He shook the Wolves and threw them towards a group of the vampiric beings, going through them and creating a mess of limbs and guts.

A pillar of fire fell on him again, surrounding him in intense flames that seemed to incinerate him ... until he blew the burning pillar down to mere embers, and turned to hit the face of another monster whose identity he did not know, he only recognized that it also resisted his blow, so he chose to jump and then, when almost all the monsters also jumped to pursue him, he used a technique that he never in his previous life could do...

" **[Consecutive Reduced Serious Punches]**!"

The statement was accompanied by an almost imperceptible movement of his arm, Ainz watched with **[Amplify Vision]** as the hero had a blur in his right arm and then remained in the air for a moment, and he wondered for a brief moment what was that technique and if it was from YGGDRASIL -

And then explosions that could be compared to nuclear detonations came out among the flying horde, leaving the pile of monsters to ashes and disabling Shalltear of another new army.

Around the world, the impacts made the same roots of all the cities tremble, some decorations and objects fell to the ground by the tremendous violence of the tremor, those whose sense of balance was low fell to the ground scared, and those who were hundreds of kilometers, where they could still see the explosions from afar, had their windows fractured by the sheer force behind the attack.

 **[Consecutive Reduced Serious Punches]** reached to Argland, where the Dragon Lord was more attentive than ever as he looked towards where the explosions occurred, with eyes widened and focused on the tiny blast that rose from the earth, he wondered what kind of monster could create something like that.

Nazarick too, although those who felt it were between the Guardians and several Area Guardians, who saw all the combat with **[Observation Mirror]** with faces of awe and looks of curiosity between them. Who was that human?

The attacks themselves caused the clouds to divide on a larger scale than did **[Fallen Down]** and **[Normal Clap]** , each one made the earth itself tremble and the air dissipated with strong hisses and making the atmosphere unbreathable, that Ainz, neither Shalltear nor Saitama noticed, the place of the battle was beyond natural repair, and even the Overlord determined that neither Mare, with all his druid powers in action, could re-establish the environment without taking years to achieve it.

The crater was now a pit that was full of piles of monsters that made grotesque mountains with their own corpses, the flames by **[Vermilion Nova]** gave the scene an apocalyptic touch, darkening the sky with huge columns of smoke, giving it a tone of deep scarlet to everything he saw, making fire the only thing that illuminated the world.

Floating on the remains and ignoring the explosions that his own attack created, a hero thought at that moment,

 _'Just like in that dream!'_

The vampire suddenly appeared behind him, but Saitama then used **[Normal Clap]** again to push him away from her as if to bring him to earth, falling imprudently against the earth, but he apparently left unharmed after the move.

"HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE AFTER ALL THAT?!" Even the vampire, in her state condemned by the World Item, had a bit of rationality to fit the pieces that this being was not human, and she would discover it promptly.

Ainz asked that too, determining that the last hundred attacks from her, and the dozens of armies of monsters could have left almost tiring even a 100-level player.

"Is he a Developer?" He asked aloud, looking, and having already recharged his mana to the maximum, but discarding the idea of using his Special Skill, with the hero that now rose from the ashes, and in a minute of silence, only his footsteps on the dead were heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Shalltear yelled hysterically, her voice raised to an octave and making Ainz wince as he listened to the vampire screams.

Among the roars of the tectonic plates moving suddenly, huge stone columns colliding with each other, the cracking of the consuming flames ...

In the distance, one could hear the introduction of a heroic theme, prologued by the roar of electric guitars.

"I..." Saitama muttered in a completely different voice than when Ainz talked to him; a more primal, more intense and serious, and the sound rolled to them as if he were using **[Amplify Sound]** , which cemented that he was not yet finished, nor Shalltear, by her nature of undead, but the hero did not know that, instead he praised the stamina of the vampire girl for so long fighting against him.

"I am a guy who is a hero for fun."

The statement that previously would be cause for laughter and ridicule now would be the words that sealed the fate of Shalltear, who did not yield to the intimidating sight of Saitama walking among the flames, stepping on the corpses without any care for them, looking at her with sharp eyes and without, surprisingly, no wound.

"And I do not lose."

 _'Albedo, are you and the Guardians watching this?'_

Far away from where they were, their Lord's foresight turned out to be true, and the Guardians trembled for a moment at the prospect of disobeying his orders and meddling in that chaos.

 _'Y-Yes, Lord Ainz.'_ Albedo replied, even with a certain tone that Ainz chose to not notice, but he completely understood the Succubus if he was in her place.

' _Don't dare, and absolutely don't even try to get close here, everyone here can kill you easily if you are in the crossfire, understood?'_ He explained briefly, also warily, watching as the hero walked defiantly towards the vampire with an expression of immense relief.

Albedo answered, with a nod and all, while the other guardians were amazed, for lack of better description, at the sudden human who intervened in the fight of the Supreme Being.

At the first moment of seeing it they discarded it, and even more they perceived the actions of their Lord as discarding the human without much talk ...

But then the aforementioned thing happened, and with gradual impression they looked more attentively at what was happening.

Shalltear roared again, and suddenly disappeared, causing Saitama to stop.

Using **[Perfect Unknowable]** , she started to summon huge hordes of monsters with **[Raise Kin]** and **[Summon Household]** to distract the hero, and then started using **[Summon Monster 10th]** twice, then started to deform in fog with [Mist Form] for a moment, standing on the spot where the hero was in the sky, with her smile no longer there, and now replacing it with a snarl of fury and desesperation.

But beneath her, a crater was created between the mountains of monsters, and the force behind it caused all the corpses to fly in all directions, and she blinked, twice.

At first, she saw nothing in particular apart from the dead flying through the heavens.

To the second, then she saw the human floating above her, with a ready fist and an expression that presaged death for Shalltear.

And so -

A gigantic punch connected against her, causing her to cough violently copious amounts of blood, before her body was forcibly bent and sent against the ground, creating a loud whistle as she plowed through the air toward the earth.

She stabilized and buried her feet in the corpses, sliding and leaving marks on the ground; blood and some melted remains of her metal boots, she plunged her spear to stop, and she did it not without first creating a loud screech with the weapon forcibly buried among the dead, and she coughed a few more times, raising a terrifying look if Saitama were a normal man.

"YOU DAMN FUCKER!" She bellowed, spitting as she let out the words, bloodshot eyes glaring bloody murder to him, but Saitama only landed serenely on the ground, and instantly placed himself in a sprint position, during all this, Shalltear cried out insanely promising death and suffering.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT- ack?!" In less than a second, Saitama appeared again in front of Shalltear, causing her to bite her tongue, but she had no time to attack or even say anything else, because the following words eliminated any of her thoughts... literally.

" **[Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches]**." Saitama said the technique as if he were teaching something, and in a few moments at the barrage of hundreds and hundreds of punches that gradually increased in number appeared between and around Shalltear, covering her completely by the mere amount of blows that Saitama gave her, his own arms were a total blur, making him look as if he carried clouds instead of arms, thunderous impacts resonated just as one of Saitama's fists began to fragment the armor of Shalltear, who was powerless against the sudden and deadly attack.

In less than a blink, Shalltear's body exploded into arcs and a kind of spiderweb of blood and with it tons of corpses rose to the sky, leaving a circle of space that seemed to accentuate the scene of the mutilated vampire and the hero in the floor, creating a beautiful image that revolved around Saitama, the same man placed in a normal position to punch, and Ainz gasped at the sight, but then he noticed something ...

The torso of Shalltear, protected against the blows of Saitama, managed to be sufficiently preserved so that she was alive.

and conscious, painfully conscious.

But enough to make her bewildered, pained face crumple into unbridled fury, and she shouted again her second best spell,

" **[Time Reverse]**!"

Instantly, Shalltear's blood, armor and everything began to reform, but with the spell hurriedly conjured, the vampire's pale skin was slightly flushed, but she omitted this fact and sent the worst look to Saitama, which was **[Implosion]**.

But it does not work.

She roared in frustration, clutching her spear again and announcing, "I WILL KILL YOU!" At this, she launched to him, but with more force than ever, putting all her strength and magic behind the attack, getting rid of the air the corpses that were still flying, breaking the sound barrier while approaching with a chilling speed that made Ainz inhale sharply, looking between her and Saitama with emotion barely contained by his passive ability.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment, when Shalltear was positioned, with a snarl on her face, and Saitama, who was looking with an expression of total liberation, and as if unaffected by the imperceptible slowdown, he murmured,

"Then it seems that I will use it again ..."

He settled into position again, tensing his arm, burying his feet on the ground, all with a small grin on his face, complete joy on his face, and it hurt what he was going to do, having met an opponent who gave a great fight.

The correct thing would be to give her a good way to fall.

"Hell, I did not want to kill you, vampire girl."

The distance between Shalltear and Saitama was so small that both could feel their breathing.

"But I'll give you my secret move."

This was not heard by any of the Undead, and when Shalltear roared and raised her spear to land him the ultimate attack, and when Ainz was so inclined that he was going to fall, Saitama announced,

" **[Killer Moves: Serious Series: Serious Punch]**."

And everyone's vision exploded.

From the atmosphere, one could see the aberration in the sky; the clouds divided on a global scale, the anomaly reaching the other side of the world, uncertain if other lands will have suffered the same effect. Winds lashed the earth, the closest ones created tornadoes that lasted briefly and in the distance, the sudden change created an artificial hurricane, more powerful than all the previous ones.

The fires and the smoke dissipated, revealing the blue sky again, the corpses and the dust disappeared completely, leaving no trace, the sudden force applied in that attack made the buildings vibrate even more strongly.

In the Theocracy, the cathedrals were about to collapse, and on one of them, a young girl was bouncing in her position emotionally, but she restrained herself, remembering the conditions of her existence with a grumble and a pout.

In Argland, the Platinum Dragon Lord was fed up with the incessant changes in the world, and with a huff, he flapped his wings and crossed the skies to the Floating City, contacting a certain old friend during his flight.

Again with the hero, he was looking at the sky, in the same way as with a certain galactic invader. The difference was that his face had a calmed expression, with eyes that recovered life and now saw the moon that appeared slowly in the sky. He heard footsteps behind him, and did not alert himself, turning to see Momon again, but was surprised when he now wore a kind of black clothes with purple, bones on his shoulders and a red orb in his chest cavity.

Ainz was looking around, admiring the place where the battle unfolded, and he concluded that life would be non-existent for the rest of eternity here, a reminder to everyone about the epic fight that had its outcome here.

He turned to Saitama, who, realizing, was a man of a very normal appearance; scraggly brown hair, a face that possessed the same Asian features as his human-self... and ignored the fact that he was naked. Ainz nodded to the hero, who waved back at him.

Saitama was standing on the edge of a crater, and when Momon approached him, he was not very surprised when he noticed the crater of biblical proportions beneath them. But what drew Ainz's attention was... well, what he was dealing with some time ago in the center of the crater, something that made him wince at the sight.

The deteriorated, charred, and completely destroyed body of Shalltear was lying on the rocks, with her limbs scattered on the ground, the pieces of her armor were also scattered throughout the crater, her spear was broken in half and lost its vivid color .

Shalltear's skin, before the same color as a pearl of exquisite value, was now a powdery, dark tonality that made her look more dead than ever, but Ainz was impressed by what he saw.

The vampire, even if her eyes disappeared, if her arms and legs and the lower part of her torso were consumed by the attack, she was breathing, and Ainz was so perplexed, and so incredulous that he could not help but admire the skill with which Peroroncino designed the vampire.

Saitama seemed to notice the almost subtle, but evident movement of the vampire's chest, and with a voice that had a tone of admiration, he said, "Truly, she is very strong."

Ainz agreed with his words internally, but all he did was say, faintly, "We've finally got rid of her curse."

Saitama nodded, although he was slightly confused by the skeletal Magician-Paladin's choice of words, "And you fought alone against her?" He asked as he glanced sideways at Ainz, and his eyebrows rose in a question without shouting, but ended up saying, "You must be just as strong as her."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, and Ainz said negatively, "No, it's not true." To this Saitama again turned to him, and his face manifested his curiosity like an open book.

Ainz knew that he was completely stupid revealing himself to this stranger, but he knew very well that if Saitama could avoid dying for [Implosion] and the other attacks of Shalltear, a Guardian more powerful than him in terms of PvP, then what chance did he have against him? The same man who could beat her and be unharmed during and after the fight?

But he did not notice any malice in Saitama, much less when he subtly inspected it when the hero was looking at the crater, and he relaxed, remembering what he saw in the man's character panel, and elaborated,

"She is stronger than me, I did not present any opportunity to defeat her without the support of my friends' gear." At this, Saitama released an 'oh' in understanding, but Ainz again did not notice any kind of reaction from him other than that, and he gave a short laugh, "Honestly, without you, I would have died at that moment."

And what a terrible prospect that would be, leaving the Guardians behind and deeply distressed, the shame that Ainz would feel for not having fulfilled his promise, or for saving Shalltear, would torment him to the grave.

Nodding and not adding something else, Saitama then looked at the vampire, and asked Ainz, "What will you do now?" He asked tentatively, and the answer he got predicted, anyway.

"I must relieve her of her agony."

Saitama hummed, understanding, and he motioned Ainz to do his thing, and the Overlord was certainly going to do it, but before, he wanted to ask something.

"You say you're a hero for fun ... Why is that?"

He turned his head to Ainz, with both eyebrows raised, and replied casually, "It was my childhood dream."

The Undead nodded his head, contemplating his next question ... Pulling his caution out the window at an irregular moment, he asked,

"Are you from YGGDRASIL?"

The look he got in response was the most hilarious Ainz had ever seen, but the implications he had led him to break a drop of sweat.

"Y - What? What is that?" Saitama asked dumbly, and the Overlord simply shook his head, muttering "Nevermind." Although the hero was a little interested, in the end he shrugged.

A moment of silence, and each time Ainz was more relaxed next to the man, and he sighed quietly, relieving himself of his restlessness little by little ...

"And what will you do now?"

The hero stopped, and stared at nothing.

He got his wish, and he felt alive again. Many things appeared in his head, exciting possibilities that could give him this emotion again, but among them only one was important.

Saitama tilted his head down, and replied, "Try to go back home."

Ainz nodded simply, letting the hero walk away from the scene, looking at the human's back before turning to where Shalltear was, and going down to find her.

He did not feel any threat coming from Saitama, and maybe, he already found the reason why what happened in Nazarick was so harmful to them. And he chuckled again, but he became sober again, raising a hand towards Shalltear to give her the coup de grace, he could not help wondering something...

 _'Hero?'_

Ainz was left alone, reflecting on the only classes that appeared on the man's list.

Total Level ?

Racial Levels

Human ?

Job Levels

Hero ?

Alignment - Neutral Good

After a moment of deliberation, then a suggestion came out in his head,

 _'Should I follow him?'_

But he decided to think about that at another time, focusing on Shalltear, and casted a single spell ...

.

Saitama met the members of the Black Scripture again, taking the hamster back with him (who now bowed to him with reverence and with a vow of perpetual servitude, and after many 'Master', Saitama convinced Hamsy, to accompany him with the others), and they exclaimed comments of relief and asked what he did, which he simply answered.

"I fought a vampire, she was very strong."

"Ah." Kraus was perplexed, and none of the former members decided to inquire further.

And so, now with the white wolf (who ended up calling him Genos, simply out of nostalgia) accompanying Hamsy, the two quickly formed a friendship, surely related by Saitama, and again the once overburdened Black Scripture by the colossal power and the hero of said colossal power walked the remaining path to the Theocracy.

The members reflected on what happened, while sporadically they saw the Wise King of The Forest with amazement, and Saitama - or, rather, his body - with varied reactions, some whistled, others blushed, and others simply shrugged to the change.

Saitama on the other hand hummed for a moment, and he asked himself ...

 _'Should I tell them about Momon? Oh, I did not ask where he lived ... Agh crap,_ _ **[Dragon Killer]**_ _! '_

He groaned, pinching his brow at his own stupidity.

.

Thousand Leagues Astrologer was wavering wildly at what she saw, and the Cardinals, impatient, questioned her what she saw, and she simply replied,

"A-A hero is coming here, along with Kraus-san and the other former members."

Everyone in the Supreme Council looked at each other, and among all there were expressions of satisfaction.

The Pontifex Maximus nodded, and sat down again in his seat, and announced,

"We must prepare a proper welcome to our new addition."

.

 **And done! And that's one of the many battles that Saitama will have in this story, hope you liked it!**

 **Next chapter, a Dark Warrior and a Cold Princess will make their debut at the Theocracy's gates, much for the displeasure of the magic caster! Their goal is to kill Jaldabaoth, but how they'll do it?**

 **Jaldabaoth himself will move on from the Re-Estize Kingdom to the Baharuth Empire! Saitama will have a nasty conversation with the Cardinals, and soon will meet a certain half-elf ...**

 **Our hero has his eyes locked on the Elf King! How utterly fucked is now the megalomaniac ruler?**

 **Ainz Ooal Gown and the Great Tomb of Nazarick are aware of the sheer strenght of the new human! What kind of reactions the Guardians will have at this revelation? The reality of the Re-Estize Kingdom's citizens after their crushing defeat, and the other countries are making their move in response to the fight of Saitama and the rise of the Demon Emperor!**

 **I think that's all.**

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews and your follows and favorites!**


	7. Good ole' Darkness

**Darkness**

.

Ainz was sitting in his office, quickly tapping his skeletal jaw as he watched the reports of Sebas, the Pleaides, Demiurge, and Pandora's Actor at the same time while also listening to the Arch-Demon's battle plans, humming pensively all the time, nodding attentively when Demiurge added some points and suggestions to his reports, also as requirements and estimated periods for each process, and how Ainz could process so much information at the same time without breaking a drop of sweat?

'30 years...' He thought passionately for a brief moment, and then his mind was invaded with other ideas and machinations for the current demonic invasion, and how he should command Demiurge in relation to his campaign, which in reality only served now as a source of wealth, information and entertainment for the Guardians and Demiurge himself.

It was long ago that Ainz lost his humanity, forcing himself to accomplish tasks that would be impossible for Suzuki Satoru. However, just a day ago, when he finally resurrected Shalltear and undertook with renewed determination and conviction for a new objective, discarding - albeit temporarily - the threat of Saitama, determining that the Theocracy had no clue to indicate that he or Ainz Ooal Gown in general were involved in the invasion of Jaldabaoth, much less of its existence.

However, there was the question about his existence, although called 'Momon', created by an almost harmless lie, it was evident and certainly the Theocracy would be devoted to tracking him down or, at least, being interested in him, and Saitama, if for some reason it comes to include that he was in the fight, even if it was he who defeated Shalltear, it could become a nuisance.

So... With 30 years of pure administration and devotion to take care of your children's creations, what does an Overlord with the consciousness of a human do?

Nodding resolutely after a moment of deliberation at the conclusion of the Demiurge report, Ainz suggested, testing the Arch-Demon's intellect with his own ideas, saying,

"Demiurge, would it be satisfying for you to guarantee the possibility of carrying out _conventional_ strategies?" He used the word, and pumped to fist under his desk when the tiny glasses of Demiurge reflected the light of the lamp over them, and with an obvious tone of interest, he asked back,

"Like, for example, Ainz-sama?" A slight evil smile stretched one side of the Arch-demon's mouth, and the Overlord shrugged internally, determining that, in 30 years, humanity has not shown any particular advance, and, surprisingly, the other non-human races showed an increase in population, technological, cultural and structural development, except for the Elf kingdom, of course.

"... A plague, which it could destabilize the Empire without the need to sacrifice our numbers." Ainz made a thoughtful gesture with his hand, and nonchalantly suggested, "I wish for you to keep a few thousand citizens of the Empire, I am looking for a way to make the actions of Jaldabaoth logical enough to build a layer of a calculating nature, if you could excuse me for any offense. "

"Oh?" Demiurge this time omitted any modesty and began to smile completely, showing a set of jaws that did not bother the Overlord in any way, who in response chuckled evilly, and nodded confirmatively.

"Indeed, you can use any of your spells, tactics or units to desolate the reserves and environment of the Baharuth Empire, do what you want, as long as you leave survivors." Ainz would be horrified by what he was doing, but honestly, when you have an immense threat shown as a man of average appearance, you realize that you must have the initiative, and distract him with other things to make him forget about your existence.

Ainz had no intention of being openly hostile to Saitama, contrary to others, such as Shalltear, amusingly, who wanted to get rid of him immediately, but the Overlord had other plans saved for the 'Hero', seriously, where could that class have come from?

Absently nodding to the rejoicing Demiurge, Ainz sank into his reflections as he delved into what the panel showed, confused on one side, and alerted by the other, the term 'hero' in this world, and on many others as well, meant to exterminate evil, in all senses, but mostly those evils appeared in the form of villains, and well, when Ainz revealed himself - carelessly, if one asked - in his true form Saitama could considered him evil, and no one that would accuse him of it would be wrong.

But the hero did not jump to conclusions and punched him out of existence right there, just chatted with him and left him there, sticking to his terms after the fight. And that left Ainz baffled, recalling the general perspective of all the inhabitants of the New World.

 _'However, when I asked him about YGGDRASIL he showed no familiarity even with the word, but he was not hostile to me either, although they teach all the children of this world that the undead hate the living...'_

Many theories went through the mind of Ainz, so many probabilities, but without any way to prove their authenticity, and that frustrated the Overlord enormously. _'Maybe I should have asked more about him ...?'_

He shook his head, refuting the thought, the encounter between him and Saitama should not even have happened, so asking more about the hero would definitely be suspicious, more from a champion whose job was to murder a vampire.

Ainz buried his skull in his hands, murmuring under his breath, but then an idea remained plastered in his head, refusing to leave his consciousness, and he gasped mutely, with illuminated orbs, his mind going to its early stages of world domination , when he took the role of...

"That's -!"

He hurriedly touched the side of his head and contacted Demiurge with **[Message]**.

 _'Demiurge, I have something to tell you - no, no, I'm not aborting the operation or putting aside my suggestion, it's something else.'_

The years of continuous company and countless evil plans developed the bond between the Arch-demon and the Overlord to a point where they could talk informally, when one of them was beaten by a wave of inspiration.

.

A cloak fluttered in the wind, foreshadowing the arrival of an enigmatic hero, who departed decades ago in search of other targets crossed in his mind, leaving a promising land, and behind his heroic figure countless compliments and passionate promises of the many who they admired. He left his faithful hamster behind, assuring him of his own well-being and promising his return...

Promise that until now was not fulfilled, the hamster having already accepted the fact that his master would not return, after so many years, lowering his head, with shame burning in his stomach, all this happening while trotting under his new leader, leader that he promised the same thing he once did to a dark knight.

Hamsuke, now baptized as Hamsy and accepting his new name with a distant grief, rode along with Genos to the Theocracy with the company of the other humans, who in their wildest dreams could not compare with the magnificence of _that_ man...

Momon, with only both swords and lacking the company of a faithful magic caster, returned again to the New World after so many journeys where, after a long time, he was finally able to purge the indescribable creatures of the face from the world.

But instead he lost his only companion, and possible lover, as they rumored, during his trip.

Which is not true, Narberal, or 'Nabe' is, along with the other Pleaides, preparing for her appearance as the Demon Maids of Jaldabaoth.

Only to then return to a charred and desolate land. The Re-Estize Kingdom did not exist anymore, and he found no survivors in the city of E-Rantel, not that he would find someone of great importance or that he was close to. But with hesitation, he walked towards the Slane Theocracy, fearing the reappearance of his archenemy, thinking quietly, and without a short amount of pain over his former acquaintances.

Well, from the outside, of course.

 _'The Guildmaster must have died, naturally or in combat, defending the city with other adventurers, Nfirea Bareare must be in Carne Village... Is Lakyus, or Evileye, or the other members of Blue Rose still alive?'_ Momon thought absentmindedly, without encountering any enemy in the lands that made up the territory of Re-Estize, let alone when he entered the borders of the Theocracy, his ancient adamantite medallion tinkling along with his iconic black armor.

Those who once remembered Momon, hero of Re-Estize and the world after killing many threats, would first have in their memory the black armor with gold, silver and purple embroidery that proudly - though also with great honor - he wore all the time, also the greatswords that ended in that particular way of fans. Then it would be the helmet that completely covered his face, with a small visor that did not impede the excellent view of the adventurer. Finally, it would be the red cape, which, although simple in design, was the reason and inspiration that many joined the Adventurer's Guild.

But now, even age reached men as magnificent as him.

Momon's armor was cracked, fractured and even lacked a shoulder strap in half, the golden edges were non-existent in many parts of the armor, the man's breastplate was undoubtedly the most affected but surprisingly the one that most resisted the decades of fights, with scratches, holes and pieces of material torn from the protection. The breastplate never rotted nor became rusted, but it lost its brightness; a painful remorse for the loss of Nabe, who would use **[Clean]** after each adventure on the armor.

The swords, although never losing their edge in a single moment, remained in the same state as always, and were not drawn again with the same confidence or the same style as he did in his youth; another trait of his old age. However, the strength that Momon used behind his attacks remained the same, and that was assured by fighting some Giant Spiders on his way to the Theocracy.

The red cloak was completely torn and ruined by the edges, dirty and filthy by the rest of it, however, like a confident armor that would never abandon its owner.

The helmet lost most of the top, but it was still functional for him, so he kept the piece of metal in his travels...

And now, that same helmet was contemplating the doors of the Capital of the Theocracy, waiting in the meantime for a representative of the Cardinals.

Here is what happened before his arrival:

Saitama managed to arrive at the Theocracy without any problem, as the Hanzos dispatched by Ainz reported him when he decided to follow the hero's trail from afar, the other travelers went first to chat with the guards at the entrance, and in less than 5 minutes they were allowed them to enter. That was when the Shadow Demons came into action, having slipped from the shadows of the guards to those of the other members of the Theocracy, keeping themselves hidden while listening to everything they said.

Apparently, the hero would be taken to the catacombs of the Cathedral of the Cardinal of Light, where they would receive Saitama and then discuss the following procedures, such as, for example, the mission to defeat the Demon Emperor.

Saitama then asked what would happen to the elves, which a bald man, apparently being the leader of the others, diverted with another question, the hero seemed to want to say more, but stopped just before saying something, and continued walking through the streets of the capital.

Ainz was slightly surprised when he learned that Hamsuke and a white wolf were accompanying them, or actually following Saitama, but he let that happen, determining that in 30 years nobody, except the citizens of Nazarick, could stay with the same faith for his return, even for the Wise King of the Forest.

 _'Besides,'_ he chuckled wistfully, _'I should let him rejoice a little, given what I'm going to do.'_

Then something happened, just as they were walking past some carriages, Saitama realized something, and went directly to one of the cages where the elven slaves were locked, and promptly began to forcefully open the doors, not only startling the humans, but also the elves by the unexpected action.

Of course, many guards went to subjugate Saitama - _foolish, did not they see how he broke the bars?_ \- but the hero simply warned them to back off, and the members of the Black Scripture asked, uproared, such as what Saitama was doing with them.

The hero did not respond, and barely managed to free only three elven children before the reinforcements arrived to the scene, where they aimed spells and weapons at the raven-haired, exclaiming that he would release the slaves. Saitama did not do it, and answered them with a frown.

A fight was about to unfold right there, but between the boos of the people, the sobs of the elves and the intense glances between the soldiers and the hero, a voice resounded among all of them, and immediately the guards stood firm and the citizens decreased their voices.

One of the Cardinals, escorted by other members of the Black Scripture - which Ainz promptly remembered to illustrate them on paper for future plans - specifically the Cardinal of the Earth, Raymond Zarg Lauransan, as he said during his brief introduction, inquired harshly about what was going on.

The typical response of an act of heresy from the hero came from one of the first guards, but Raymond was not carried away by the exaltation in the environment, and turned to the leader of the former members, Kraus.

In the end, after the bald man explained the morals of the hero, who was still in a protective position with the elves, but now relaxing and attending to the children, who were amazed and at the same time surprised and doubtful,Raymond frowned, and tried to convince Saitama to attend the meeting convened by the Supreme Council, but the hero resolutely declared that he would not leave those children behind, bringing more and more boos from the spectators, but he ignored the comments.

The Cardinal and the former member looked at each other and, resignedly - and also because they did not want to gain the grudge of a God-kin - allowed the release of the children, but then Raymond firmly decreed that the man will take care of the elves from now on, which Saitama simply replied,

"Yeah sure."

Although it was not with many protests with renewed fury that they could continue with their way to the Cathedral, but neither the citizens, nor the guards nor even the former members, with their disgust and disappointment against the hero, did not manage to change Saitama's opinion or intimidate him with their flaming glances, instead he was in the process of convincing the children to follow him.

Of course, the children themselves were doubtful of the unexpected kindness of the human, and their suspicion was obvious, because Saitama then assured them quietly that he was coming from another land, where humans tolerated the elves. With that, and after a moment the children, though hesitantly, managed to get out of the cage, but only one came to cling to Saitama's hand, the others decided not to, and they stayed behind, but he then said that they should go ahead, and Ainz agreed; what king of things would they say or do with these children if Saitama just loses sight of them for a single moment as derisive comments echoed down the street as the hero made way with the children,

"Heretic,"

"They should execute you as the traitor you are!"

"What is he doing helping those filthy beings?"

 _'This is already familiar.'_ The hero thought absentmindedly, while guiding the elven children with the other soldiers.

Resuming with the report, they all arrived without another conversation of importance, apart from a few displeased comments of Saitama towards the mistreatment of the elves, to the Cathedral of Light, and it was there where Ainz decided to make his appearance, and now he was here, asking a meeting with the Cardinals and with the Pontiffex for an emergency to the stupefied guards, who heard of the exploits of the famous adventurer, and with pleasure they went to fulfill his request.

Not long after, Ainz was now being escorted by a group of guards with the same impression as before, and also the people around began to notice more and more his armor and cape and swords, and whispers of awe and about him and his achievements were scattered among the citizens, and Ainz snorted internally, obviously realizing the 180 degree turn the villagers took with him, contrary to Saitama.

 _'The Elf Kingdom...'_ Momon thought as he looked at the Cathedral of Light, and he sharpened his eyes, trepidation and anticipation subtly rising in his non-existent stomach.

.

If you were a citizen of the few cities that still stood, which, in a sense, survived the invasion, you would wish you had chosen rather death than _this_.

As cattle to the slaughterhouse, thousands of the last citizens of the Re-Estize Kingdom were taken to the capital, where in less than 5 hours the demons built a structure similar to that of a crypt, but at the same time equal to that of an underground dungeon. On the surface, homes were demolished and public buildings used as prisons or places to perform satanic sacrifices, the capital was divided into 4 sectors, where they diligently fulfilled the orders that their Emperor gave them,

To the east, were the corpses of the humans that would be sent to Nazarick, so that their skins would be used as resources, to the North, where the women would be taken with men carefully selected to carry out the task of breeding, to the South, where humans now resided, waiting for their jobs or objectives from a Demon Lord who was stationed at the entrance, and to the West, where the Demon Emperor's Palace was built, being more sublime and more intimidating than the non-existent Royal Palace, where the same structure was erected from the ground.

However, the Palace was not visited by its deserving owner, because miles away, in the Katze Plans, hundreds of Elder Liches raised from the putrid earth thousands and thousands of skeletons, zombies and other undead, examining their work was Demiurge, who was eagerly waiting for permission from Lord Ainz to make an 'attack' on the Baharuth Empire.

The reason? Simple, the hordes of undead will flood the nation's borders and enter the territory, divert attention from the invasion of demons to the undead uprising, where the Elder Liches who were in charge of each army (and supervised and supported by squads of Death Knights, Wraiths and Death Cavaliers) will be responsible for corrupting the land to such an extent, that the clerics of the Empire will be powerless before the massive corruption spread to their crops, fields, forests...

And now, as he skimmed the skies, witnessing the massive wave of skeletons and zombies trampling frantically on the ground approaching the gates of the Empire, Demiurge was mildly pleased to see that the guards at the entrances were ready. And surely the news of the huge wave of unholy creatures will reach the Bloody Emperor.

Yes... again the Arch-Demon took very seriously the possibility of using 'conventional strategies'.

Demiurge smiled, settling his glasses as he watched the continuous flow of undead to the walls, where little by little they were forming mountains of corpses.

 _'So far, so good.'_

He satisfied himself with the desperate shouts of the guards, and his smile turned evil, and he wondered what else he could do during his time as Jaldabaoth, 30 years confined in Nazarick gives you that kind of ambition.

In a few hours, during the meeting of Saitama and Momon with the Cardinals, numerous messengers of the Baharuth Empire rode hastily to the nation of the south, while the greatest attack of the undead was unfolding within their borders.

When Emperor Jircniv found out, one of the many thoughts while he was holding a meeting with the numerous generals and the field Marshal to respond to the invasion was, _'Is this perhaps a repetition of what happened 20 years ago?'_

.

Saitama decided that he did NOT like the people of the Theocracy, except for maybe just Kraus, and that Raymond too, for allowing him to take the children, and he looked behind him, and they were certainly fine, at least as much they could be anyway, sitting on the floor, with several foods, clean and with new clothes, maybe baffled and alerted and suspicious of the situation - and him, too -, but they're fine.

Returning to the subject, he simply remained incredulous with the _bad_ treatment of the elves, which, although he was warned by Kraus, he expected something more... docile. Although he did not know WHAT thing he expected in the first place specifically.

Now, he was in a room, with a round table, and a lot of intimidating-looking people, well, he supposed it would be intimidating, but honestly his state of disillusionment Saitama was not very likely to give beyond the necessary courtesies. First of all, he should -

"Why do you do _that_... to the elves?" He asked incredulously, pointing a thumb where he came from, where the guards who were previously informed of his arrival and what he did were staring at him hostilely. It was an old man, named Dominic, who answered him with simplicity as one would answer that the sky is blue,

"They are inferior creatures, it is a mercy of us to even let them live,"

Only, and ONLY, because Kraus gave his word that the Cardinals would respond to his dilemma, Saitama refrained from saying something rude, for now, and his teeth gritted loudly as he pressed his lips tightly, and he exhaled sharply, with his opinion decreasing more and more the more he stayed in the room.

"They will not hurt the elves I saved, right?" He asked cautiously, unwrapping his arms and placing them at his sides, as he turned to where the door leading to the hall before this room was; right where the children were eating for the first time in days. Behind him, the Cardinal of Darkness moved his arm assuredly.

"Of course not, our intention is to win your bias," Saitama snorted incredulously, and murmured under his breath, _"Well, you're not doing a great job,"_ but his posture remained tense, staring sharply at the door.

Whether the Cardinals listened or not was left for debate, because it was the Pontiffex Maximus who started the meeting early.

"Saitama, we have heard great things about you, and we would be pleased to acquire your alliance for our collective goal," the man proclaimed, and Saitama raised both eyebrows in slight intrigue, relaxing his posture diminutively, and he responded with an inquisitive nod of his head , the Pontiffex continued, unaffected,

"Contribute in our war with the Elves, in which we have been locked for 2 centuries, and before the growing threat of the demon Jaldabaoth," The last part interested Saitama, but he did not show his exaltation more than with a nod, this time, the Pontiffex frowned, and finally asked if he was willing to volunteer.

Saitama, having already thought of his decision, even with the eminent threat of a demon, responded neutrally, "I want to free the Elves first, so yes," however before the Cardinals were satisfied, he raised his hand and raised a finger, looking strictly at the assembled,

"However, if I am going to join you, I need you to comply with my terms," to this, Cardinal of Wind asked precociously what he needed, and Saitama smiled, already imagining the reaction of everyone to what he would say next,

"As I said before, I want the children left alone, and their country as well," At this, the Cardinals were going to object, but he then raised another finger, "Two, I want you to free the slaves and let them return to their homeland," He did could not continue, because it was the Cardinal of Light who then said,

"And why should we do that?" Honestly, for Yvon, the inclusion of Saitama would only make an almost subtle effect in the war with the elves. However, the other Cardinals were convinced that he was at least as strong as adventurers like the leader of Blue Rose, stronger than some of the Black Scripture, and probably slightly less strong than Momon, the Dark Hero.

By a majority vote, it was decided to convene a meeting with the supposed God-kin to include him in the ranks of the soldiers dispatched to the Elf Kingdom, perhaps even to use him to infiltrate further into the territory, given that he could very well kill several General beastmen and free a dozen cities on his own, all without any trace of fatigue or harm on him.

But is he stronger than Zesshi or the Elf King? Probably not, taking into account the particular _characteristics_ of their triumph card and the tyrant. However, Saitama certainly could be a good manifestation in the conflict, and perhaps Yvon would better consider his usefulness with Jaldabaoth.

That was, until his question was answered with harsh frankness.

"Because I could literally go by myself and finish it."

The answer had no arrogance, no confidence, no other kind of tone that would normally accompany those words. The statement was neutral; As a fact, as a law of life, and with the insensitive face Saitama had, the Cardinals were stunned by the prompt response.

It was Raymond who asked between the stupor, "And what makes you sure of your victory?" To this Saitama simply blinked, and changed his posture, and a pressure fell on everyone inside the room.

A not-so-young girl was aware of the conversation unfolding within those walls, and she listened with trepidation and slight anticipation for what would happen.

Saitama was looking seriously at the people gathered around the table, and explained in an irritated tone, "Listen to me, I decided to get here not to be your ally, I will be with you to free the elves, take care of the guy who is their king and end this war, and in change you will answer all my questions. " And then he sighed and rubbed his eyes, breaking the wicked spell on them, who could breathe again, and it was Dominic, who, in a weary voice, answered,

"Pretentious! Do you think you can even fight against our strongest warrior?"

Saitama did not even take a second to answer, "Yes."

A bit daring there, but he had just beaten a vampire who could fight against him, which was not something that happens every day.

Before they could answer him, one of the members of the Black Scripture opened the door without warning, and with a hurried saluted, reported to the Cardinals. "Someone wants to convene a meeting with you as soon as possible, your Sanctities."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, including Saitama, and Raymond used the opportunity to calm the emotions, "And who is this someone?"

The following response would unleash varied reactions, but the most salient would be Saitama, who was more familiar with the name, smiling at the announcement,

"The adventurer, Momon of Darkness."

.

"It's good to see you again, Hamsuke."

The living legend, the Dark Hero, approached amicably towards the Wise King of the Forest, who could be very well collapsing emotionally by the unexpected appearance of his former master. The beast bowed reverently, and in a trembling voice full of respect, he said,

"This King bows with all his respect to his former master, excuse me for my impulsive and selfish actions and dishonoring your memory." Hamsuke's head was stuck to the ground as much as he bent, and the guards were so bewildered by the exchange that they were left gaping at the event. Momon shook his head and moved one hand in an assuring way.

"I have not taken offense in what you have done, Hamsuke, rather than that, forgive me for leaving without warning, it was inconsiderate of me to leave you alone for 30 years," the former adventurer nodded apologetically, impressing more to those around him with his humility, and more than anything to be before the hero in person. Hamsuke shook his head hurriedly, being a comical sight for some,

"To apologize to me there is no reason, I fully understand that a man like you must have many commissions, and it would be näive of me to think that other lands would not need your help." Momon nodded again, and briefly stroked the hamster's head.

Suddenly, the member of the Black Scripture appeared again from the front door, and he motioned for Momon to follow him. The hero left with a farewell to both animals, Genos remained curious to the appearance of the new human and Hamsuke was shedding tears of joy quietly.

While walking down a corridor, Momon entered an anteroom of considerable space, where on a piece of furniture were five elven children, all in similar states of malnutrition, and before the hostile and condescending glances of the other guards, they shrank in themselves and they clung to each other. The hero remained silent, but did offer a courteous nod to the children when they turned around.

They entered to the room, everybody got up to meet hin, and there was Saitama, who in an instant his face changed to an expression of confusion, but Momon decided to ignore him to instead bow moderately to the Cardinals, and with a tone of slight respect, he saluted, "Cardinals of the Theocracy, it's a pleasure to see you again. "

The holy people responded in a similar way, all of them greeting with genuine respect to man. Although Momon is - or _was_ an adventurer, taking into account the absence of the adamantite medallion, his values and exploits made him a continental hero, spreading his story across all nations, and his achievements earned the respect of many, and the interest of the strongest.

For example: two decades ago, a huge army of high-level undead were raised from the land of the Katze Planes thanks to a powerful spell caused by a necromancer, possibly from Zuranon, and was used to desolate most of the human nations, causing chaos and panic, and not even with the support of all Scriptures and holy spells, the numbers of the undead did not seem to diminish at all.

That, until "Darkness" announced their contribution to end the invasion of the undead, and in less than a week, and most of the army was eradicated or returned to the realm of the dead, even going out of their way to purify the lands conquered by the corruptive wave.

Countless lives were saved thanks to the mixed efforts of the non-human and human nations as well, but it was Momon and Nabe who led the counterattack with unparalleled efficiency and ferocity, earning in less time than any other group of adventurers the Adamantite rank by an unanimous decision.

There were many attempts that the Theocracy tried to recruit and / or buy the two, but his ideals kept them resolute agains the prices of the Cardinals, winning the enemity of unleashed fanatics, but for the most part the leaders and citizens of the other human nations were grateful for their effort.

What happened next was when that Raymond asked, after the many courtesies that the adventurer and they exchanged.

"Momon-sama, excuse my imprudence, but is Miss Nabe with you?"

And Momon was silent.

Saitama was looking inquisitively at Momon, which was very obvious to the Cardinals, silently asking each other if there was a kind of connection between the Dark Hero and the new God-kin, and their suspicions strengthened when they both greeted each other amicably, as if they met a while ago.

"She... is no longer in this world," Momon revealed in a calm tone, but the more perceptive could barely notice the edge of pain in the words, and the Cardinals widened their eyes at the information, while Saitama looked confused, but respectfully silent in the face of the loss of the Beautiful Princess.

 _'Such talent lost at such an early age...'_ Many of the Cardinals thought with pity, deceived by the act of Ainz, who was more or less entertained with lying with a dramatic performance of his part.

"Nonetheless, she rested in peace, so you should not worry about her, and neither for me, and I would like to get down to business to save us time." Momon stated firmly, which drew the Cardinals from their thoughts and made them nod in renewed concentration.

"I'm sure you've already heard about the Demon, Jaldabaoth, have you?" The adventurer asked without any kind of tact, but it is something that, with Zesshi, they were already used to, and it was Raymond who nodded seriously. "Yes, we have obtained information about his forces and the conquest of the Re-Estize Kingdom."

"Very well, then..." And that's how Momon started telling stories about Jaldabaoth, having picked them up about other places in foreign lands during his travels. Saitama remained more or less focused on the conversation, intrigued by the appearance of the... Paladin? Dark Knight?

 _'Damn, he gives me the vibes of that Dark Knight of that old series ... Ending Fantasy? Fantasy Lasting? The only thing I remember is that this guy was called Cecil... but did not he became a paladin later?'_

Although his thoughts were on something else, he did record the goals and past of Jaldabaoth, frowning when he learned that he wanted to turn the surface into a total hell, and he could not help but think of the Deep Sea King, but what stung his curiosity was the following,

"I know a way to seal him, but first I need any help to fight against his forces." Momon declared seriously, and the Cardinals were doubtful about the request.

Saitama started thinking about what Momon said, scratching his head.

 _'So he becomes stronger every minute that passes here... To turn the world into Hell he needs a magical artifact and also a place where magic manifests more... Which would be ...'_

Confirming his suspicions, Momon then added, "Jaldabaoth will use the territory of this capital to carry out his ritual."

 _'... Yikes.'_

.

The capital of Arwintar is engulfed in smoke and flooded in flames, infested by undead and demons, and the cries of the citizens disappeared, repeating the same time as in Re-Estize, but the only difference is that only the Emperor Demon announced his invasion a few hours ago, allowing the hurried departure of citizens to other cities and perhaps to the borders of the Theocracy.

It did not concern Demiurge if they came across demi-humans during their escape.

The Bloody Emperor was abandoned in the plaza of the capital, crazed beyond any cure, the bodies of his knights, except one, thrown into the dungeons for the amusement of Neuronist, those who were captured or massacred were thrown to be used as undead labor or to reinforce their armies.

They plundered all the wealth of the Palace, as well as the magical artifacts they had under their possession.

And now, seated on a throne formed by the bones of the inhabitants of the Imperial Palace, he contemplated his next moves while inhaling the scent of burned flesh and burning debris, and he sighed contentedly, but rose and announced through his channels of **[Message]** his next targets to the demons, and soon the infernal forces moved like the wind, leaving the capital of the ancient Baharuth Empire alone for the ideas of Lord Ainz, who was receiving reports from the Arch-Demon while talking to the Cardinals.

"Ah, I am already anxious to begin the final act," Demiurge murmured, crossing the skies with his wings as he saw the earth below, and wondered, vaguely, what his Lord was referring to when he would repeat the same thing as one called 'Kefka' did.

.

Leinas was leaning against the trunk, snarling as she grazed the burning wound on his shoulder, controlling her breathing by counting to 10, wielding her sword tightly, alerted for any demon approaching her.

' _Arwintar no longer exists.'_ Her mind began to flood her head with similar thoughts, tormenting her in a brief moment of panic.

The curse will continue, she will never be the same again, Jircniv and Fluder would be the ones who would release her -

She inhaled shakily, reassembling herself just for a bit, and strengthened, examining around for a moment, and started limping south.

"The Theocracy..." She murmured, her body succumbing to the sudden weariness and the state she was carrying after a fierce battle.

Almost dying, Leinas slowly limped to the Theocracy, and mysteriously, no creature came out to relieve her of her misery.

.

"Then," Saitama started after the dark conversation between Momon and the Cardinals, resulting neutral even in the face of threats. "When can I go to the Elf Kingdom?"

The elders looked at the hero with incredulous glances, but they saw each other, and turned back to him, and responded ...

.

Zesshi watched, hidden in the shadows, while the Dark Hero and the other man left the room, and for a moment was tempted to go to them and interrogate them, and especially to fight against the illusive adventurer. But the orders of the Cardinals were strict, and she was promised instead with the future death of the Elf King, now with the inclusion of a new God-kin and the legend Momon himself.

She was very convinced that in her hiding place, that she believed she would never be noticed, did not count when suddenly the new God-kin turned towards her, and frowned as if he were seeing a girl huddled in a corner, but shrugged and kept walking away from the site.

Zesshi smiled in the same way as Jack-o-Latern Panic, when he realized that 'Saitama' saw her directly in the eyes, and wondered, distantly, when it will be the day she fight both men, preferably at the same time.

"Oi, could you give me some clothes before I leave?"

And she snorted, having found a kind of familiarity with the almost disconnected way that the man communicated with an angered Dominic, who only had a moment to grind his teeth before muttering a 'yes'.

.

If Saitama had an MP3 player, he would put the main song of that movie where he was going to kill someone called Bill or Gill, he did not remember very well what the movie was called, but the point is that he felt very cool right now .

Dressed in a mythril armor that looked VERY much like his hero costume, complete with a white cloak, except for the brown boots and white gloves, he believed that, with much more style, this would be his medieval version; riding on Genos, with the wolf diligently running at more than 70 miles per hour between bushes and trees, along with a Dark Hero - as they call Momon - who rode Hamsy, who said that actually that Hamsuke was his real name, and was the old mount of Momon years ago.

It turns out that this armor is superior to all the others of the Draconic Kingdom, capable of deflecting and nullifying several types of attacks, such as slashes, stabbing, and was resistant to bludgeoining damage.

The cape was only for decoration.

 _Huh._

Coming back to the present, he and Momon were leading a group of warriors from the Holocaust Scripture: the faction designed to fight against the elves, but which served better as guides for them, but with the ability of Saitama to take care of everything himself - demonstrated by clearing a group of trees not far from the forest with one punch - and with the experience of the adventurer in environments like these, they were not really going to contribute much.

If the unconscious bodies of the elven soldiers stationed in the treetops were a sign that counted on their total capacity to deal with them.

Saitama was glad to learn that Momon was not a human-centrist like the other soldiers of the Scripture, but he then told himself it was obvious; He was no longer human, but a skeleton, and who knows how many years he has spent collecting information and becoming wiser.

Actually, it was amazing, a bit, knowing that.

The Dark Hero did not seem to have any problem jumping to where the elves were to knock them out without much damage, to the protests of the Holocaust Scripture, and Saitama also did the same, slapping or karate chopping their necks to neutralize them. But…

 _'Hell, are they all Legolas?_ ' he thought with indiscreet admiration when an arrow struck his breastplate, and using his sight, he realized that it was shot from a tree that was 120 meters away, he whistled, impressed, and jumped directly towards where the arrow came out, and knocked out the Elves in the nest placed on the branch.

So they did all the time, and also watching the Theocracy to not kill the Elves when they turned their back to them, which irritated Saitama, who again and again reiterated that the enemy was the King, but his comments fell in apparent deaf ears, and he rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

Through Pandora's Actor report, he found the true Elven Kingdom, and Ainz pretended to take traces of several Elves from the trees, or simply trusting his instincts and sense of tracking, and in the evening, they reached the edge of the forest and found the capital of the Kingdom.

They had little time to marvel at the incredible structures in the trees, because then they infiltrated the kingdom by then ...

"What are you doing?!" Saitama hissed severely as he pulled back a lust-filled soldier approaching a tree that certainly had no archers, but elven women, confused and furious, the man in charge of the group responded harshly, and the hero and shortly after the entire faction was arguing with him ...

What resulted in one of the soldiers getting sick of Saitama and taking out a sword, thrusting it to his chest ...

And then causing the mass knockout of everyone else, helped by Momon, who shared his disappointment with the barbaric attitude of the soldiers, deposited behind the bush the unconscious and approached the Palace.

"Hey, why do not you show your ... uh, skull?" Saitama asked innocently, and Ainz chuckled amicably, and answered,

"Not all men are very flexible ... to accept the help of an undead."

That made him stop for a moment, and reflect on his words as he followed him deeper into the elven city.

Both decided that Saitama would fight the King while Momon announced their release and face any opposition, the hero relied on the Paladin-Dark Knight with that, and jumped to the entrance of the palace, with his cloak fluttering behind him in the air.

Momon watched him fly to the entrance, and proceeded to walk to the center of the capital, and prepared **[Amplify Sound]** for what he was going to do, thanking Pandora's Actor for describing the entire city.

.

Saitama landed lightly, and felt comfortable with the simple and effective armor on him, and sighed comfortably, and walked to the entrance, knocked on the doors, and pushed them until the locks were broken by the pressure. And he continued his internship through the Palace, being received with picks and elven warriors ready to fight for his King.

Or good, not to gain the resentment of his King, and Saitama felt sorry for it.

He was gentle, fighting against the elves, and soon he finished the fight by hitting only once to knock them out, and he placed them on the ground so that they would not fall hard against their heads.

He was so marveled at the intricate designs of the decorations and structure of the palace that did not notice the spear that was thrown at him until it was about to penetrate his eye. And with just one hand, he instantly grabbed the weapon, but not before leaning himself back a little, and confused, he looked to where the spear came from ...

And, curiously, a guy with a more beefy and tall appearance than the rest of the elves was standing a few paces away from him, and Saitama realized that he had already crossed to the Throne Room.

"Ah, I arrived." He commented absentmindedly, looking with increasing anger at the supposed Elf King, and certainly the following cemented his suspicion,

With a bored tone, an arrogant and satisfied smile stretched the guy's face, he said,

"I was already impatient for your return, **my son**."

There was a pulse of silence, and the Elf King looked with confidence and false warmth to his heir, pleased with the resulting gender of his creature, while Saitama's face was lax in bewilderment.

.

.

.

"…What?"

.

I'm sorry if this one was really lame, but I had to update before I could lose the chance.


	8. Leaving this one alone for now

Hey guys! Uh, look, I know you're waiting for another chapter, and I really

appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites you gave to my story, but I'm gonna leave this one like it is for now.

The reason? Lack of plot.

I'm not leaving this one unfinished as it is, but right now I don't have the means to keep it going.

So many thanks for your support and for reading my story, I assure you: this fic is not abandoned.

Have a good day!


End file.
